


A Dangerous Bond

by Aliceisgoingtohell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Butterflies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceisgoingtohell/pseuds/Aliceisgoingtohell
Summary: Being kidnapped as a kid to be turned into a super-soldier and having her master disappear suddenly after four years of training was something, but being linked by a Nen curse to a freaking clown was the last straw. If Lara thought her life couldn't get any worse, she had no idea what was awaiting her with a certain psychopath who took a special interest in her.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 138





	1. Linked by Fate - First Hunter Exam, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note : Hiii everyone ! Here's a little something for all of you sinners who (like me) haven't been able to get Hisoka out of their head while watching Hunter x Hunter (woops). This fic is going to be a Hisoka x female OC, but you can pretend that it's a Hisoka x reader fiction, I just feel more comfortable writing a whole character rather than just Y/N. I actually already finished the story (I mainly wrote it to get this psychopath out of my head haha), so you won't have to worry about me ever finishing it, I will be regularly uploading the chapters (it's about 50 000 words long by the way !).  
> (This fic is also posted on Fanfiction.Net !)
> 
> It's definitely a slow-burn story, with enemies to lovers trope, but there's not a lot of spicy stuff (except for one or two scenes hehe). It will follow the main events of the anime, but I took some liberties to make it more interesting. Also, English isn't my first language, so I apologize if there are mistakes, feel free to point them out !  
> This fic will also tackle some sensitives subjects at some point (abuse, torture, mention of suicide etc.), I'll make sure to put a trigger warning before each chapter when necessary, but don't hesitate to tell me if you think I forgot something that could be triggering !
> 
> Have fun reading, hope you'll like it ! If you do, don't hesitate to comment, I'd love that :)

I. Linked by Fate — First Hunter Exam

Part I

« Want some soda ? »

Lara glanced down to the chubby man standing in front of her, a can of orange soda in his hands. 

« Sure, thanks. »

The chubby man watched her gulp down half of the liquid with a smile, almost expectantly. The black-haired girl let out a sigh, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The room may have been huge and well lit but the outside heat mixed with the applicants’ heat was not very pleasant.

The small man was still looking at her, but something had shifted in his attitude. Lara noticed the sweat bead trickling down his forehead. 

« It was very refreshing, thank you. What’s your name ? » she asked, her silver eyes examining the candidate’s number. 23. He arrived early. 

« T-Tonpa… » he stammered, suddenly losing his confidence. 

« Well, Tonpa, it was a pleasure. »

Lara started to walk past him, looking for a shadowed spot where she could wait for the other participants. As she brushed past him, she put her hand on his shoulder, stopping briefly. Tonpa jumped at the radiating heat that surged from Lara’s palm. 

« You should be more careful with who you try to poison. They might not be as merciful as I am. »

Lara left without another word, leaving Tonpa mortified and shaking to the bone.

She had felt the bitter taste of laxatives when she took the first gulp of Tonpa’s soda. If anyone else had drank the can wholly, they probably would’ve bursted out of the room with an unbearable pain in their stomach. 

But not her. Not Lara Voxuri. 

Lara Voxuri was twenty-two years old, but looked a bit younger than she actually was. With her jet-black wavy hair and plump face, were it not for her strange aura, no one would even think of her as a threat. Yet, people were always stepping out of her way, recoiling from her very presence. Most of them didn’t know why they felt so scared of a mere young girl, confused with the sudden feeling of wrongness that came over them. 

Those people, those who couldn’t use Nen, lived in the bliss of ignorance. They were scared, and it stopped there.   
But those who mastered Nen ? They were the ones that ran the other way and never looked back. 

Which is why she barely noticed the applicants darting away from her as she walked to a quiet spot where the sunlight wasn’t shining through. The reason was very simple : every human possessed an aura, and for those experienced enough, with the help of Gyô, they could see the shape and strength of their enemy’s aura. 

With Lara, even experienced Nen users would not see a thing. But they would still feel her power burning them.   
She was an anomaly. Or more precisely, she had been made into an anomaly.

This was Lara’s secret. When she was a kid, scientists kidnapped her, ripped her away from her parents after they murdered them. They took her to a facility where they ran experiment to develop the perfect super-soldier with enhanced Nen. To create monsters.  
Lara was the first truly successful attempt.

So successful that she burnt them all to dust when she escaped.

She had an aura, like everyone else. But it was something so terrible that people had a heart attack when they beheld the darkness of it. After she ran away from the facility, her master, Helvar, had taught her how to conceal it, but also how to use it appropriately. She could show a glimpse of it to any person of her choice, which proved to be a very useful ability to avoid meaningless fights. Lara’s power was fire incarnate, a fire so black and so destructive that she once set fire to an entire forest just by blowing on her finger. It took her years to control it, to bend it to her will. But she managed it with the help of her master. He was like family to her.

And then, one day, after four years of training, Helvar disappeared. Just like that. He left a note with confused informations, and Lara was left alone to find him again and have her revenge on the organization that made her who she was.

But all this power came with a price. When those scientists merged this monster with her aura, it became part of her, it became a friend, but also an enemy. Lara had something terrible inside her, and sometimes, if she didn’t use her power often enough, the beast — as she called it — would threaten to emerge and destroy every single thing in its path. 

Thankfully, Lara had no affinity with murder. Her only objective was finding her master and finally tear down those who created the facility. No one would ever suffer like she had, ever. 

She had promised herself. 

Lara noticed the chubby man — Tonpa, was it ? — looking sideways to her, terror still very much visible in his eyes. It didn’t keep him from offering sodas to applicants though. He was probably still wondering why she hadn’t reacted at all after gulping the whole can.

This was part of Lara’s talents, if she could call them like such. The beast was something far from human, but like every beast, it was so, so hungry. It fed off all kinds of evil, being destructive in its nature. As long as it was malevolent, like blood from a wound, pain given by an enemy, a Nen attack made to kill, or, in this particular case, poison given with an ill will. The beast would absorb all of it as the greatest feast in the world. Lara had felt it when she had swallowed the last drop, the sheer energy she had gotten from the poison, the slight purr the beast gave inside her head. It was delighted. 

But Lara was no fool, and she knew better than to indulge too much in her power. She hadn’t used her Nen in at least four months, and the beast was almost begging for a release, tugging at her mental barriers. It made her powerful, for sure, but also much less inclined to use her power in case she lost control. 

And she was especially trying to contain her anger since the only person she had applied to this exam for didn’t seem to be anywhere near. 

Lara had scanned every candidate with attention, but none of them seemed to be experienced in Nen, even if some seemed to have a lot of potential. She had arrived early and gotten the number 33, but the exam was only said to begin in an hour or two, meaning she could maybe still find the exorcist before the exam ever began. 

It was not that she didn’t want to pass the exam — actually, she wanted to kill two birds with one stone by finding the person she was looking for and becoming a Hunter, since her master had always gloated about how useful it was. But there was still one matter that needed to be resolved before she could go back on her quest. 

Flashback — Four months ago

« What kind of monster are you ?! »

Lara stood in front of the crumpling thug, black flames all around her. The girl’s unnatural eyes were staring right through the man’s skull, already anticipating the feast they would savor very soon. 

« I’m the kind of monster people like you allow me to become. »

She put her foot on the man’s chest and he wailed in pain, laid out on the ground and gurgling blood. Helvar had sent her to find this… this — piece of trash that was now at her mercy. Lara had taken her sweet, sweet time to make him suffer, burning him as slowly and as painfully as she could. And now, he was seeing her true self, her monstrous aura that she didn’t bother to hide from him this time. 

Lara wanted him to see the abomination she had become. Because he was the one who sold her out to the facility. 

« I hope the money they gave you was worth it, » she spat at him, digging her feet deeper in his chest.

A bone cracked, followed by a gut wrenching scream. 

But Lara didn’t care, not after finding the man responsible for the death of her parents, for her kidnapping. She hadn’t bothered to learn his name, but she had learned he was a powerful Nen user, well-known in the mercenary industry. When she was barely eight years old, he had been asked by the facility to fetch kids with the most potential for their cruel experiments. In exchange, they’d made him richer than his wildest dreams. 

He had been very good at finding worthy kids, and he somehow had guessed Lara’s power before she even had the bare idea of the fire that coated her aura. 

She was just a child, after all. 

And he hadn’t even remembered her.

« You bitch — You should be grateful to them ! » wailed the man, his crazed expression bringing a scowl on Lara’s face. « Look at all that power… Isn’t it beautiful ? They will bring humanity to a new horizon, to a whole new species ! We will be invincible, unstoppable ! »

The man burst into a demented laugh that made Lara recoil with disgust, and so, so much hatred. He had no regret, no guilt, nothing that could be redeemed. So Lara did not hesitate when she raised her flaming hand right above his heart. 

Some sense of lucidity seemed to return to the man’s gaze, and right before her hand landed atop his chest, the man looked at her dead in the eyes and growled in a voice that had made her shudder.

« If your hand is the one to kill me, then I’ll swear one thing upon my death. I swear, you glorious monster, that your fate will be tied to the one that will make your life a living hell, to the one that will torture your mind day and night. You’ll be linked to this person by a bond based on one very simple rule. A favor for a favor. »

A smile split his gruesome face in two.

« And one day, this very same person shall be the one to end your life. »

A blueish glow had surged from the man’s body, and before Lara could do anything, it had pierced her chest to embed itself right into her heart. She had felt it laying there, like a weight inside her very soul, waiting to settle. Waiting to find that one particular person.

A burning hand tore through the man’s chest and retreated, clutching a beating heart. Before his very own eyes, Lara had burnt his heart before feeding it to her beast. 

Blood dripped from her chin as her power exploded in rage. 

Far away, some people may say they had witnessed a bright silver explosion in the middle of the forest, but they blamed it on the thunder. 

Lara had come back home, bloodied and drained, her power merely a flicker.

With the Bond still tugging at her heart. 

Present — Hunter Exam

A rumor had been going on around town, about a powerful exorcist applying for the Hunter exam. After four months and eleven exorcists trying to break the man’s curse, finding this one was Lara’s last hope. 

Thanks to the particular smell of ashes that coated exorcists auras, a smell that her beast had no trouble detecting, exorcists were pretty easy to identify, but after half an hour of waiting, Lara began to wonder if she had been lied to. No, it couldn’t be, she was a member of the Black Sails order, the organization that possessed informations all over the continents. They knew everything about anyone, if they had told her an exorcist was here, then there should be one. 

As she was skipping through the book she had brought with her — an encyclopedia about the various plants around the globe — she felt a strange presence enter the room. Her eyes darted upward to the entrance, hope surging in her heart. 

Only to be crushed in a matter of seconds. 

The man, who bore the number 96, was immediately on Lara’s radar. Even before she could take a good look at him, the first thing that came to her mind was a very trivial remark : they let a fucking clown attempt the exam. 

Were it not for the evident danger coming for the applicant, Lara would’ve laughed at his attire. Dressed in strange fashion, with something close to rubber around his waist and neck, his smug face with a drawn star and teardrop and his spiked her purple hair, everything in him screamed mockery. The man was lucky he had a quite dashing face — and smart golden eyes that caught Lara’s attention — otherwise he would’ve literally made a fool of himself. 

As he walked toward the center of the room, unbothered and bearing a smug smile across his face, most applicants were smart enough to steer clear from his path, but Lara could already sense a few of them looking for a fight. 

Thankfully for her, she had an idea of who this man was. And she had no intention of coming near him. 

Hisoka Morow was a known face among the Black Sails order. Thanks to his peculiar looks, Lara had had no trouble recognizing the man who had killed a few of theirs, most of the time for no reason in particular. The tall man was strong, without a doubt, capable of killing many experienced fighters in one blow, but no one had been able to pinpoint his true intentions. Every time there was a fight, or a strong opponent, he just seemed to be there. And he always came out victorious.

Yeah, Lara was going to stay far, far away from him until the end of the exam. 

At least that was her original plan, because a second after the thought crossed her mind, Hisoka’s eyes landed right on her.   
Lara gulped, unconsciously trying to dig her back in the wall behind her to escape from his stare. 

Fuck, he was terrifying. 

Hisoka’s eyes roamed all over her with a disgustingly obvious glint in them, a glint that was far from innocent. His eyebrows raised in what looked like surprise, but the smirk that parted his lips indicated something more like appreciation than fear. She understood that he had been using Gyô to try to see her aura, and like everyone else, had found none, all the while still feeling the anormal power radiating off her. But unlike the others, Hisoka wasn’t scared, on the contrary, he seemed… thrilled ?

Lara couldn’t refrain from baring her teeth at him, refusing to let him think he was allowed to get even an inch closer to her — even though there was about five feet and a few applicants between them. The clown’s smile deepened, and the bastard even winked at her before turning his head away, back to his calm and composed self. 

The exam was about to start in a bit more than fifteen minutes, and there was still no exorcist in sight. Or he was very, very good at concealing his power. 

Either way, two things were clear in Lara’s head : do not leave without the exorcist and do not, in any circumstance, engage with the clown.


	2. Linked by Fate - First Hunter Exam, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first meeting between Lara and Hisoka, I tried to stay as close as possible to our favorite perky clown ;) Have fun !

Part 2

Lara looked at the number written on the paper that had been hidden inside the little glass bottle, along with the picture underneath it.

96\. A necklace. 

Why did it have to be him ? Out of all the other applicants, out of all the 18 applicants, Lara had just drawn Hisoka’s number, along with the prize she was supposed to retrieve. 

Hidden beneath the leaves of a willow tree, Lara was taking the opportunity of the beautiful sunset to rest a bit after being on the hunt for Hisoka for three days. It should’ve been easy to find him, but the weird forest they landed on for the third trial was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a maze of various trees, and once you stepped out of the path, it was impossible to go back. It had probably been created by a powerful Nen user to make sure there was no way in hell you could actually follow someone all the way through. She had glimpsed Hisoka’s figure once, but by the time she though she had reached him, he had vanished. 

Were it not for the crazy forest, the third trial was quite simple. All the applicants were given a « treasure » to protect until the end of the trial, which lasted 5 days. But to be qualified, you also had to steal someone else’s treasure. As long as the applicants had their own treasure and their target’s, they would be qualified. The more treasure you stole, the more points you gained, which was always a bonus in the Hunter exam. If you couldn’t manage to steal your target’s treasure, having three other treasures would qualify the applicant.   
So far, Hisoka had been in first place to all the trials, but Lara had trailed close behind, something that seemed to make the clown way too delighted for her liking. 

Lara decided to climb up the willow tree, hoping to catch Hisoka’s presence, but she had little hope. If only she could use her En to sense him, it would be over in a matter of seconds, but not only she wasn’t allowed to use her Nen in the open, but doing so would reveal her location to all the applicants. The only thing she could do was hope that they’d run into each other. 

She secured her bag on her way up — bag that already contained two other treasures that she easily stole from number 13 and 65 when they crossed paths — and took a wide look at the humongous forest. 

Lara noticed a small area far to her left that seemed devoid of any trees except for one wide stump in the middle. 

And then a figure, strutting with arrogance to this peculiar stump before sitting on it. 

The figure raised its head, and looked directly at Lara. 

She almost lost her balance as Hisoka’s eyes drilled a hole in her brain. 

Hisoka’s lips moved, mouthing something Lara couldn’t hear but easily read on his lips, which made the realization ten times more terrifying.

« Found you. »

Lara was Hisoka’s target. 

Oh no, nonononono…   
That wasn’t good, not good at all. 

The girl didn’t waste time climbing down from her tree, even if there was a one percent chance that Hisoka could wind-up here with this crazy forest, staying in the same spot was too risked. 

Lara jumped all the way down in her precipitation, but the landing hurt her right ankle more than she expected. Wincing, she parted the willow tree’s leaves and headed in the opposite direction from Hisoka. 

All the while keeping alert of her surroundings, she weighted the options in her head : she already had two treasures in her bag, so it would take only one more to be qualified for the next trial. But acquiring Hisoka’s treasure now that she knew where he was would probably be easier than hoping she could find someone else in the two days remaining. Lara could climb the trees while keeping an eye on the small clearing so that she could easily trace the clown back. 

No, she couldn’t face Hisoka. Or could she ? 

Her own stupid pride — built by years and years of hearing how special she was back at the facility — screamed that she could burn the jester in seconds. 

Her survival instinct screamed back that she should just hide forever after she witnessed Hisoka’s murderous gaze. 

Lara shook her head, trying to make sense of the chaos in her head and decide what her next move would be. 

When she looked back up, the world seemed to stop abruptly in front of her.  
Within the mere seconds Lara lost her focus to clear her thoughts, the whole scenery had changed. 

And she was now standing at the edge of the clearing, right in front of Hisoka, who was two thousand feet away from her a second ago.

The clown raised his head at her, a smile on his face, « Hello, sweetheart. »

Lara froze, unable to make any movement. Hisoka was calm, too calm for someone whose eyes looked like a predator sizing its prey. 

And she understood how right she was when the bastard let his Ren explode, flooding her with the sheer power of his aura. 

She had seen something similar when she had trained with her master, but Hisoka’s power was worst than anything she ever witnessed. It was coated in bloodlust, in absolute hunger. 

It took every inch of self control in Lara to not run away.

She was no fool, even though her power was destructive enough to make anyone cower in fear, she had no idea of the man’s abilities, which reduced her chances to almost nothing. Having seen him briefly in the trials, there was one thing she was sure of : Hisoka was fast, and Lara was not. 

« I’ve been watching you, little bird, » suddenly said the clown before suppressing his Ren and standing up in a careless manner. Clearly, he wasn’t intimidated by her in the slightest. « You are by far the most promising fruit I’ve encountered so far. »

Lara was surprised to hear how low and seductive his voice was, but she recoiled at his expressions. Fruit ? Who talked about people like that ? 

« I was beginning to worry we would never properly meet before the end of the exam, » he continued, and Lara blinked in surprise when she saw him pout. 

Is this guy for real ? 

« My name is Hisoka, very pleased to meet you. »

Lara wasn’t fooled by his attitude and didn’t let her guard down as she answered. « I know who you are. »

« You do ? May I ask how ? I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered such pretty eyes if we had met before… » he purred.

Lara shuddered at his tone and cursed herself for feeling a not particularly unpleasant tingle in her stomach at his words.

« I have my sources. »

« Ah, I see. I guess you won’t tell me your name, then. Let’s make a deal : if I steal your treasure, you tell me who you are, ok ? »

« And if I steal yours ? »

« So optimistic… You won’t get this far. »

In a blink, Hisoka had produced a card from thin air and Lara barely saw it fly right to her neck. She managed to throw herself aside to avoid a deadly cut, but the card still grazed her skin enough to draw blood. 

Shit. 

Before she could recover, Hisoka was on her, a fist raised high in the air and a demented look on his face. Lara did not hesitate as she focused all her Nen in her hand.

And caught Hisoka’s fist.

His smile only widened as he realized Lara had deflected him. But it melted into confusion when he beheld Lara’s expression. The black-haired girl was smiling, just like he had been. 

Hisoka understood his mistake when he felt a raging pain surge in his fist. 

The clown retreated far away from the girl, and finally saw the true extent of her power. 

Lara allowed a small portion of her aura to be seen. The sight was something to behold. Surrounded by a fire black as the night and so strong it was burning the very ground she stood on. Lara was a walking nightmare, a blazing inferno that reduced to ashes anything it touched. 

« Don’t get too close to fire unless you’re ready to feel its heat, right ? » she taunted, fire dancing around her like a deadly ballet. 

Lara was expecting everything from Hisoka : fear, horror, apologies and even pity. But even her flames faltered a bit when the clown began to laugh. 

This bastard laughed. He covered his face with his hand, his shoulders shuddering from his sudden mania. 

What the hell is wrong with him ? Thought Lara, more confused than angry. Especially since the laughter wasn’t necessary directed at her, it was more like an inside joke he had with himself. 

Hisoka finally seemed to calm down and looked at Lara between two fingers, which didn’t reassure her one bit. 

« I knew I felt something different in you. I’ve never seen a power like yours before. Truly, I’m curious to know more about my new toy… You look so delectable right now… » Hisoka almost moaned and Lara stared at him in horror.

Please don’t let this man become a Hunter and please make sure I’ll never run into him ever again… She prayed silently as she beheld the creepy look on his face.

« Now, would you please be so kind as to give me your name ? »

« Yeah right, you still haven’t… »

Realization dawned on Lara. Her fire died out as she patted the hidden pocket in her jacket. Empty. 

Hisoka raised a hand in the air, and twirled with satisfaction the little golden object. A cup, no bigger than her hand. Her precious treasure that Hisoka had now acquired. 

Lara’s shoulders slumped. How did he have time to steal it from her ? How did he know it was here ? 

« Don’t be too sad, my dear. You still have a lot of progress to make, which is why I won’t kill you. Yet. »

« You’re insane, » she blurted, still bewildered.

« Maybe. But a deal is a deal, » he added, the threat in his voice very palpable. 

Lara tried to regain her confidence, but Hisoka’s victory was a painful blow to her pride. If she couldn’t win against him, how could she ever hope to face the members of the facility ? 

The girl sighed but still looked defiantly at Hisoka as she admitted her identity, despite the risk that a member of the facility could somehow trace her back. 

« I’m not your toy, freak. My name is Lara. »

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Lara felt a pain she could barely endure tear at her heart. The girl heaved as something pulled from her chest, tugging and breaking her inside. 

A red thread emerged from Lara’s chest. 

No. 

Before she could stop it, the thread surged forward.

And embedded itself in Hisoka’s chest. 

The clown staggered at the contact, not sure of what was happening while Lara had already guessed. The thread vanished into this air, leaving nothing but a strange glimmer behind. But both of them still felt the burning sensation in their heart, this something that linked them together. 

Lara fell to her knees, defeated, her eyes on the bewildered man. 

« Congratulations, you will have the honor of killing me one day. »


	3. Linked by Fate - First Hunter Exam, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Mention of suicide and abuse.

Part 3

« Slit your wrists. »

Hisoka blinked, a smug smile on his face. He drew a card and poised it right above his wrist as Lara’s eyes widened in excitement. 

Just to throw it annoyingly at the girl’s face with a chuckle. 

Lara almost slapped him but settled for an angry groan, watching the card fall harmlessly to the ground. « I guess now we’re sure of one thing : we can’t harm each other in any way. »

Hisoka and Lara were facing each other, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the clearing while trying to figure out the rules and twists of the Bond. 

Truly, it was particularly well conceived to piss the fuck out of the two people concerned as long as they lived.

They had tried various orders, ranking from picking a strand of grass to burning a tree to the ground, which had been Hisoka’s latest favor. Lara had asked him to punch himself without success, but when she had ordered him to go and break the leg of a random applicant, the clown was as surprised as she was to feel a terrible ache in his chest the minute he had refused. So he left the clearing, looking for someone. A few moments later, Lara heard a deafening scream echo through the forest and understood that the favor had been fulfilled. They could not hurt each other, but they could be forced to hurt anyone else.

To say Lara was terrified of this possibility would be an understatement.

They were not particularly worried about being attacked, even if they were talking in plain sight, only a fool would try to take on the both of them. Lara had sensed a candidate approach quietly, only to scurry back with fear. 

« What a shame… I was really hoping to challenge you to a fight one day… » sighed Hisoka, putting his face in his right hand as if all this situation was almost boring him.

Lara knew for a fact that the clown was far from bored by their encounter. He had been almost ecstatic to learn about the curse that Lara had been bearing for months, and even more delighted by the fact that he could ask her anything he wanted. But there had still been a glimmer of something darker when she reminded him that she could technically order him around as well. Lara was pretty sure he had debated killing her here and there, and she didn’t even blame him, since she had thought exactly the same thing. There had been a frightening second where both of their destiny was balanced on a thin line. The near future could’ve turned into something tragic in the mere blink of an eye. 

Thankfully, both of them seemed to want to assess the benefits of this Bond before engaging in a deadly fight. 

« Okay, let’s try something else, » said Lara, shifting a bit to plant her elbows on her knees and stare at the clown, « I need a favor. Stay where you are forever. »

Hisoka’s eyes widened a bit, his smile faltering. Lara saw him try to move without any success, as if he was stuck to the ground by an unknown force. 

« Huh, I didn’t expect it to work, » She said, as distraught as him. 

« You really think I will stay here like a good puppy ? I need a fav… »

« No, wait ! » Blurted Lara, putting her palm on his mouth by reflex.

She immediately yanked her hand back when she felt something slimy and warm touch her skin. Hisoka was now licking his lips with a cocky grin and eyes too unholy for Lara’s sake. Did this bastard just lick her ? 

« What is wrong with you ? » Lara spat before wiping her hand on the grass. « Anyway… Wait before you ask me your favor, I want to see how long it lasts. This Nen is extremely strong, but I doubt it can actually last forever. Especially since it seems to feed on its own system, it would be self-destructive for the Bond to keep itself from fulfilling favors. »

Hisoka cocked his head, looking pleased. « You’re smarter than you seem, Lara. »

The girl rolled her eyes, very close from bolting away from the crazy man. Actually, she could run away right now, especially since there was a chance that the favor could last a long, long time. She’d be free from the psychopath’s favors and she could ace the Hunter exam with ease. Yeah, it was very tempting. 

But… For some reason, the idea of leaving him behind was more unpleasant than being forced to collaborate with him. Hisoka wasn’t afraid of her, more than that, he somehow found her worthy of interest. As naive as it was, Lara didn’t want to let go of this yet. 

« So, tell me, » Hisoka said, inching closer — too close — to Lara, « What are you ? »

Lara scooted away from the clown and turned her back on him, which seemed to piss him off a bit. Good.

« About to cut your head off ? » She merely replied, fetching a book in her bag to pass the time.

« So cold… » Whined the clown, but it almost sounded like a moan. Lara felt shivers go up her spine, and not the good kind. « But I really don’t understand. The power coming out of you is something very, very strong, I felt it the moment I saw you before the first trial. I can feel the wrongness of it, even if I can’t see it. What is your secret, Lara ? »

The girl was pretending to be deep in her book, but Hisoka did not miss the shudder that went down her back. She was scared, of him of course, but also of something else. The way her shoulders tensed showed that she was trying to refrain from the memories that were probably surging in her mind. Hisoka was sure of it, Lara was hiding something big. 

« There is no secret. My aura is made of fire, that’s it, » she said harshly, hoping the clown would take the hint. 

« Wrong answer. »

Before Lara could understand what he meant, she felt his aura fly toward her. She put up her defenses in time, a black fire coating her back to deflect the power coming at her. But she did not expect to feel something wrap around her waist. The book she was holding flew to the ground as Lara was yanked to Hisoka.

Landing right between his legs, her back colliding with his chest. 

Fear laced her body to the point where she couldn’t summon her fire anymore. Lara immediately tried to run away from the jester but two strong arms closed around her, trapping her against his torso. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the pressure on her ribs.   
That’s it ? This is how I die ? Crushed between a psychopath’s arms ?   
A cynical voice answered in her head : There are worst ways to die.

« My aura possesses the properties of both gum and rubber, » purred Hisoka right into Lara’s right ear, his deep voice rumbling across her whole body, « I wanted to see if your fire could resist against my Bungee Gum, and apparently, it can’t. It still burnt like hell though, in a few years I may not be able to even get near you without being reduced to ashes… You have no idea how excited I am to see this… »

His grip tightened and Lara swore that her ribs were about to break. The scent of bubblegum and something sour invaded her senses, keeping her from thinking correctly. She was not used to being touched in the first place, and having someone — Hisoka in particular — invading her personal space in such a threatening way was almost making her lose control on her beast. What was he looking for ? If he wanted to kill her, he would’ve already crushed her to death, so why was he doing this ? 

« I usually don’t care about my opponents’ past, hearing them ramble about how they got stronger always bores me to death. It’s much more interesting to see their potential in action, don’t you think ? »

« Let me go, or I swear I’ll burn you to the ground, » breathed Lara, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp. 

« Don’t say things like that, Lara, you’re really turning me on… » 

The bastard almost moaned right in her ear, and Lara didn’t know wether the shudder that coursed through her stomach was disgust or something she’d rather not acknowledge. 

« S-Stop it, you psychopath ! » She stuttered, barely able to make sense of her thoughts with Hisoka’s lips grazing her earlobe.

« Alright, I’ll let you go under one condition : tell me how you learned about Nen. »

« I told you ! I trained a lot, that’s it ! »

« Wrong answer again. »

This time, Lara heard the shift in Hisoka’s voice. She felt her vision blur as the pressure on her chest became too unbearable. What should she do ? Set him on fire ? He would protect himself with his weird aura anyway. Faint in his arms ? So what, so he could have full advantage of her ? 

No way. Lara wasn’t going to yield so easily. 

Let him be afraid of her. 

« I was kidnapped ! » She exclaimed, using the remnant of her breath to push out the painful words.

Hisoka’s grasp relented enough for her to catch her breath, her chest heaving deeply. It didn’t keep her from baring her teeth when she felt him smile against her hair. Apparently, he wasn’t letting her go until what she would say satisfied him. She’d better keep it short. 

« When I was eight years old, I was kidnapped by people who called themselves « scientists », people who claimed they wanted to improve humans. All they did was create monsters, like me. I was trained, experimented on, tortured, all of it every single day. I mastered Nen at ten years old because they forced me to master it. I got stronger because I’d die if wasn’t good enough. And then, one day, they managed to merge a dark power with my own, they made me into an anomaly. There is this… Beast, inside me, begging for a release. If I don’t use my power often enough, it takes the upper hand on my body. The scientists did not predict this outcome, and they all ended up dead. Satisfied ? »

The snarl had come out weaker than she expected, her head had drooped slightly during her explanation, as if the weight of her past was physically pinning her down. She waited for the usual response, the fear, the disgust, the pity. And then the inevitable departure. Because who would stay with such a dangerous person ? 

But Hisoka chuckled, and Lara let out a surprised noise when she felt it reverberate in her bones. The man finally untied his arms to tilt her head backward so that she was looking up at him, her head almost resting right under his chin while his crazy golden eyes were locked on her.

« I like you. »

Lara blinked twice, not fully processing the clown’s words. When she did, the blush that crept up her cheeks was redder than a tomato. She immediately escaped from the clown’s lap to literally crash a few meters away from him, unable to hide her dismay from the smiling jester. He was enjoying it way too much and Lara shot him a deadly look — only to look more flustered when his smile grew more feral.

What have I gotten myself into ?

A day had passed since the « incident », and Lara had kept five careful feet between her and Hisoka, always on her guard for his weird impulses. Hisoka was serene as always, and even gave her back the treasure he had stolen, making sure she’d pass the exam. It would’ve been a nice gesture if he hadn’t spent the rest of his time trying to throw deadly cards at her. 

After five unsuccessful attempts and a superficial cut on her arm, Lara had moved ten feet away. 

She almost had a heart attack when she saw him suddenly stand up and immediately put up her defenses, but Hisoka’s stare was focused elsewhere. 

At least now we know one thing : a favor cannot last for more than 24 hours. Good, it rules out the be-my-slave-for-eternity kind of thing.

But they hadn’t even exchanged a word on the matter that a presence was coming for them. Or more precisely, was staggering toward them. A few seconds later, they heard a male voice singing unevenly as a figure revealed itself, coming from the edge of the forest to their left. 

A man, tall, wearing a suit, with spiky blue hair and a strange beard looking like two snails. Lara took in the fact that she had never seen him before and his underlying power. He was without a doubt a member of the Hunter jury, but what was he doing here ? 

« Yo, ho, down the river they go ! And the sailor drowned away, away, to the mermaid’s cave… » bellowed the man, a bottle in his hand and barely standing up on his own. He didn’t even seem to notice Hisoka and Lara’s presence until he was a few feet from them. 

« Huh ? Oh ! Applicants ! Nice to meet you… I’m— I’m… Wait, who am I already…? » he stuttered, stopping to a halt.

Lara could smell the reek of alcohol and vomit from where she was standing, and she had no doubt Hisoka could as well. 

« Hum, excuse me ? What are you doing here ? » She tried, angling her head to grasp his attention.

As if waking up from a trance, the jury member looked at her with glassy eyes, from her head to her toes. A crooked smile bloomed on his lips. 

Lara’s mouth curled in disgust. 

« Oh… What a pretty thing… Are you my birthday gift ? A bit too much clothes, but I could fix that. »

Everything happened so fast that Lara wasn’t even sure it happened at all. She definitely felt Hisoka move beside her, but she had barely registered the attack that the drunk guy had disappeared. And right in front of her, embedded in a tree were at least ten playing cards where the man used to be. Lara had made the regrettable mistake of picking up her knife to defend herself, but she would understand that too late. 

« That wasn’t very smart, young man. »

Lara and Hisoka whirled on the voice and saw the man standing very still behind them, a phone in his hands. He somehow looked sober, his piercing brown eyes trained on the both of them. He took a look at Lara’s knife, her menacing attitude and dialed a number on his phone. 

Hisoka and Lara exchanged a glance. The jester’s smile had disappeared from his face, and Lara had a very bad feeling about the situation.

« Hello ? Yes, this is Geerath. I am with number 33 and 96, they both have attempted to kill me. I am officially disqualifying them from the Hunter Exam. »


	4. High Hopes - Second Hunter Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're getting into the real stuff ! The fiction will now follow the overall storyline of the anime, hope you'll enjoy ! :)

II. High Hopes — Second Hunter Exam

Frustration crept up Lara’s spine when she entered the waiting room full of other people wanting to take a shot at becoming a Hunter. It was the second time she attempted the exam, when she could’ve easily aced it the first time. What a waste of time.

She made her way to a comfortable spot under the metallic dome, her arms crossed and deep in her thoughts. Her fear of closed spaces surged back in this long tunnel with not a single natural light coming through and she was too focused on trying to keep her nerves in check to notice everyone backing away from her, as if struck by electricity when she approached them.

« Hey weirdo ! »

Lara snapped back to reality when she heard a voice aimed at her. Around her, a circle had been formed, people refusing to go closer, but a tall man with long green hair and the appearance of someone who earned money by participating in street fights was walking towards her. He stood a feet from her, looking down on her short size. 

« Hey, I’m talking to you, little girl. »

Little girl ? I’m probably older than you, dumb-ass, thought Lara, raising her head to meet his angry stare. 

« Remember me ? You stole my prize at the last Hunter exam, I was about to win the third test and you robbed me ! » he started to yell, visibly looking for revenge.

All the eyes turned on them, intrigued by this sudden raise of voice. Lara sighed, she hated to be the center of attention, especially when her opponent didn’t stand a chance. 

« I played by the rules and you lost. Not my fault, » She shrugged. 

« You bitch ! » roared the man, raising his fist.

Lara didn’t give him enough time to even aim for her head. The man looked at her, frozen into place. His eyes widened in fear, terror spreading across his face. He started screaming. 

All around them, all people could see was a poor girl doing nothing but standing with her arms crossed and a man looking like he saw Satan himself rise from the ground. 

Foam built up in the man’s mouth and his eyes rolled inside their orbit. He fell down, dead. 

There it was, the truth of a lifetime of experiments. Lara could conceal her aura very well, but she could also let the person of her choice see the monstrosity of it all if she wished for it. It was her master, Helvar, who had taught her this trick to avoid useless fights. For the weaker, it caused a heart attack, killing them instantly. The more experienced often went mad. Honestly, the first option was the kindest one.

Lara sighed, not particularly enjoying the sight of someone dying for nothing. She wasn’t the one to kill for fun.

Which was not the case of a certain psychopath she had the bad luck of being tied to.

« I knew you’d come back, » purred a deep voice emerging from the shadows. 

« Hello, clown. »

Hisoka walked confidently toward her, a sly smile on his lips as always. He had barely changed since the last time she saw him, which was at the last Hunter exam. 

Everyone gasped as Hisoka took her hand to plant a kiss on the top of her knuckles as a welcome. They all felt the raging energy both of them radiated, and for a second, some of them thought about taking cover if a fight was about to happen. 

« Touch me again and I’ll break your fingers, » snapped Lara, taking back her hand in disgust.

« Is that a promise ? »

She rolled her eyes, but did no move to step away from him. All the contestant beheld them, and when they understood that they were actually in good terms, three guys literally ran away. 

« We can’t win against those guys ! I’m not willing to die in this stupid exam ! » yelled one of them. 

Hisoka chuckled next to Lara, and she herself couldn’t help a little smile from making its way to her lips. Truly, the less people would die in this exam, the better. 

« I still haven’t forgiven you for last time. I don’t want to see your face during the whole exam the second we leave this place, » Lara grumbled, still pissed at last year’s outcome.

« That would be a shame… I was looking forward to our fight this year… You’ve matured quite a lot… » sighed the clown with pleasure.  
Lara bared her teeth at him and left him standing on his own. 

Last year had been… a catastrophe. She still felt a raging anger at the jester for disqualifying her right before the last trial, all of it because of a misunderstanding. She had tried relentlessly to explain how she had had no intention of killing the jury member, but the knife in her hand had been enough to tell another tale.

After that, Lara had wanted to get away from Hisoka as quickly as possible, but he still had a favor to ask.

« There is something I need to know, » He had told her, « If I demand a favor, we will go back to being equal right ? You won’t owe me anything until next time. »

Lara had pondered the question, but he was right. They had concluded that once person A had asked a favor to person B, A couldn’t ask another one until B had asked for something in return. Once person B had answered A’s demand, the system went back to zero, meaning person A or B could ask for anything. 

Lara had expected anything from the clown and almost passed out from the sheer fear he would ask something terrible. She still felt speechless when he asked her.

« Who is the most powerful person you know, and how do I find them ? »

Lara wanted to slap him for no reason in particular, except maybe to see if the man was actually real and serious. But sadly, he was, so she obliged before she could feel the pain in her heart.

« I would say Helvar, my master. He is not the most physically powerful, but his unpredictability makes him truly dangerous and almost undefeated. Sadly for you, I cannot tell you where this idiot is since I’ve been looking for him for two years now. But… »

« Yes ? » Hisoka’s eyes lit up in anticipation.

Lara sighed. « There is someone else you probably heard of. Chrollo Lucifer. »

« Oh, yes, I heard about the Phantom Troupe. They’re very hard to contact. »

« I know how you can get to them. »

Lara had explained him how killing one of their members could grant you the chance to become one of them, which was the best way to get to their leader. More precisely, she had given him the current location of one of them. Hisoka had been so thrilled that Lara had to actually move away from him to avoid his bloodlust. 

They parted not long after, and Lara made a point to never either answer his calls or ever try to call him, even in a desperate situation.  
And now here they were, meeting again, ready to retake the exam once more, the Bond still very present even after Lara’s desperate attempts to break it. Lara was grateful that she left without any favor to repay him, she had been smart enough to stay away from the clown as much as she could to avoid any unpleasant favors, but she somehow felt she would have trouble running away from him now that he found her again. 

What Lara didn’t know was that if she hadn’t taken the exam this particular year, then maybe she would’ve gone her whole life without meeting Hisoka ever again, maybe she would’ve accomplished her quest for revenge alone, as she had always expected to.

But she took the exam with Hisoka, Gon, Kirua, Kurapika and Leorio. And it had changed her whole life.


	5. A Sweet Victory - Trick Tower, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! I'm going on a little holiday and I won't be able to update until next thursday, so in the meantime enjoy this long ass chapter with our favorite jester !

III. A sweet victory — Trick Tower

Part 1

Falling down a tunnel was not exactly what Lara had imagined for the third trial. Actually, she had barely set foot on the tower that a door had opened right beneath her feet, sending her tumbling down a slide for a whole minute. Lara had planned to join Gon, the nice kid that she had helped tackle a huge pig for the second trial, and his group, but before she could even walk further, she had been falling. It was like someone had decided to send her down this particular road. She landed roughly on the cold stone, lying face-first in the ground. 

This freaking exam… she grumbled in her head, immediately getting back up to survey her surroundings. 

It was a dark cave, barely lit by torches, built like the heart of a church. Her heart began beating faster : no natural light, no escape, no doors… Her claustrophobia triggered her most basic survivals instincts. This building seemed so complex that she still felt impressed despite panic by thinking of how many more rooms and traps could exist inside this tower. After all, no one seemed to come after her, so her suspicions were exact : this was a trial they had especially prepared for her. 

I hope Gon and his friends are okay… 

Before she could make a move to find a way further down the tower — not that she actually wanted to go deeper, but it seemed to be the objective — a light lit up next to the wall opposite to her. She first noticed the door, then the girl standing next to it.   
Lara immediately stepped in a fighting stance. This girl was very powerful, she sensed it even from where she stood.

« Hello, Lara. My name is Fazili, pleased to meet you, » she said in a low voice, closer to seductive than threatening, « Or should I say, hello again ? »

The girl — which actually seemed older than Lara the more she advanced — was wearing a long wine-red cape with a hood covering the upper half of her face. She had bronze coloured lean legs that appeared through two cuts in the dress when she took steps toward Lara, who had absolutely no idea of who this woman was. 

« Do I know you ? »

For only answer, Fazili chuckled, and brought two manicured hands to her hood. Lara gasped audibly. 

She had seen this face. Heart-shaped, with two cunning green eyes and hair the color of oranges. Her red lipstick, the confident smile and the necklace she wore were unmistakable. 

Shit, shit, shit. 

Fazili was the widow of the rich merchant Lara killed about a month ago. 

When Lara had been searching for a way to remove the bond that tied her and Hisoka, she had found this rich merchant, Geroy, who promised her the solution in exchange for a few services. Those services ranged from performing in his personal cabaret to killing his most dreaded enemies. 

Obviously, he had been bluffing, and Lara got particularly angry when she found out. 

Lara gulped down, remembering Fazili, the tall and elegant woman standing near Geroy, pretty and silent, always in his shadow. She had barely noticed her back then, she hadn’t even bothered to learn her name, but now, Lara felt the threat she represented. 

« I see you remember me. Good, this will save us a lot of time. »

In a flash, she opened her cape to reveal a bow that she took no time in aiming right toward Lara’s head. The black-haired girl jumped high above the ground, just in time to avoid three flaming arrows made of aura. They landed on the wall behind her with a deafening explosion. 

They had left a hole twice as big as Lara in the stone. 

A sweat bead ran down Lara’s forehead as she kept moving away from Fazili’s deathly arrows. She seemed to be able to draw arrows as fast as she wanted, but Lara noticed they limited to three max. As she was studying Fazili’s stance, the woman took her by surprise by jumping as well, managing to be at the same level as her for a second. It was enough for her to draw arrows once again, and before Lara had the time to dip to the ground once more, an arrow grazed her right arm.

She winced as she hit the stone, whirling on Fazili. Her arm was pulsating with pain, blood dripping down to the floor. It was a deep cut, but nothing too paralyzing. 

« I’m disappointed, » she pouted. « For a girl my husband spent so long glorifying her abilities, you’re humiliatingly slow. »

Lara bared her teeth, anger blurring her vision. « You’re not the only one who can play with fire, lady. »

Fazili was smart and wasted no time cocking two other arrows, but this time, Lara spun on her toes, gliding gracefully right between the bolts. When she landed back on her feet, she was holding each of them in her hands, a smile on her lips.

The red-haired woman recoiled and Lara delighted in the fear shining in her eyes. 

« How ? This isn’t possible, you should’ve been burnt by the arrows… »

« I warned you. You may control fire, but I was carved from it. »

With a deep breath, Lara willed the golden arrows to turn into a blaze as black as the night. The fire surrounding them tripled its size. Lara looked like she was holding two dark suns in her hands. 

Fazili took a step back, mouth agape in horror. This girl had taken her very own aura in her hands and used it to create a weapon made of her own power, corrupting the very essence of Fazili’s abilities. 

What kind of monster is she…? Thought the lady with terror.

Lara raised her hands, aiming for the woman’s heart. « My aura is made of fire itself, Fazili. I burn everything I touch, » she purred, « but what’s truly interesting about my… condition, is that I can absorb someone’s attack as long as its meant to hurt me. So, I should say thank you for the arrows, they help me greatly, but they will be your doom. »

Fazili’s screams echoed across the whole tower as Lara reduced her to ashes. 

Apparently, those who put her against Fazili weren’t expecting her to win so easily, because she didn’t encounter any other opponents on her way down. Once her fight was over, the door opened and she had to go down numerous flights of stairs. Lara didn’t feel particularly better after winning against Fazili, she would’ve preferred to let her live, but she had seen in her eyes that the woman would’ve fought until Lara was dead. 

The adrenaline of the fight dissipated, leaving Lara alone with herself in those very tight tunnels. Her fear of closed spaces came rushing back, and she almost got herself impaled by spikes because she had trouble focusing her mind on anything else than the get-the-fuck-out-of-here-now voice that kept screaming inside her head. Lara was pretty bad at guessing how long she had been inside the tower, but with the fight and her never-ending plunge into the darkness, she felt like two hours had passed at most. I might get to the bottom first at this rate, she thought joyfully.

Thirty minutes later, she was screaming against a digital screen. 

Lara had stumbled upon a test of mental abilities embedded in a wall. And she could not find the goddam freaking answer. 

« Why can’t it be one of those fucking general knowledge tests ? » she grumbled loudly so that the one probably observing her would hear. 

Indeed, Lara was stuck in front of a riddle she could not resolve even with literal smoke coming out her ears. If she answered wrong, the door on the left would open, if she answered right, it would be the one on the opposite side. The left door would make her reach the bottom of the tower in twelve hours, the right one in five, probably four if she was fast enough. 

She had one shot only, and the pressure inside her head was quite alarming. 

The enigma was short and concise, it read in bold letters : 

« My life is measured in hours, I serve by being devoured, but wind is my foe. My power is yours, to go further, open your eyes you must. »

Lara was holding her head between her hands, pacing round and round in the too small square room that was just lit by the red letters of the riddle. Was she going to go insane in this stone prison ? 

Far away, she heard something close to an explosion, but it was dimmed by the thickness of the walls.

Shit, pull yourself together ! You promised yourself you’d pass the exam like a pro, so think harder ! 

Lara posted herself in front of the riddle, and re-read it for the next hour, pondering all the meaning attached to it. At some point, she sat under it, playing with a black fire orb she twirled in-between her fingers as she was contemplating every answer possible. 

« At least I can keep myself warm for a while… »

The little fire ball stopped abruptly. Wait. Warm for a while…  
A candle. It’s a fucking candle ! 

Lara jumped to her feet, scanning the riddle again. Yes, it had to be it ! A candle only lasts a few hours, is useful by burning down and can be snuffed. She smiled unconsciously, baffled by how she didn’t think of it sooner but relieved she finally had the answer to the first part of it.

« My power is yours… » she repeated, no sure about the rest of it and not wanting to blow her chance by just yelling out her first answer.

It had to be directed at her very own ability, creating fire out of nowhere. But what about the eyes ? There was something else, something she had to do. 

Lara produced a bright flame atop her finger and ran it around the walls of the little room, something she already did before without any success. 

But then, above the right door was a little lump in the stone. She brought her finger closer to see a small carving in the shape of a snake. With two holes for the eyes.

Without hesitation, she dipped her finger inside, and as she expected, the snake lit up, making it look like its eyes were glowing.  
Lara stepped back as the door leading to the shortest path unlocked and opened in front of her. She couldn’t hold back the little winning cry that escaped her mouth as she went down once more.

« Lara, applicant 88, is the third to pass. Total time : 7 hours and 20 minutes. »

Third ? Really ? 

Lara was first surprised to see only two people in the final room of the exam, she knew her time had been quite correct, but she didn’t think so few candidates would have made it to the bottom in seven hours. 

But then, disgust flared up in her chest when she beheld who was already there. 

Looking up from his card castle with a satisfied smile was Hisoka, apparently very happy to see her. Not far from him was the strange needle man who always sent shivers down Lara’s spine when he was near. 

Great, alone in a room with two weirdos, what could go wrong ? 

They somehow managed to take the entire space just by their presence, and since the exam would go on for more than two days, it meant she was doomed to wait in this closed space until everyone arrived. Lara either had to sit on the left side of the room, closer to the needle man, or the right side where Hisoka was calmly stacking up his cards. One look at the expressionless needle man and her choice was made. 

Lara moved to a spot that gave her enough visibility to survey both Hisoka and the other man, far away from the latest and about five feet from the first, but the clown’s radiating aura was still too close to her own liking. She sat down with a relieved smile, letting herself breath out for a bit.

« I must say I’m impressed. I didn’t expect you here until at least ten hours. »

Lara turned her head toward Hisoka, daggers in her eyes. « Am I supposed to say thank you ? »

He chuckled, turning his attention from his cards to look directly at her. Lara almost flinched, it was never a good thing to be in Hisoka’s direct sight. « I see you’ve gotten into a fight. How did it go ? »

Lara turned her head back to her arm. She had almost forgotten the deep cut Fazili gave her, too entranced by the riddle and the need to end this trial. It had stopped bleeding, thankfully, and the pain was nothing she couldn’t handle, but the trail of red stains that went down her arms were far from pretty. 

« They managed to find someone who really wanted me dead, » she just replied, trying to scrub the dried blood off her hands. 

« That’s funny, they did the same for me. I guess we both have many people we’ve pissed off in the past… » he mused, his amusement growing.

Lara whipped her head back to him, a scorn on her face, « We are nothing alike, clown. I don’t kill for my own pleasure. »

Hisoka chuckled once more, becoming more and more excited by the expression on Lara’s face. He took the opportunity of being almost alone in the room to play with her a little more. As if it was the most normal thing to do, he got up to sit right next to Lara’s horrified face. 

« What the fuck do you think you’re doing ? » she said, eyes darting all over him as he crossed his legs, unbothered. 

Their shoulders were touching as if they were close friends, Hisoka’s leg almost on top of Lara’s. This sudden breach of her personal space made Lara’s heart almost burst out of her chest, she was not used to physical contact, and even less to a psychopath’s one.

« I like your energy, » replied the clown with a seductive voice that made Lara shiver all over, « It’s like a delicious perfume… You smell like cherry, you knew that ? »

Lara felt her face grow redder as she stuttered the beginning of a sentence. Hisoka licked his lips distinctively, his gaze glued to Lara’s.   
Too baffled to react properly, the girl decided to move away from him, but realized she was somehow stuck to… Hisoka ?

Huh ?

Indeed, as she tried to pull herself away from the clown, something kept her from even getting an inch away from him, her shoulder refusing to detach from Hisoka’s. 

« Did you know my aura possesses both the properties of rubber and gum ? » he drawled like he was simply talking about the weather.

Yes, she knew that very well. He never failed to mention it to anyone who would listen — definitely not her, for the matter. Lara grunted when she understood. This bastard had stuck her arm to his own shoulder to keep her from getting away. The meaning of this gesture was completely unknown to Lara who had no idea why Hisoka would want to keep her so close in the middle of the exam. To piss her off ? Yeah, that was very possible, but there were other ways to truly make her enrage. To have company ? No way, it was not like Hisoka. To prove a point ? Maybe, but what point ? That they knew each other ? That they were in — very fragile — good terms ? The others contestants had already been made aware of that on the very first trial. 

Lara sighed, tired of trying to find a way to explain Hisoka’s behavior. He was who he was, after all. At least he wasn’t trying to kill her, which was already a good start. 

She felt Hisoka chuckle at Lara’s resignation and she almost smacked him here and there. 

He kept building up his card castle, calm as ever, and Lara began to wonder what she could do to pass the time. Being locked up in an empty room with no occupations was something that brought back terrible memories, but thankfully, she had brought her bag at the exam with all the necessities. And that included a book, of course. 

She carefully pulled her black leather bag on her knees and began rummaging through it with her right hand — she didn’t want to think about what Hisoka would do if she accidentally made his card castle crumble by tugging too hard at his shoulder — until she found the thick book she had brought with her. Although she loved novels of all kinds, she’d preferred bringing an encyclopedia of poisons with her for the exam, just in case she stumbled upon a poisonous plant that could come in handy during the trials.

As she began to flip through the pages, she noticed Hisoka’s curious stare upon her book, probably wondering why she was carrying an encyclopedia of various toxic plants for a girl that could burn down her enemies. 

« Are you planning to make me a delicious cake filled with poison, my dear ? » he purred, his head slightly cocked to the side.

« Don’t tempt me. »

Hisoka leaned further into Lara to examine the page she was looking at, and the pressure of his whole arm on her body made her flustered again. He pointed at the illustration with his long finger and said, almost like a kid recognizing something he was taught, « I know this one. At the last Hunter exam I saw a candidate eat the berries before dropping dead. »

« Yeah, I bet he did. It’s an Actaea pachypoda, or Doll’s eye. If ingested in large quantities, it causes an inevitable death as it sedates the muscles of the heart, causing a heart failure. But since it looks like a tasty berry— it’s even pretty sweet when you taste it —, people don’t expect it to be dangerous. It’s one of my favorites plants, » she added, her gaze softening as she remembered the first time Helvar pushed her to learn about all the kinds of poisons in the world. 

« Hm, I wonder why… » mused Hisoka, smiling as he scrutinized her once again, « but that doesn’t explain why you want to learn all of this. »

Lara tore her gaze from the book to look at Hisoka, who was smiling with curiosity, a finger on his chin in an exaggerated manner. God she wanted to punch his perfect face. She bit the inside of her cheek, pondering whether she should reveal the truth to him. Her gaze wandered toward the needle guy who had closed his eyes, seemingly uninterested by them, but she could tell he was listening — he had nothing else to do either way — and she decided that this small piece of information was not threatening her safety. Hisoka could ask for a favor to make her spit it out anyway. Better tell him now when there were not many people around. 

« You already know I can absorb most attacks as long as they’re meant to hurt me, right ? Well, it also applies to poison. If someone is poisoned, I can take the poison out of their bodies, but only if it’s by an ill will. »

« An ill will ? » 

Lara shifted sightly to face Hisoka better, but it was hard to do since it only dragged the clown even closer to her. « Let’s say someone tries to poison you. They did it to kill you, right ? In this case, I can take the poison out because it’s filled with murderous intent. On the other hand, if someone swallows the poison knowingly, to save their friends for example, I wouldn’t be able to do anything since they did it with good intentions. »

Hisoka was nodding almost absent-mindedly, fascinated by her explanations and her beautiful silver eyes, so determined and full of potential… She was so, so close he wanted to break her right here and feel her all over… Oh, he would make sure no one killed her before he had the chance to do it himself…

Lara didn’t know if the clown’s stare was something she should feel proud of considering it was too close to being creepy for her own good. She had deliberately kept silent the fact that ingesting the poison was like a fuel for the beast. It was like a delicious feast for her and each time she did it, her power grew significantly stronger — until she could not hold it anymore. And when that happened… Well, Lara had been grateful that Helvar lived in the middle of a deserted forest back then… 

« So no poison can actually kill you, » began Hisoka, still smiling, « why do you need to study them then ? You don’t care which one it is, right ? »

« So far, yes, I haven’t found a poison strong enough that I could not absorb it. But I’m studying them for the aftermath, to be able to craft remedies. Most poisons disappear once I take them in, but they sometimes linger in the body. If no one takes care of it, the person dies maybe a week later, so I also need to be able to concoct healing mixtures if I want to fully heal someone. »

« That could come in handy, remind me to call you if I ever get poisoned, » he joked, leaning back on the wall to play with his cards once more.

« Why would I come to your rescue ? » snorted Lara, baffled by his arrogance. 

« Because you like me. »

Lara almost jumped but managed to keep herself still. « Say it again and I’ll cut your tongue, » she growled, aiming her piercing eyes to the clown’s face. 

« What ? That you like me ? » he repeated with malice in his voice. 

She had enough. Dangerous or not, she would not let him play with her like this. In a second, she had her hand on the hilt of her prized knife, ready to strike. 

The next second, Hisoka’s face was inches from her. A card was poised right under her chin, almost cutting her skin.

She gasped, utter fear coursing down her spine as she found Hisoka’s golden gaze too close to her, filled with bloodlust. 

« Now, now… Let’s not do something we’d both regret, okay ? » he purred, his voiced laced with a threatening tone.

Lara gulped and the movement made the card wobble against her throat. How did he move so fast ? She still had her fingers on the handle of her knife, barely unsheathed from her belt. Not daring to take another breath, she slowly nodded and felt the card leaving her throat. 

« Good girl, » Hisoka said, back to his cocky self, « Hm ? Oh, I left a mark… »

Before she could make any move, the clown lowered his head right underneath her jaw. Using his left hand to tilt her chin, he dragged his tongue across the bleeding cut with excruciating slowness.

If she wasn’t in the middle of he Hunter exam, Lara would’ve combusted here and then. The warmth of his tongue left a burning sensation on her throat. Shivers ran all across her body as her face got redder and redder. Lara felt flutters inside her lower abdomen and begged for another trap door to open underneath her. 

Hisoka retreated back to his spot and retrieved the cards of his destroyed card castle as if nothing had happened. Both of their shoulders were still connected by his Bungee Gum, which meant he still wanted Lara around, for some reason.

« Tasty, » Hisoka simply said, licking his lips with delight. 

Lara was staring directly in front of her, refusing to make any movement. 

What. The. Hell ?! 

Hisoka had unknowingly ignited her flaming aura, the beast inside her sensing the sudden rush of adrenaline and becoming more and more agitated. Lara willed her power to stay quiet as she tried to clear her mind. It would take a long time. When her gaze met the emotionless eyes of needle guy, she managed to pull herself back together and bury her head in her book. 

She almost wished she had finished the trial twenty hours later.


	6. A Sweet Victory - Trick Tower, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I'm back with the end of this third chapter ! Hisoka is getting particularly cocky in this one ;) 
> 
> I also wanted to say that I know there's some kind of "debate" on Kirua/Killua and Irumi/Illumi spelling, and since I watched HxH in Japanese with french subtitles, I'm going for Kirua and Illumi, hope this doesn't bother you too much ! 
> 
> Have fun reading and thank you for your support ! :D

Part 2

Lara spent the rest of the exam in relative peace, well, in as much peace you could get with Hisoka at your side. A few candidates arrived not long after Lara, but most of them finished the exam hours later, exhausted but glad they made it. But what truly pissed off the girl was the way everyone’s gaze darted toward her and Hisoka, still side by side — Lara had desperately tried to move away from the clown, but his Bungee Gum was holding tight. She stopped tugging when he had pulled out a card, his bloodlust radiating over her. Yeah, she’d rather stay next to him than end up in confetti. 

People were whispering about them, but one deadly look from Lara and they stopped talking altogether. 

After twelve hours sitting down and half of her encyclopedia devoured, Lara felt a dizziness take over her, more from boredom than actual tiredness. If this dumb clown hadn’t tied their shoulders together, she would’ve taken the opportunity to lie down a bit and meditate for a bit, but she could do nothing except rest her head on the cold wall behind her and close her eyes. She sighed in frustration.

« Something wrong ? » asked Hisoka, who had barely moved since the moment he sat down next to Lara. How could he stay so still for so long ? 

« I can’t rest properly because of your damn Bungee Gum. This floor is so uncomfortable… » she grunted, moving her legs once more to get rid of the numbness that was making its way to her thighs. Sitting cross-legged was the most adequate position she could find, but it forced her to touch Hisoka’s thigh with her own, something he seemingly delighted in, to her despair. 

The sudden conversation between the two candidates had brought everyone else’s attention upon them. Even if they weren’t directly looking at the pair, Lara felt that she was once again in the spotlight, all thanks to this annoying clown. 

« You can put your head on my shoulder if you want, I’ve been told I have a very… pleasant body, » he added with a side look to make sure Lara caught on the underlying implication. 

The girl pushed down all the unwelcome thoughts of Hisoka’s body that popped in her head in a blink. 

« Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass. »

Hisoka pouted. This grown-ass man pouted. 

I’m going to burn this clown, I swear I am.

One look at Lara’s expression and the other candidates finally turned away from them, none of them wanting to be in her bloodlust radar. 

More candidates arrived after the first day, but not as much as the next morning or even the last day. Hisoka severed their link each time he or she wanted to go relieve themselves in the little bathroom behind a door to their left, where she had scrubbed the remnant of blood in her arm and tended to her wound. She had hoped to take this opportunity to get away from him, but one look from Hisoka and all her rebelliousness had vanished. 

Lara had managed to get a bit of rest in those three days, even with Hisoka right next to her. She had never been fully asleep of course, it would’ve been suicidal to let her guard down in this room, but she still felt better after her daily meditation sessions.

Once, while she was fully invested in her breathing exercise — she focused so deeply her mind often severed from her body, allowing her to calm down her powers, just as Helvar had taught her — she had carelessly let her head fall down to the side. Landing right on top of Hisoka’s shoulder. When she had woken up from her slumber, finding the room sideways and something soft under her, she first thought the exam had prepared another trial, until Hisoka’s deep voice rumbled under her.

« Really, if you keep behaving like this, I won’t be able to hold myself back… » he had said, almost moaning.

Lara had shot upward so fast she actually hurt something in her neck, which made Hisoka beam in satisfaction. 

After that, she had spent half an hour in the bathroom, melting in a puddle of shame. He had let her stay there voluntarily, because if Lara had sensed an ounce of danger around her, she would’ve stopped the attack immediately, as if on auto-pilot. He had let her rest on purpose, just to torture her when she would wake up. Lara couldn’t wait for this trial to be over.

When they weren’t trying to murder each other, Hisoka was tirelessly building his card castle again and again, while Lara read a good chunk of her encyclopedia. From time to time, Hisoka would ask her about a certain plant or poison, and she gladly told him what she knew about it. He actually seemed interested, which surprised Lara, but the teaching fiber inside her was very pleased to explain these things to him.

A mechanical robot had come four times to offer food and drinks to the candidates, ranging from soda to cakes to full meals. Lara had almost moaned when she took a sip of water, feeling dehydrated. Hisoka hadn’t bothered to take anything, so Lara was not surprised when he asked to take a sip from her own bottle. She had reluctantly given him the water and when she took it back, Hisoka mused that it was like they just kissed. 

Lara had crushed the bottle in her fist, hoping the clown had gotten the message. 

Finally, only thirty minutes were left for the candidates, but Lara was more and more anxious as she didn’t see Gon and his friends anywhere. As if sensing her anxiety, Hisoka had removed his Bungee Gum, which allowed Lara to stand up and look at the doors expectantly — as far as possible from the jester.

Finally, right before the last minutes passed, Gon and his friends jumped out, relieved they made it out. Lara immediately joined them, congratulating them for their performance. But she didn’t miss Hisoka’s satisfied stare on the corner of her eyes. She had already seen his growing interest for the boy, especially when she managed to distract the clown from them at the first trial. It was not good.   
They barely had time to discuss that the door had opened, finally letting light come through. A genuine smile tugged at Lara’s lips.   
Finally. 

The breath of fresh air was such a relief that she extended her arms in the air, breathing fully. A grateful smile parted her lips, making her look like the girl she could’ve been for a moment, joyful and shining with happiness.

She didn’t catch Leorio blushing when he realized how beautiful she could be, or Kurapika thoughtful stare, probably recognizing something similar to him in Lara. 

But the relief was too good to last. They had barely stepped in the open that another exam jury was already waiting for them, probably ready to explain what the fourth trial would be. 

Lara was standing next to Kurapika as the jury member explained the rules, and she almost recoiled when she felt the remnant of a terrible bloodlust oozing off him. 

« This exam is really good at getting on our nerve, isn’t it ? » she whispered, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

Kurapika looked a bit startled, still not used to Lara’s presence and even less to her being chatty. He turned his eyes to her and calmed down when he saw her gentle expression. He understood then. Not only had she fought someone that somehow had a link to her personal history, but she was also warning him : by still being angry about the prisoner they fought off, Kurapika was putting himself in the open, his anger too noticeable for the other candidates — especially those stronger than him. 

Kurapika nodded once as a thank you and Lara focused her attention back to the man explaining the trial, not missing a word of the rules. 

She marveled for an instant about how powerful people always seemed to attract each other. Lara wasn’t self-centered enough to miss how Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were fated to become extremely strong opponents, and had somehow managed to stick together to form a powerful alliance. Kirua had something slightly different to him. Lara had recognized the Zoldyck bloodline in his white hair and the way he moved without making a single noise. His cold and calculating eyes reminded her of the way she was when they trained her back at the facility, when they made sure she would not hesitate a second before murdering her target. Too bad for them, Lara had been the most emotional child they ever had to deal with — in a good and bad way. 

Gon’s friends were going to be incredible Nen users, Lara didn’t have a single doubt about that, but until then, she felt like she had to try her best to help them. 

She saw Hisoka advance to pick his card, then the needle man and his frozen smile that sent chills down her spine — why was she so bothered by him ? 

Lara’s number was called next and she heard Gon’s surprise as she retrieved her card. 

« Woah, Lara ! How did you manage to finish so fast ? » he exclaimed, and Lara almost blushed at the sheer amazement in his voice. People never praised her unless they had something else in mind. 

« Actually, I could’ve been much faster, I got stuck for like 3 hours on a stupid riddle… » she answered, scratching her head in embarrassment. 

All of their mouth dropped down from shock and Lara was left trying to keep them from making too much applicants curious about their conversation. 

Finally, when everyone had a card in hand, Lara discreetly looked at who her target was. 

34\. 

She had already put her tag in her bag to avoid anyone who might’ve missed her number to have a chance to see it, but others weren’t as fast. She put a face on the number : a young, tall man with a quite nice smile. If she remembered well, he arrived down the tower after a day or so. Not bad, but not enough to win against her. It would be an easy target. 

What would not be easy was being targeted. Lara was great at concealing her presence, but once someone felt her aura, they would know she was around without exactly pinning down her location. She would have to move constantly during a whole week.

Well, this is going to be interesting.

They embarked on a steamboat, going straight to the Island without even a moment of rest. Lara wasn’t too bothered by the situation, but she could telle some candidates were worn out from the tower. 

Actually, being on a boat was something more challenging fort her than all the trials she’d had to face until then. Closed spaces were her nemesis, but water was her worst nightmare. Water was terrifying, always threatening to engulf anything that ever came in contact with it. Lara’s power was fire after all, and that one time she desperately tried to escape those treacherous waves, her power had been of no use at all. 

Yeah, she couldn’t wait to be on solid ground once again. 

Lara was resting on the edge of the boat, head tilted up and elbows resting on the ship’s rail, gulping up fresh breaths of sea air. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to forget the waves underneath her.

« Not a huge fan of sailing, huh ? » asked Killua with a curious look on his face. 

Gon was on the other side of Killua, pondering over his target. When Lara had learned that Gon’s target was Hisoka, she felt her anger rising faster than it ever had. It took her a lot of self control to keep herself from throwing the clown overboard to spare Gon from ever facing him. 

Not far from the three of them were Kurapika and Leorio, discussing wether they would kill each other if they needed to in order to pass. They seemed to get along particularly well. 

That’s cute, thought Lara before turning her gaze on Kirua. 

« Yeah, water and closed spaces bring back too many unpleasant memories, » she replied, a small smile on her lips as if to apologize she had any weaknesses at all. 

« Really ? Why ? » asked Gon, suddenly interested by their conversation. 

Lara looked at the both of them, with their eyes still full of hope. She had been like them, a long time ago. Maybe she could tell them about her past, she was sure they’d understand. Kirua was an assassin after all, he had probably killed as much people as her, if not more. Plus, if the organization was still around, it would be safer if they knew the danger it represented. 

Lara looked around for a bit, making sure that no one was listening too closely before inching a bit closer to the kids. 

« When I was a kid, some men murdered my entire village, including my parents, to kidnap me and take me to an illegal facility along with about twelve other children. These men called themselves « scientists », they wanted to prove that humans could do much more than what we thought. I spent all my teenage years imprisoned in this facility, being experimented on daily. One day, I managed to escape, bringing down the building with me, but I ended up falling in a river on my way out. I was stuck underwater for so long I almost drowned, if a branch hadn’t made its way up to me so I could grab onto it, I’d be dead by now. »

« Woah, that’s awful, Lara… » said Gon with a genuine sadness in his eyes. Lara felt her heart clench. This kid was way too nice for this world. 

« Did they succeed ? With the experiments ? » immediately asked Kirua, a serious expression on his face.

Lara looked at him and saw clearly the real question behind this seemingly innocent one : Did they turn you into a monster ?

« I heard one of them did meet their expectations, but it didn’t turn out very well, » she merely said, knowing full well that Kirua would catch on her implications. 

The boy kept his cold eyes on the girl for a second, probably deciding wether she was a threat or not. Considering the way he put his hands in his pockets, he had decided she wasn’t against them, at least for now. 

« Is that why you decided to become a Hunter ? » asked Gon again, his big eyes shining in the sunlight. 

« Yeah, it’s one of them. Being a Hunter will help me to get my revenge. But before that, I still need to discover where the hell is my master. »

« Why ? »

« Well, to be honest, I don’t know myself. He’s a very unpredictable man, in the four years that we trained together, I’ve never managed to guess his next moves. Which is also why I was quite surprised to see he had left me without a word one morning. If I truly want to tear down the people that created this facility, I have to find him first. »

Both kids gulped at the shadowed expression that crossed Lara’s face, something so dark they couldn’t even begin to comprehend the sheer fury the woman contained in her heart. Even Kurapika’s anger was nothing compared to Lara’s determination. 

Gon and Kirua exchanged a glance, both a warning and a understanding : keep Lara on their side. 

Finally, the boat arrived at the edge of the Island, and Lara was very tempted to just run into the safety of the ground. Sadly, she had to wait for Hisoka and needle dude to get off the boat first, which felt way too long to her liking.

When she was given permission to leave, Lara didn’t waste time and jogged until she decided she was far enough from both the boat and the two men already on the island. Lara jumped graceful into the highest tree she could find. There, she could clearly see most of the island, but more importantly, she could still see the steamboat with every applicant on it.

Perfect.

Now she just had to wait for 34. Since he didn’t know Nen, it would be relatively easy to track him. Once she had his tag in hand, she’d just have to pass the time. 

Yeah, no biggie.


	7. IV. Ticking Bomb - Second Hunter Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Thank you so so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me !! This chapter is pretty short but things will get reaaally interesting in the next one if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> Have fun reading !

IV. Ticking Bomb - Second Hunter Exam

Obviously, things hadn’t gone according to her plan. Lara was truly wondering if she should just stop trying to predict how her actions would turn out altogether.

The radiating pain made her grit her teeth so hard she thought she’d break them. 

Hisoka. She needed to find Hisoka, now. 

Only he was capable of keeping her Nen in check. 

Dammit ! This bastard really messed with me… thought Lara, scrambling through the forest, her arms clenched around her chest. Deep down, she felt the beast scratching against her mental barriers, desperately trying to break free. She felt it roar in her head, and she had to stop for a while, sweat pearling on her forehead. If it got out now, it would be a rampage. 

The trial had gone pretty well until this very moment, Lara carefully avoided running into the clown and managed to steal number 34’s tag with ease along with three other ones. She had planned to stay up in a tree to wait for the last hours of the trial and had stumbled across needle man.

Before she could react, he had hypnotized her in mere seconds, pushing her to violence and murder. Her bloodlust was at its highest, begging for a fight, for slaughter. She couldn’t give in, she refused to kill innocents. 

Finally, she felt Hisoka’s aura, right in front of her, in a clearing, alone.

Thank god it’s only him…

He was patiently waiting, probably for some prey to show up, and was certainly not expecting to see Lara in such a bad shape. She bursted out of the forest, swaying and barely able to breath. 

Hisoka had already felt something strong coming for him, but he didn’t think Lara was the origin. By then, she should’ve been waiting close to the shore, at least five numbers in her hands. 

His curiosity rose when he saw the normally so sufficient girl almost on the verge of crumbling. For a moment, all the excitement that had built up each time he had seen her disappeared, thinking she was just like the rest. Weak and unable to become something more.

And then he felt it. 

She was not on the verge of breaking down, she was about to explode. 

Hisoka’s eyes widened as she came closer and closer, her eyes shining with a fear he never thought she possessed. 

« Hisoka… » she whispered, and he remarked that it was probably the first time she called him by his name.

Lara stopped a few meters from him, and before she could say anything, she felt her body giving up from fighting so much. Thankfully, before she hit the ground, Hisoka’s powerful arms were around her. 

« Don’t… You’ll… »

The pain scorched the jester before she could finish her sentence. Her skin was burning. It was like a great bonfire, her aura radiating like a volcano. He winced at the touch, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle, and kept his arms around her, still too baffled to react properly. 

Lara clutched his top, the pain she felt so strong she was starting to loose control on the beast. 

« Hisoka… I need to ask for a favor. » 

His lips parted in shock, understanding what she was asking for. Lara was never the one asking for a favor, and she was always sure to make things even between them so that she would never have anything to do for him. 

She must be desperate… Thought Hisoka, before putting a smile on his always smug face : « Very well my dear, what is it you desire ? » he said with an amused tone. 

« I can’t… I can’t hold it anymore. This… This asshole did something to me, it’s going to destroy everything if I let go… You’re the only one who can keep the beast contained. »

« Contained ? »

« Use your Bungee Gum, wrap your aura around me, like a shield… It will contain my power… I can’t hold it any longer… »

Lara groaned again, and this time, Hisoka gently put her down in the grass. She looked at him with her bright silver eyes, and her pleading look combined with the sheer power she was restraining almost sent Hisoka over the edge again. With a sly smile, he stepped aside, and cast his Bungee Gum around the girl, enveloping her with a pinkish aura as strong as he could. 

« Go on sweetheart, show me what you got. »

Lara screamed. And all hell broke loose. 

From afar, all someone could see was a strange pinkish bulle, and the faint shape of a person on the grass. But on the inside, something terrible finally broke free. Tendrils of smoke, speeding at an inimaginable speed tried desperately to find a way out, but the Bungee Gum did not let it.

Hisoka did not close his eyes, but to be fair, it took him a great deal to maintain the bubble around her.

So much pain… And this hunger… He had never seen anything quite like this. To say Hisoka was surprised would be an understatement. He was fascinated. He wanted to fight that power, to crush it in his bare hands. And then, the darkness seemed to calm down, understanding that there would be nothing more for it. Hisoka gasped : inside the bubble, two white eyes, far from human and devoid of feelings were looking right at him. And as if they felt threatened by the man, they disappeared immediately, taking the black fire with them, retreating right back inside Lara’s body. 

Lara woke up with a gasp, her body aching all over, but in a much more manageable way. She felt like she had just run for days and was finally coming down from her bloodlust euphoria, but it would take her a while before she fully recovered. In a sitting position, she noticed Hisoka standing next to her, and she almost gasped when she saw his expression, one that she had seen only once, when she saw him kill this man. He was literally bathing in pure euphoria, his mouth parted in a quite unsettling way. 

« Hisoka ? », she asked, finding her throat sore from all the screaming. 

He seemed to come back to reality, his eyes travelling all the way across her body. Not a single scar, he mused to himself. He crouched to look at her in the eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. 

« How are you doing, darling ? »

Somehow, Lara felt even more uncomfortable than usual being near the clown, and something inside her was telling her to get away from him as soon as possible. 

« Fine. But, I’m not that drained… Must be because of the shield, the beast probably calmed down when it saw no one to slaughter… », she shuddered at the last words, refusing to imagine what would’ve happened if she lost control, she was so grateful that she decided to part from Gon and his friends…

Lara raised her head, and the look of pure vulnerability she had almost threw Hisoka over the edge again. « Thank you. »

Oh, how he wanted to destroy her right now… No, not yet. She’s not at her full capacity… thought the clown, truly wanting to break her as much as he wanted to kiss her tear stained face… 

Wait. Kiss her ? 

Hisoka’s expression faltered as soon as he processed this thought. No, that was not something he was used to wanting from a woman. There had been some ladies in his life, for sure, but he had never had the urge to show any romantic signs toward them, especially to those he wanted to fight. 

Lara’s sigh as she got up got Hisoka out of his trance, and when he saw her looking down at him, he barely had the reflex to sand up as well. 

« I guess you want me to repay you the favor. Tell me, what do you want ? »

Lara was almost shaking from nerves. They had rules : the favor had to be of the same nature as the one previously demanded. An eye for an eye. It was the biggest service she ever asked him, and she was truly scared of what he might ask in return. 

But against all odds, Hisoka smiled, a malicious glint in his eyes and said, « Nothing. »

Lara stood there, dumbfounded. 

« Yet. »

« What ? »

« I don’t need anything from you for now. I guess I’ll ask you a favor when we meet again. »

« Surely there must be something you want right now, » pressed Lara, not wanting to leave the clown with an advantage on her in the middle of such an important exam.

« Oh, there are many things I’m thinking about right now… » he purred before putting his index and middle finger on each side of his mouth, his tongue lazily gliding between them. A treacherous heat surged in Lara’s lower abdomen. His gaze trailed all over her body and she suddenly felt too exposed despite her clothes covering more parts of her skin. « But I won’t need a favor to satisfy this particular need, sweetheart. »

Lara stiffened, sensing the underlying threat Hisoka was suggesting despite the flutters inside her stomach. There was no way in hell she’d let this psycho touch her, she’d make sure to burn him slowly and painfully if he ever laid an unwelcome hand on her. 

She gave him her middle finger before turning away from him, but she couldn’t help the smile that crept up her lips as she jogged away from him. Despite all his weird impulses, Hisoka was fun to be around. The more they interacted, the more she spent time with him, the more she grew attached to him. Was it a good thing ? Probably not, but it was still something.

If she was honest, she was curious to see what the future would bring.


	8. V. Deep Bonds - Heaven's Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH I love this chapter !! I remember blushing like hell when I first wrote it, things are finally getting serious between Lara and Hisoka, yay ! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I won't be able to post tomorrow but don't worry, I'm far from done !
> 
> TW : Mention of suicide and self harm.

V. Deep bonds — Heaven’s Arena

« You’re going to get killed at this rate. »

« Ah, wouldn’t that be blissful… », he murmured, caught in his ever-lasting euphoria. 

Hisoka had gotten an actually bad scar from his last fight in the arena, careless as always, he had played with his victim for a while, allowing them to hurt him before ending the fight in a glorious murder. 

« Remove your shirt », she ordered.

Usually, Hisoka would not take order from anyone, but she was the exception. With her fierce grey eyes, Lara didn’t bat a lash when he revealed his powerful torso, flawless in all aspect except for the gruesome scar on his side, bleeding and fuming. Yes, fuming with green poison she could smell from miles. 

« Tsk, you really are reckless. This is a powerful poison, it would’ve killed a normal human in less than ten minutes, » she commented while urging him to lay down on the sofa. He did as commanded, his smug smile not leaving his lips for an instant. 

Hisoka and Lara had passed the rest of the Hunter exam with ease, along with Gon and his group of friends. Except Kirua. The needle man — who turned out to be Kirua’s brother, Illumi — had messed him up so badly he ended up killing another applicant. Lara had also carefully avoided fighting with Hisoka during the duels, to his terrible dismay.

After that, Leorio, Kurapika and Gon decided to find Kirua at the very heart of his home. It was a very noble gesture, Lara would’ve actually loved to accompany them. She would have if she hadn’t had an irrational fear of Kirua’s father, Silva. He had no idea of who she was, but Lara had gotten very close to being killed by him just a few months after she escaped the facility. After being used to being praised by hundred of scientists, Lara was just a naive girl who had never experienced the real world and was convinced she was invincible. She had stumbled upon one of Silva’s mission against a Nen user. She’d never forget the utter panic that didn’t left her for days after she witnessed what was left of the man who was foolish enough to face Silva Zoldyck.

So instead, she had wished them all the luck in the world and made her wait to YorkShin City and Heaven’s Arena, desperately in need for some money. Lara wasn’t the one to fight for entertainment, but with her ability to kill someone with a simple look, she easily made her way to the 200th floor while filling her pockets with a good amount of cash. 

A few days later, Lara had been very happy to see Gon and Kirua again at Heaven’s Arena — even if she was a bit worried for them —, they seemed to become stronger at an alarming rate, which was for the best considering the type of people that fought in this place. Cruel thugs and bloodthirsty assholes were the usual, but she hadn’t expected Hisoka to be here as well. At least not at the same moment as she was. They’d been talking often between fights — well, Hisoka had mostly been trying to push her to accept a fight with him, but she never relented. Nevertheless, she herself was surprised to see that she actually did not hate the idea of being near him as much as she used to. Which was probably something she should be concerned about.

« You almost sound preoccupied for me. », Hisoka purred, looking at her with those golden pupils she always found incredibly cold and fascinating. 

« Don’t get your hopes up, I just need to practice my ability. »

Hisoka snorted. Of course she was just « practicing ». He could feel she had grown accustomed to his presence, just as he was beginning to really enjoy her company.

Lara moved Hisoka’s right arm out of the way to have access to the wound and wondered how the jester could handle the pain so well. The slash was deep and greenish, but nothing she couldn’t handle. 

« Hold still. »

Seeking deep inside her Nen, to the darkest corners of her powers, she found the beast, as always. A dark matter, always by her side, or against her sometimes, but always hungry. As soon as it smelled the poison and the blood, it stirred toward it, coming out in tendrils of black smoke from Lara’s whole body. The tendrils absorbed the green poison as if it was nothing more than juice, and soon, the blood was gone too, leaving nothing but a clean slash that was still open. 

Lara rolled her head back, almost grunting from the sheer power the poison just granted her. The tendrils retreated inside her, satisfied. That was another perk of having a monster inside you : it could feed off any evil possible, as long as it was inflicted with the intent of hurting someone. Poison, blood, pain, all of it was like a delicacy to her beast.

When she looked at Hisoka again, his expression was the one she often found him having when facing a worthy opponent : pure ecstasy.

« Oh, I don’t think I will ever get bored of your power, Lara… »

« Ew. »

Hisoka did not remark on her disgust and began to sit up, about to go for a well-deserved shower, when he saw Lara come back with a set of bandages and needles. 

« What is that for ? »

« Lay down. You need stitches. »

« I can do it myself. »

« I know, but this poison isn’t the usual kind. If you don’t apply a special balm on it, your skin will start to rot, and I so happen to have this mixture with me. So unless you want to turn into a gruesome puppet, let me do what I have to do. »

It was a challenge, Hisoka sensed it. 

Lara’s face was impassible as always, not letting anything show, and only the most capable could sense the never-ending turmoil she had to fight every single minute. But for a reason she was not able to explain, her constant fear and consuming darkness was subdued when she was with Hisoka. Which, to be honest, was making her doubt her own sanity considering the kind of man he was. 

He had no idea of any of that of course, and she hoped he’d never find out. She was also wondering how far she could push him until he decided to put walls between him and her. Apparently, stitches were an acceptable line, and he laid back down with a tired sigh. Lara loomed over him, her power brushing against Hisoka’s against her will. She was still having trouble calming her beast after this sudden intake of poison, it was as if she had woken it too soon, and now, it was not ready to go back to sleep without a good fight. As she carefully stitched Hisoka’s side, hoping the repetitive movement would calm her, he could not help remarking her unusual agitation.

« Restless, my love ? »

« It’s the poison. Every time I absorb someone’s darkness, it builds up inside me, until I can’t hold it anymore. »

« Fascinating. How long have you been containing yourself ? »

« Considering I barely used my Nen in the last fights and in general, I’d say a year and a half. »

Hisoka inaudibly gasped. She had contained her power since the Hunter exam ? No wonder she was radiating so much energy all the time. He had tried countless times to see her aura, to guess what her power could’ve been that she was capable of killing people just by looking at them, but each time, he saw nothing, except for the rare times she let him see a glimpse of her capacity, just like she did when absorbing the poison in his side.

« I know what you’re thinking, » Lara said, a smug smile on her face, interrupting Hisoka’s thoughts.

« And what am I thinking ? »

« You’re wondering what it would look like if I used all this power, and you’re also wondering why you can’t see my aura even though you desperately tried to. »

« Touché. »

Her smile fell off her face when she went back to put the final touch on his side, a bandage that covered all of his stomach and part of his back. She couldn’t help but notice how warm his perfect skin was, almost as warm as hers, always burning because of the fire inside her.

With a sigh, she looked at Hisoka with a stern face, knowing the crazy bastard was probably already plotting a way to make her use her power at full capacity. 

« Trust me, you don’t want to see what I look like when I use all of my power. As for my aura, you’ll have to find out on your own, » she added with a wink. 

She was about to turn her back on the clown when a strong hand clasped her wrist. All her medical furnitures fell down as Hisoka pulled her roughly back to him. With the surprise factor, Lara almost tripped on his chest, but managed to catch herself, her face now mere inches from Hisoka’s. 

He had a sly smile on his face, but a deadly threat in his eyes, and Lara had to admit that at this very moment, she was scared. She felt his warm breath against her cheek, along with the sweet smell of candy and something she could not quite decipher. 

« Remember, darling. A favor for a favor. »

Crap. 

He was right. Part of the deal they made so long ago was that for every favor they would ask, they had to get one in return. Lara owed him one since last time, during the Hunter exam, where she desperately asked for… well, for him to contain her power. Her lips curled just thinking about this moment, and Hisoka’s smile widened, fully understanding she was thinking of this particular encounter. 

« Last time was very… entertaining, to say the least, » purred the clown in a deep voice, « but I didn’t ask anything in return. So I am doing it now. And truly, I think it’s a very fair trade considering your last favor. »

Lara bit her lip, hard. God, he was really making her do this now ? 

Hisoka tightened his grip on her wrist, and Lara let out a whimper when she felt the invisible bond linking them hurting, like a collar around her heart. The favor was fair. He contained a very powerful demonstration of her power, and was asking her to reveal her deepest secret in return. The favor was not of the same essence, but still equal. The more she tried to resist the bond, the more it burnt her poor heart. Hisoka, on the other hand, was enjoying this deeply. He raised his left hand and shamelessly tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear, truly getting more and more excited by the situation. She who was so calm and emotionless on the regular, she who radiated more power than anyone he had ever encountered, was literally crumpling in his hand. 

Oh, how he would savor the day they would finally turn on each other…

« So, tell me : why can’t I see your aura ? », he whispered.

« Fine. »

Hisoka let go of her, and she quickly retreated in the back of the room, sitting on the chair next to the great window overlooking the giant city. Her face was serious as ever, with just a slight tremor in her lips, Hisoka had to admit that she was undoubtedly one of the prettiest woman he had ever seen, for she possessed a beauty that was carved not in sunlight but in a darkness deeper than the night.

« I learned to conceal it, » she began. « Even when I use my Nen, I can make people see what I want them to see. It’s like a permanent Zetsu, except I can use every aspect of my Nen without breaking it. My aura kind of… retreats inside me so that it’s not visible to others, which also helps me conceal my presence altogether. The only downside to this is that since I’m reducing the natural shape of my aura, my power is trapped, smothered. This is why you and other people can still sense my power and my aura when I get close. I’m like a volcano about to erupt, you can sense the heat without seeing the fire — at least that’s what Helvar used to say. »

« But it was not always like this. After I was imprisoned and experimented on, I was still very young and clueless about myself. The first months after my escape, people would run away from me all the time ; those who didn’t see my aura were just inexplicably scared by me, and those who could see it always ran away from me. Until one day, when I was sixteen, a very kind man decided to teach me how to see my aura, and how to hide it from the world. I actually fainted when I saw it for the first time. When I woke up, I tried to rip my own skin apart. »

For the first time, Hisoka saw Lara remove the black bandage she always kept around her left forearm, revealing a pattern of brutal scars, as if some beast had raked their claws multiple times on her pale skin. He couldn’t imagine the pain someone must’ve felt to try to hurt themselves so violently. 

« If it wasn’t for my master, I would probably be dead. »

What a shame that would have been… thought the clown.

« He was capable of concealing his aura too, and once I perfectly mastered Nen and aura concealing, I was able to pierce his defenses too. Helvar was like me, he had been used, modified, experimented on by the same people who took me when I was just a kid. And then, four years later, he decided I was strong enough, and just… vanished. The only thing I have left of him is a letter. »

« What does it say ? »

Lara plunged her hands in her cleavage, the only place she knew the note was always safe, and handed it to Hisoka, who did not miss an occasion to give her a pervy look given the provenance of the folded paper. She rolled her eyes and added, « Helvar was a very eccentric man, always talking in riddles and using tarot cards to predict the future. Never once has he been wrong, so I guessed his words were a big prediction about my future. Still trying to figure some of the parts though. »

If you shuffle the cards, be sure to fight for Justice. There, keep the magician close to your heart, but don’t let him blind you. You’ll fight for Justice again, but this time you’ll find the Sun. Be careful with those who come from the Star, they might take the Swords against you. Find the High Priestess and roll the Wheel of Fortune to find me, but don’t let The Lovers defeat you first. The Empress you’ll become, and the World will finally see the true extent of you power. Judgment will come in time, do not let your Tower take over, or Death will come too soon. 

He handed back the cryptic letter to Lara, who folded it with a resigned look on her face. Approaching the clown, she kneeled in front of the small table that was right next to the couch. Hisoka, still shirtless and now sitting up, hunched over to examine Lara’s movements. She then pulled out a worn pack of tarot cards, with an old design on the front. There, she pulled out each card.

« The first part was the easiest : he would always talk about the Hunter exam, and how it was a great way to fight crime in the world without worrying about getting caught. », she said, holding the card that had a woman wielding two swords on each side of her, « The Hunter exam was Justice, so I had to pass the exam. That is also where I met you, » she added, holding up the card of the Magician, where a man with a knowing smile was dancing in a rain of cards. 

Hisoka had guessed the same, but seeing himself as part of her prophecy and having a very similar attitude to the man represented on the card made him chuckle. 

« That is quite fitting indeed », he purred, looking at the card with a very curious glint. 

« Too bad he didn’t mention The Magician was sociopathic sicko, I would’ve reconsidered. » she growled, sending daggers with her eyes.  
« Such cruel words for such a pretty mouth… » 

Lara didn’t react to his words, but couldn’t deny the slight blush that crept up her cheeks. She wasn’t used to people complimenting her, and Hisoka’s tireless flirting was affecting her more than she would’ve liked. She shook the thought away, focusing back on the prophecy.

« Obviously », she continued like nothing happened, which amused Hisoka greatly, « keeping the magician close to my heart referred to the deal we made at the exam. He also warned me about me being « blinded » by you, which I clearly failed because you got me evicted of the Hunter exam for « threatening to kill a member of the jury ». »

At this, she glared at him with a murderous intent in her eyes, still not forgiving him after he made her fail the Hunter exam because she was with him when he tried to kill a jury member. 

« Sorry… » he purred, faking an embarrassed face and clearly still very proud to have bothered her. 

« Anyway… I fought for « Justice » again, which means I took the Hunter exam again — and sadly so did you —, but this time I found the « Sun ». At first I wasn’t sure what it meant, but I think he meant Gon and his friends. Until them, my life was just revenge, but when I met them, they brought a bit of happiness in my life. », she added, a soft smile growing on her face. 

« And the ones who came from the Star are the Phantom Troupe, I guess ? »

« I thought of this too, because they lived in Meteor City. But I haven’t met them yet, which means that I’m at this precise stage of my prophecy. »

Well, technically, Lara had met Chrollo, but it happened before the Hunter exams, so it didn’t add up. Visibly, they were fated to meet again.

« What about the rest of the prophecy ? » asked Hisoka. 

« Well, I don’t really know… I clearly need to find a powerful woman, The High Priestess, to help me in my quest. The Wheel of Fortune is a bit more vague, but he loved to play games, so I have been looking this way for a while now… I don’t really know about the Lovers though, there might be two people in love that will try to stop me… The Empress is a very powerful card, which probably means that I’ll have to fight once and for all at some point. The World can be interpreted as either the actual world, or something more personal, the World can be for example people I care about. The ending is clearer, in a way : I’ll probably finally find those who imprisoned me as a kid, they’ll face Judgment, but I must be careful to not let my anger, the Tower, take the better of me, or I’ll die, Death. »

At this, she held up the Death card, which was represented by a grim looking skull on a red background. Hisoka snatched with ease the card from her hands to look at it closely.

« Hey, give me that card back ! », Lara cried out, very distressed at the sight of someone else holding her dear deck, one of her only prized possessions. 

Seeing her reaction, Hisoka only put his gigantic arm up in the air, so that Lara had no choice but to lean over him to reach his hand. He kept leaning back, a smug smile on his cruel lips, watching her get closer and closer with glee. 

Lara didn’t even notice that she was almost face to face with him until it was too late. With a trick, Hisoka made the card disappear, and Lara’s face widened in surprise. In a swift motion, Hisoka grabbed her waist and pulled her in. Lara ended up sitting on his strong tights, both legs on each side of him. In the action, the small table had turned over and all cards had spilled from the top. 

Lara’s card finally reappeared, dangling dangerously between the clown’s teeth.

« Come and get it… » he purred, a look Lara knew very well in his devilish eyes. 

Lara didn’t think her face could get redder as she desperately tried to escape Hisoka’s strong arms. The beast inside her took her agitation as a sign a fight was incoming and was getting more and more agitated. In response, her silver eyes began to shine brightly, betraying the turmoil that was building up inside her. 

« Ah, yes… There it is… », moaned Hisoka, the Death card falling to the ground and dragging her even closer to him to feel the power radiating from her.

Unable to move, Lara let the cruel man put his left hand close to her eyes, his own golden pupils gazing up at her. He put his hand against her cheek with a surprising gentleness, caressing with his index the base of her eye. 

« Do you even have the slightest idea of what you’re doing to me…? » he murmured, examining her as if she was the rarest jewel on the planet. 

Lara was barely able to formulate any thought in her head, let alone say coherent phrases, so she kept her mouth shut and prayed that the sick clown would get bored quickly. 

« Every time we meet, you get more and more interesting. First, you managed to trick me into an oath, then you impress me with your power, and now ? Now, you give me the tastiest enigma to solve, an enigma that will lead to you finally giving into your power ? You have no idea how excited I am to see this… »

Oh, I have an idea… thought the girl as Hisoka’s hand started to slowly trace lazy circles on her back, making her shiver in earnest. She couldn’t bring herself to calm down, and the more Hisoka’s deep voice resonated in her head, the more her eyes shined, and the more her lower abdomen became a tangle of butterflies. This goddamn clown… 

And then, Hisoka smiled again, but this time, Lara understood that he had something on his mind, and it was not good at all.

« I need a favor. »

Lara gasped, shocked. She was not expecting that, at all. Oh god, oh no no no no… He was allowed to ask for anything, as long as none of them was harmed, nothing was off the limits, and considering the state they were in right now, she felt literal fear course through her at the possibilities. 

« But… You— you’ll be in debt, if you ask for a favor now. I thought you didn’t like to be outpaced… » stuttered Lara while Hisoka’s hand was still resting on her cheek, his pinkie gently but firmly holding her jaw so that she wouldn’t lower her gaze. 

« You’re right, this isn’t very smart. But I can’t hold on any longer. You know the deal, » he added, licking his lips in anticipation. 

Lara bit her lower lip, and nodded once, feeling the oath they made burning deep inside her heart. He asked for a favor, she had no choice but to honor it. 

« I will only ask for one thing : a kiss. »

Lara’s eyes widened. A kiss ? 

« Just a kiss ? » she blurted, the words coming faster than she wanted to. 

« Yes, just a kiss », Hisoka chuckled, « What were you expecting, my dear ? »

At this, she realized that she could blush even more than she thought. Lara had never been in such an embarrassing situation and she wanted nothing more than to bury herself deep in the ground and never be seen again. 

Seeing her dismay, Hisoka leaned further, so that their lips were now inches apart. « Don’t worry, I’m not going to break you yet. I have a lot of patience. »

And with these words, Hisoka’s lips crashed against Lara’s, sweet and hungry. 

Lara felt like her heart was about to burst, and the poison she ingested earlier was making her power stronger than usual. She started to glow. 

Hisoka almost moaned at the sight, and did not hesitate to deepen the kiss. His tongue made his way across Lara’s lips, and she gladly let him in, not in control of her body anymore. Feeling the sheer aura of Hisoka against hers was intoxicating. She plunged her hands through his fiery hair, turning his usual haircut into messy pink strands. Hisoka groaned against her lips, pleased by her attitude, and explored her back with his strong hands, pulling her as close as possible to his broad chest. 

Lara was going mad. Their powers intertwined, her own monster trashing inside her with glee and hunger, Hisoka’s hands all over her body, all of this was making her become a different person, someone she never thought she would be. Her insecurities were thrown out the window as the cruel man bit her lower lip before ravaging her a little more. 

She felt powerful and vulnerable at the same time, and when she let out a moan against the clown’s lips, she swore he gripped her sides a little harder, barely containing himself. 

And then, with a little flick of his tongue against her swollen lips, Hisoka pulled back, leaving Lara breathless, and to be honest, hungry for more. 

Hisoka’s eyes were filled with glee, almost as dazed as hers. His fiery hair was all messed up, the only visible sign of their outburst.   
Lara on the other side, was still glowing a bright shade of silver, and when she opened her eyes, Hisoka was almost sent over the edge. They were still shining, but they had turned a deep shade of purple, one she only had when she truly let her power break free. He could feel the power inside her rolling, delighting itself in their passion, desperate for more. 

Still caught in a trance, Lara leaned for another kiss, but Hisoka put one finger against her red mouth. 

« One kiss, darling. » he purred, very content of the effect he had on her.

His words broke the spell and Lara suddenly went back to her usual self. She blinked rapidly, and when she finally came to her and realized what had just happened and what she had just done, she jumped out from Hisoka’s lap, red as a burnt tomato. 

Did I just… ? Did I just lean for another kiss ?! What the… She bolted towards the end of the room, refusing to face the clown until she calmed down enough to from coherent words. Wait, was she glowing ? Lara looked at her arms and studied the glow, one that she was not used to have unless she lost control or set the beast free. But somehow, with Hisoka, her power did not break out in the usual destructive fire she could not control.

Interesting. 

This calm reasoning helped her settle down, and when she felt composed enough, she whirled, finding Hisoka still seated lazily across the couch, a smug look on his face. She almost got embarrassed again at the sight of his messy hair, but she managed to swallow her shame and look at him in the eyes. 

« I hope you’re happy, now you owe me one. »

« Very happy, especially since your favor will have to be of the same worth as mine… I’m curious to see what you’ll come up with. »

Lara’s eyebrows raised. He was right in a way, she would probably have to ask for a similar favor from him, so she didn’t really have any advantage against him. It would have to be something physical, concerning him, and something not too big, in ideal, something beneficial, but something harmful could work too. The more the favor was equal to the last one, the more both of their power amplified, so they both tried to be as fair as possible, even if in this case, she really didn’t want to. At least, since they couldn’t ask for a favor until the other person asked for one in return, she was safe from Hisoka’s whims for a while. 

« At least I won’t have to deal with you for a while, » Lara said, arranging her hair in what she hoped was a confident attitude, but Hisoka was not fooled, « since I’m leaving tomorrow, I guess this was goodbye. »

« You’re leaving ? » said Hisoka, his smile faltering. He almost sounded… disappointed. 

« Yes, I have enough money for traveling and much more, I’m not staying here to fight for pleasure, unlike some, » she added with a pointed stare. 

Hisoka smiled at this, but deep down, he still hoped she would at least have one fight with him, especially after he had a taste of her power. Too bad he just gave away his favor, he really was longing for a fight with her now. Unless…

« I really was hoping to fight you soon, sweetheart… »

« Only a fool would accept to fight you, sicko, » she said, picking up her scattered medical supplies.

« That’s truly a shame, my fight with Gon is in two days, you’ll miss it, » he sighed, feigning sadness.

Lara’s blood suddenly burned. « Your what ? », she said, anger burning every words. 

I’ll never, ever, get enough of her… thought Hisoka as he relinquished in the power she was exuding, similar to the one he felt a long time ago, when they first met. 

« You can’t fight Gon, » she said, clear and certain, « he won’t survive it. »

« I think you’re underestimating him a little, dear. »

« He’s just a kid. »

« Don’t worry, » said Hisoka, finally getting up to stretch, « I’m not going to kill him, he said he wanted to fight me, so I indulged. It would be a waste to kill him now. »

He walked towards Lara, who carefully backed up against the wall, trying to put as much distance between her and the jester. Hisoka was back to his murderous self, and being near him in this situation was never a good thing. Thankfully, he stopped at a reasonable distance, still smiling. 

« I really hope you’ll come and see me fight, darling. »

« I’ll go. Not for you, for Gon. »

Hisoka rolled his eyes, fully aware that she would come for the both of them, and that she would be squirming on her seat, hoping that her dear Gon wouldn’t get too much bruises. 

Lara on the other hand, picked up her cards and her medical supplies as fast as she could and was already heading for the door, more precisely, for Gon’s room. If he really wanted to fight Hisoka, the least she could do was to prepare him for it. 

She stopped in the doorway, giving one last glance to the smirking clown. 

« Please, don’t destroy his dreams. » she said, with an almost sad look before closing the door behind her. 

If she had stayed a bit, she would have seen Hisoka’s expression turn into one of pure glee at the fact that he had just made her beg for something. Thankfully, she did not.


	9. VI. An unexpected teacher - Heaven's Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! Thanks again for the support, it makes me so happy to see you enjoy this story !! Here's a bonus chapter because I really like writing Lara's interactions with Gon and Kirua, they're such smol beans I love these kids haha   
> I will post the next chapter later today, enjoy this short bonus in the meantime !

VI. (Bonus) An unexpected teacher — Heaven’s Arena 

« Do you have a death wish ? »

Lara was holding Gon’s face in-between her hands, piercing his eyes with her silver stare as he tried his best not to look too embarrassed. Kirua was almost malfunctioning next to them, looking at Lara with anger as she kept squishing Gon’s face, trying to reason him. What did she think ? If Kirua himself couldn’t convince Gon, neither would she !

« Sorry, but I really have to fight him… » The black haired-boy muttered, embarrassed, « I need to settle something, » Gon added, determination in his eyes.

Lara said nothing, scrutinizing his face once again. Finally, with a sigh, she let go of his cheeks — to Kirua’s relief — and laid back in her chair. 

No matter what she would say, Gon really wanted to face Hisoka, he probably had decided it weeks ago anyway. Lara still felt the phantom touch of Hisoka’s lips on hers, and all over her body — just as she still felt all the times he had truly terrified her. If even herself, who may be able to hold up against him in a fight, was still utterly scared to confront him, she could not imagine how it would be for Gon. 

« Well, since nothing I or Kirua can do to change your mind, you leave me no choice. Meet me in an hour at my apartment. Both of you, » she ordered as she was leaving their room.

« Why ? » 

Lara turned halfway, the door slightly ajar. « For training, of course. Besides Illumi, I’m probably the one who knows Hisoka’s abilities — and personality — best. You want to have a chance against him ? I’ll tell you all I know, » she added with a genuine smile.

Gon’s face lit up like a ray of sunshine, even Kirua seemed grateful. 

Something softened inside Lara’s heart. Yeah, it felt good to help her friends.


	10. VII. Rescue Mission - Phantom Troupe's Lair

VII. Rescue mission - Phantom Troupe’s lair

« How did I end up in this situation ? » was something she really had to stop asking herself at some point, because there was no way in hell she could explain why she was now running on the city’s roof, following the two boys she had so dearly protected against Hisoka and all kind of ennemies before. Or why she was also following two of the Phantom Troupe’s members at the same time, knowing very well that Gon and Kirua did not notice their presence. 

She was now hidden in their lair, all members present except for the very well known leader, which was a good sign for her. Chrollo would certainly not like to see her in here, to say the least. 

Gon was trying to get free from one of the members, a short man with jet black hair. Seeing his friend struggling, Kirua tried to step in to help him, only to be stopped by Hisoka’s sharp card on his neck. 

I have to do something now, thought Lara as she felt sweat pearl at her temples. She already knew enough about Chrollo to guess what kind of people his little spiders were. Kirua and Gon didn’t stand a chance. And if she had to go against all of them to protect the kids, then she’d gladly give them a glimpse of Hell before they killed her. 

« Wait. »

Lara stopped dead in her tracks. Did they see me ? No, their eyes weren’t directed at her. Machi, the girl with beautiful pink hair and cold eyes who told them to stop looked around.

« We’re not alone. »

« What do you mean ? I don’t sense anyone else, » said the big guy with the dangly ears. 

« Don’t you feel the power around us ? Can’t you feel this… thing radiating ? »

« Yeah, it’s the kid. He had a strange aura on him since the beginning, what’s new about it ? »

Hisoka raised his head, suddenly interested in the conversation. She was right, there was a strange feeling coming from Gon, something he was not used to see in him. But even with a deep search, there was nothing out of the usual coming from either of the boys. Then why was this such a familiar sensation ?

And then it hit him at the exact same moment she stepped in the open. 

To say all of them were surprised would be an understatement. They looked mortified. 

No one had sensed her, none of them had been aware that she had been standing a few meters from them all this time. 

Except for Hisoka, no one in the Troupe knew who she was, but they were not stupid enough to not sense the threat she was to all of them. 

« Am I the only one who can’t see her aura ? », asked swiftly one of the member, a young man hidden by a scarf.

« No, I can’t see anything either. »

« Neither can I, even with Gyô. »

« That’s impossible… Everyone has an aura, even those who don’t use any Nen. And with the power she has, she should have a strong one. »

That’s my girl… thought Hisoka, very excited by the turn of events. Seeing how careful the Phantom Troupe, one of the most powerful gang in history, was acting around her only confirmed what he had sensed a long time ago.

Lara advanced slowly, not in the slightest bothered by all the eyes on her. She raised her head and looked directly at Gon and Kirua, sincerely hoping they would catch on her plan. Her eyes landed on Hisoka for a second, on the card tightly held against the boy’s neck, and finally on his golden eyes. He licked his lips as his only acknowledgment, making Lara frown at the clown’s behavior. He was enjoying every minute of it, she knew it, and it took all her will to not cut his hand right here and there. She thought better of it, and put on a sly smile on her face.

« Well, I thought I’d find you there. It seems that you got caught. »

Gon and Kirua gasped, not very sure of what was happening. Even Hisoka was confused by her actions. He first thought she was here, well, to find him. 

« So it was you who sent them ? », asked Machi. 

« Yes, I did. Those kids are my apprentices. I wanted to test them by ordering them to follow you without being noticed. They had to tell me where your lair was, and come back. Right, Gon ? »

Gon looked at her with wide eyes, still too baffled by how the situation was turning. But he also remembered everything she did for them in the Hunter exam, and how she gave them advices on Heaven’s Arena. Lara was not against them, and for now, she was their only chance to get out.

« Right. We didn’t notice the members following us. »

Kirua quickly caught on Lara’s plan too, and decided that since Gon was trusting her, he should do the same. He nodded, putting on the shameful face of someone who just failed. 

« It’s okay. The Phantom Troupe is quite hard to defeat, after all. I really hoped you would’ve sensed the trap they had prepared, but you didn’t die, which is already good enough. »

Kirua and Gon feigned a relieved sound, but Lara wasn’t done.

« Nevertheless… », she added in a deeper voice, allowing a minimal part of her power to be seen in her shining grey eyes, « You failed. »

She trained her deadly eyes on Gon and Kirua, careful to not scare them as much as she would usually do, but she still directed her power at each and every single spider, including this goddamned clown. All of them gasped audibly and the girl who was holding a book let it drop with a thud on the floor. 

She’s very strong… thought Machi, and immediately felt somewhat sorry for the kids. Hisoka on the other hand was hit by her power as if she had just caressed him, his face slowly turning more and more ecstatic. Lara did not fail to notice it and this time she really almost cut his head off. 

Finally, she went back to her normal state and put on a very polite smile she hoped would be enough to persuade them to let all of them go.

« I’m very sorry for all this trouble, but we meant no harm. Their mission was only to follow you, nothing more. I’m going to bring them back home so they can train harder, and maybe in a long time, they will manage to catch the reward for one of you. »

She motioned to Gon and Kirua, and both of them took the moment of confusion to escape their captors grip. The kids went on each side of Lara, who at this instant, was truly acting as a mother protecting her children. They turned around and started to walk out. Lara was truly hoping this very fast turn of events would be in their favor long enough for her to lead them outside. 

« Wait. »

Crap. Lara turned back around, a big smile on her face. The older guy with the long black hair was looking directly at her. « Yes ? ». 

« What’s your name ? »

« …Lara, » she answered after a pause.

« Well, Lara, would you be interested in a position in the Phantom Troupe ? »

Every member turned to him as if he had lost his mind, but his expression was very serious. Lara’s eyes widened, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the proposition, which didn’t fail to enrage some of the members. 

« I’m very sorry, but I’m sure your leader would not be very happy to have me among your ranks. Besides, I work alone. »

On these last words, she put her hands on the boys’ back, silently urging them to leave now. They left almost running, hoping none of the members would change their mind before they were far away. 

« What did she mean by your leader would not be happy ? », asked the same guy after a while. 

« I don’t know », replied the tall blond lady, « but I vaguely remember Chrollo talking of a girl named Lara that he knew a long time ago. We should inform him. Hisoka, follow her, make sure she’s not plotting anything strange. »

« My pleasure. »

« So we’re letting her go ? We don’t even have any idea of her power, what if she just wanted to see if we were all there to kill us later ? » roared the big guy. 

« She’s not, » interrupted Machi, « I can feel she has nothing to do with us. She’s a mentor. Even if sending the kids here was extremely dangerous, it was just a test. »

« It’s your intuition ? »

« Yes. Trust me, she’s not coming back. »

At least I hope so… If she ever faced one of us in a fight, I’m not sure we’d stand a chance. We’ll have to stay together for now, thought the girl as Hisoka slipped out of the lair, looking stranger than usual.

Well, that was close, » said Lara when they finally jumped past the great fence that signaled the edge of the city. 

Gon and Kirua stopped as well, breathless from the trip. « Why did you help us ? », said the white-haired boy, obviously still careful with her. 

« I was in the area and I noticed you on the roofs. I’ve had my eyes on the Troupe for a long time, and I quickly understood what you were doing. Oh, by the way… »

Lara gave both of them a sharp slap on their head before yelling like a mother or a sister would if they caught them sneaking out of the house. 

« Do you realize how dangerous that was ? They could’ve killed you in a second if you did so much as blink ! »

They both apologized, kind of relieved to see she was not trying to kill them too. Lara sighed, « Please, be careful next time, I’m pretty sure they’re up to something big. Don’t try to fight them, they’re not just powerful, they’re also cruel and merciless. They destroy everything in their way. »

« Don’t worry, we’ll be careful », assured Gon with a genuine smile.

Lara smiled in return, and bid them farewell, but as she waved back at them, she couldn’t help but feel a sting in her heart.  
« Why do I feel like this is far from over… », she murmured to herself, a hand on her chest. 

« Because it is. »

Lara jumped back, startled by the deep voice that suddenly emerged from the shadows, only to find Hisoka’s always smiling face staring at her. 

« You idiot, you scared me… » she said, grateful it was him and not another member.

« Did I ? My apologies, sweetheart… »

He raked a hand through his flaming hair, getting closer to her, « You put on quite a show back there, I must say I’m impressed… »

« It wasn’t a show, it was a life or death situation. How could you threaten to kill those kids ? How could you stand still while they… »

Lara wasn’t able to finish her sentence because two lips immediately crashed against hers, followed closely by the scent of sugar and blood. Before she could react in any way, Hisoka had pulled away, licking his lips in a dazed expression, leaving Lara dumb-founded and red as a tomato. 

« Sorry, after the demonstration you gave us… I couldn’t hold it anymore. Your taste is too exquisite my dear… » he added with a wink.   
Hisoka did not just kiss her like that. He did not just do this. 

« You’re dead, » Lara said, murder in her eyes. 

The clown merely chuckled, very much certain of his effect on the black-haired girl. And as much as Lara was trying to burrow it down, she did feel something not so… unpleasant in her lower abdomen. This damned clown was just trying to get her to explode against him, to finally give in and fight once and for all against him. 

No, he’s not worth it. I won’t give him what he wants. Not yet. 

Lara felt Hisoka’s smile falter when she took a deep breath and simply dusted off herself. « This is the last time you do this. You better go back to your little group before they ask questions. I guess they have no idea we know each other, do they ? »

« No, they barely know anything of me. Gon and Kirua were smart enough to not say anything either. I’m just here for one person anyways. »

« Let me guess, Chrollo ? »

At the mention of his name, Hisoka’s eyes glinted with the curiosity that he always had before serious fights. « Do you know him that well ? »

« We… had a few encounters in the past. Ask him, he’ll probably tell you better than me. »

So she knew Chrollo personally ? Realized the clown. It was not that surprising considering she was the one to help him integrate the Spiders, but to have a deeper history with the leader, that was something else entirely…

« Anyway, I have to go. I guess we’ll meet again, clown, » said Lara with an obviously disgusted face. 

« I’m looking forward to it » purred the man, not letting her out of his sight as she walked down the street. 

Oh, this woman…


	11. VIII. Memories - Chrollo and Lara's past, Spider's Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii ! Here's another bonus chapter that I had a lot of fun writing ! I really love Chrollo's character and I'd love to see the Phantom Troupe's beginnings more, so I crafted a little bonus that explains Lara's first encounter with the Hisoka's number 1 obsession.   
> Not sure if I'll be able to post tomorrow, but I'll update very soon, hope you'll like what's coming next !

VIII. (Bonus) Memories — Chrollo and Lara’s past, Spider’s Lair, Yorkshin City 

« We encountered a girl named Lara, » said Machi, « When Nobunaga asked her to join us, she said she was convinced you wouldn’t appreciate that. »

« Lara ? », wondered Chrollo, lost in some memory.

« So you know her ? »

« Can you describe her to me ? »

« Petite, long black hair, silver eyes, dressed all in black. None of us noticed her presence until she revealed herself. We couldn’t see her aura… »

« I see. It’s her, then. She must’ve learned to conceal her aura… I’m a bit disappointed she didn’t come and say hi. »

Everyone was taken aback at his words, Hisoka in particular. So it was true, she had met Chrollo and survived. More than that, she had met him and kept her Nen. That alone was spectacular. 

« How come you’ve never said anything about her ? » asked Machi, looking a bit betrayed. 

Chrollo sighed. « It’s a long story. »

« We have to wait until tonight, don’t we ? » said Nobunaga, already leaning back in a confortable position.

« Very well, if you insist. Lara… was supposed to be our number One spider. »

The whole clan gasped audibly, but the original six members even more. 

« I found her on Meteor City one day, long before either of you arrived there. She was young and looking for some kind of organization, but she especially had murder in her eyes. I immediately sensed the potential she had. It’s quite funny actually, back then, she couldn’t take a step without people running away from her. Consider yourselves lucky she didn’t engage into a fight, I’m not sure either of you would stand a chance if you faced her alone. »

Hisoka was looking as calm as usual, but deep down, he was absolutely shaking. For Chrollo to say this, she had to be extremely powerful. The rest of the Spiders had sensed the danger coming from her, but to hear their own leader affirm that she was capable of destroying them was something else. 

« Her aura is something I had never seen before. She escaped from a facility where they performed experiments on kids to create some kind of super-soldiers with enhanced Nen. Lara qualified herself as a monster. I think she is. She must’ve found a great master if she can make her whole aura disappear now… We stayed together for a while in Meteor City, I taught her how to survive in the slums and how to defend herself as best as she could. We were quite close, to be honest. I offered her to join me in the creation of the Troupe, but she refused. She didn’t want to be tethered to anyone after what she went through. It was understandable, but I wasn’t willing to let her go with all the power she had to offer. I tried to steal her Nen, and I couldn’t. »

« Is that even possible ? » asked Nobunaga, breathless. 

« I didn’t think it was. She’s the only one who has ever resisted me. When I tried to get a hold of her Nen, I felt something try to rip me apart, and before I could assimilate her power, it retreated back to her with a sound that was nothing human. When she realized what I had done, she punched me in the face, » He added with a little smile.

Hisoka almost laughed audibly. Yeah, that was very Lara-like. 

« I never saw her again after that. She literally disappeared from every radar for four years. I heard rumors about a girl causing mayhem in some cities at some point, and then about an undefeated woman in Heaven’s Arena, but I didn’t realize it could be Lara. Speaking of… Hisoka, you were at Heaven’s Arena not long ago, weren’t you ? »

Shit, he pieced it together, thought the jester. There would be no use in lying, they would guess that Lara and him had met at some point. 

« Indeed. I did recognize her from Heaven’s Arena, she was a very powerful opponent. She fought rarely, but very efficiently. Lara always refused to fight me though, what a pity. »

« Sounds like her, always avoiding conflict. Well, now you know who she is. I still do hope one day she’ll change her mind and join us. She’d do wonders… » Chrollo mused, going back to one of his books. 

One thing was for sure, if they ever crossed path again, Chrollo was not letting her escape again.


	12. IX. Confessions - Roof of YorkShin City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack ! Here's a deeper chapter than what we've been used to, I wanted to show that despite his absolute lack of empathy and bloodlust fever, Hisoka is still human and mostly a man that has probably never been shown any kind of affection in his life. What will happen when someone finally truly cares for him ?  
> You'll find out in this chapter hehe !  
> After that the story will jump straight into the Greed Island Arc, and OH BOY you are not ready for what's about to come xD  
> Have fun reading and thank you again for your support, it truly warms my heart to see people appreciate my story so much !!

IX. Confessions — Roof of YorkShin City

« Are you enjoying this ? »

Hisoka half turned at the familiar voice, licking his lips that still tasted like her. There she was, looking at him with more resentment then she used to, and to be honest, he did feel a pang of pain when he saw her accusing eyes. 

The city was burning, devastated by the Phantom Troupe, and though it all sounded like the most beautiful melody to Chrollo, to Lara, it felt like pure torture. 

« Not really, » admitted the jester, « pointless massacre is not something I find joy in. »

« Then why do you stand here, watching ? » she asked again, standing next to him, « Why don’t you stop them ? »

« Why don’t you ? », he retorted, planting his golden eyes into hers. 

She was actually taken aback by his question. Her eyes got lost in the cataclysm happening before her for a moment. He’s right. Why am I not fighting against them ? Why am I not stopping them ?

« You and I are the same, sweetheart. We don’t take part in anything, we don’t pick sides. We just keep doing what’s best for us until what’s best changes. You’re not fighting them because you’re too scared to be against them, but you’re not fighting with them because you despise what they are. Simple as that. »

Lara almost growled at him and his cruel accusations. Yes, in a way he was right, she did not want to take part in anything, knowing very well the extent of her power and the disaster it could create, but mostly because she was holding on the something much more precious than that : freedom. Only someone like her, who had been bound and imprisoned for so long could truly appreciate the feeling of having no ties, no limits, no restrictions to their life. Hisoka could not understand all of this. 

« You’re right. I don’t want to take sides. But we are far from being the same. »

« Really ? »

« You only care about yourself, » she said, plunging her bright silver eyes in his, « One day, you’re going to be defeated, you’re going to be alone, and no one will come to your rescue. You’ll be forgotten, wondering what all this egoism ever gave you. »

« And what makes you think you won’t die alone ? », replied the clown, a menacing aura coming from him. Lara’s words were striking a point and he hated to be refuted. 

« I probably will as well, » she said, turning her eyes back on the city with a calm expression, « But at least, I’ll look back and know that everywhere I went, I did my best to help and protect those that were dear to me. Life is not about strength, or being the most powerful person ont this planet. It’s about the people you meet, about seeing them become who they always wanted to be. »

Hisoka said nothing, but slightly gasped when she turned her head back to him, a genuine smile on her face. 

« We are the same, in a way. We want people to get stronger, to evolve and become the best version of themselves. But this is where the comparison stops : I want them to be happy and to fulfill their dreams. You just want to destroy them. »

At this, Lara’s eyes turned sadder, almost melancholic. Hisoka stayed strangely mute, pondering for an instant her words. And then he realized.

« You’re an enhancer ! »

« What ?! » Lara gasped back, suddenly on the defensive. 

« All this time, I thought you were a transmutter, like me, but you’re just like Gon, a naive enhancer. »

Lara was so taken aback by his sudden discovery that she did not think to deny it immediately, admitting by the same time her true nature. What she didn’t add was the fact that although she was born an enhancer, she had merged into a specialist. The experiments she had to endure at the facility had altered the very nature of her Nen. Her power was something not even Hisoka could correctly dissect. It did not belong to any category in particular, too wild to fit in any. 

How did he discover this on his own ? No one had ever correctly guessed what kind of Nen user I was before… That’s very, very far from good, Thought the girl. The more Hisoka knew about Lara, the more power he had over her. 

Hisoka didn’t seem particularly moved by his discovery, actually, he sounded more curious than ever. It was obvious to him now that her fire was similar to Gon’s energy, but he saw in her eyes that she was hiding something else. Lara was a mystery he took great pleasure in solving, piece by piece, until he could have all of her. 

« Well done, clown. But I’m pretty sure anyone would’ve guessed it, » she added, trying to dismiss her initial reaction. 

Hisoka was of course no fool and quickly understood that his assumptions were indeed exact. He chuckled, very satisfied by his own discovery and the fact that she was now almost facing away from him in an attempt to hide her emotions from him. In a swift move, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, not letting her time to react.

Hisoka was too fast for her, and in a second, she was about an inch close to the clown, her wrist hung between them like an unmovable anchor. She immediately tried to get out of his grasp but his grip was so strong she felt her skin bruising. 

« Let go ! », she yelled as she started to fear for her life.

« Look at me. »

At this, Lara stopped wriggling and looked up at her captor’s face. She was shocked to find his face strangely calm and serious. A chill crept up her spine. Serious Hisoka was never a good sign, especially with her. 

« I’m going to fight Chrollo very soon. »

« I know, it’s probably the seventh time you’ve told me. »

« There’s a possibility that I might die. »

« Yeah no shit, have you finally realized that you’re not invincible ? »

Hisoka’s smile returned at that and he loosened his grip on Lara just enough to avoid bruising her.

« I have a question, » he added, serious once again, which was something that truly started to make Lara uncomfortable. 

I could kill her right now, thought Hisoka, who was very confused about his own behavior. It wasn’t like him, to say things like that, to feel such things. He wanted to kill her as much as he didn’t. He was lost with her, to say the least. Hisoka knew it wasn’t just because she was powerful and that, in a few years, she would be one of the most interesting opponent of his life. It was also because for some inexplicable reason, he kept being drawn to her. And he hated that. 

Nevertheless, wether it was his upcoming fight with Chrollo, or his unsatisfied bloodlust, he confessed.

« If I died, would you miss me ? »

Lara took a second too long to process his words. What the hell had gotten to him ? Hisoka was not the type to care about what others said about him, much less to ask them. But somehow, she felt in his look that for once, he was being honest. There was a certain sense of despair to him tonight, of tiredness. She felt a pang of pity for the man, and decided to answer truthfully.

« Yes. You’re annoying, crazy, unstable and a murderer — and a huge perv. But I would lie if I said I didn’t like you. I wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but I like spending time with you. I guess I would be sad if you died, but I’m sure you wouldn’t say the same of me, since you’re still an arrogant narcissist psychopath, » she added with a knowing smile. 

« I would be sad if you died, » retorted the jester, « We didn’t even fight once, what a shame that would be. »

Lara snorted, « See, that’s the problem with you. You only see people either as opponents or as worthless things. You’re irredeemable. »

« I wonder what it feels like to care for someone for who they are. »

Lara looked at the tall man, who had dropped her wrist and was now looking at the rooftops, listening to the never-ending explosions. An idea flared up in her mind. She knew it would not do much, but maybe it would give him some strength for his fight with Chrollo. Hisoka had all his chances against the Spider leader, but he was terribly underestimating Chrollo’s abilities, and his arrogance might get the best of him. 

« Well, since you’re probably going to die, I guess I should ask for a favor. I would hate to waste my last wish, » said Lara with confidence, which surprised Hisoka.

« Oh, really ? Well, please, tell me. What do you want ? Money ? How much could a kiss be worth… Or a fight ? You know I’d love that… » he pondered, excitement showing on his face. 

Lara got on her toes to cup Hisoka’s face, the jester’s expression turning to confusion. « You want to know what it feels like to care for someone ? This is what it feels like. »

Slowly, Lara kissed Hisoka’s soft lips, her touch nothing more than the brush of a feather. The man clearly didn’t know how to react to such a gentle treatment. Lara didn’t let him time to think and pulled back immediately, leaving him with the ghost of her cherry scented lips and the warmth of her hands on his cheeks. 

Hisoka stared at this small creature who was a living bomb, ready to destroy a whole city in seconds, all the while still wearing a comforting smile on her face and gazing up at the monster he was with the eyes of an angel. 

« See, it’s not so bad is it ? I repaid your favor, we’re even now. Good luck with Chrollo. »

And with this, she climbed on the edge of the building, her back facing the street. 

And let herself fall down with one last wink to her dear clown.

« No ! » yelled Hisoka, seeing her fall to her death.

But when he reached the edge, she was running on the glass windows and soon, Lara was jumping on the rooftops, far away from all the destruction. 

Hisoka ran his hands trough his hair, his eyes still following the small shape of the girl that just kissed him like no one else ever had. 

Oh, he would not die against Chrollo. Not until he had her all to himself. Not until he had gotten everything from her. Flesh and soul.

You’re mine, and mine only, Lara. You have no idea of what you just did.


	13. X. Magic Tricks - Greed Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAA SPICE INCOMING !!! Whew, you're in for a threat haha, I really like this chapter, it was so much fun to write ! It's very long but trust me, you won't be disappointed !
> 
> I'm pretty sure I won't be able to update tomorrow but don't worry, the next chapter is coming very soon ! Have fun reading !!
> 
> TW : Graphic depiction of sex scenes, 18+, don't read if you're uncomfortable with this !

X. Magic tricks - Greed Island

Roaming through this island had been exhausting, mentally and physically. Lara had been more than happy to see Gon and Kirua training with their new mentor, she trusted her to keep them safe, but she had been up all night trying to find the freaking High Priestess, her only lead to find her master.

Helvar, where are you hiding dammit ?!

Lara wasn’t even sure he was on this crazy island, she was still trying to find a woman powerful enough to be the one he talked about. Bisky could’ve been the one, she was old enough and very strong, even though she was smart enough to hide it. Sadly, she had never heard of the name Helvar before and all of Lara’s hopes had crumbled once again. 

She needed rest. 

Thankfully, she had stumbled upon a hot spring in the middle of the forest, almost concealed by a thick mist and the water was just the right temperature for a well deserved bath. Lara quickly verified that no one was around and began to undress, letting her clothes pile up on the grass. She took a towel from her bag and hang it up on a branch just above the water. 

She sighed with glee when she finally immersed herself in the hot water, feeling her muscles relax and her head lighten. She dipped once under the water, and stayed there for a while, letting the peacefulness of the underwater calm down her thoughts. 

Lara had to keep going, she had to keep looking for her master. He was the only one who could help her find the organization that took her when she was only a kid. But this quest had been dragging on since so many years that she couldn’t help but feel as if her efforts were just all in vain. 

It had been more than two years now since she had seriously fought with her power and she felt the terrifying beast inside her trying to break free. It was so dark that she was afraid to let it out when she was alone, scared it might hurt someone. She had to hold it down until a good enemy showed up, then she could finally have some rest.

When she emerged from the water with a gasp, the last thing she expected to see was Hisoka, standing on the edge of the hot spring.  
With her panties in his hand. 

They both stayed still, dumbfounded. Lara, thankfully hidden by the water going up to the top of her breasts, looked at the clown, then at her underwear, and back at the jester. Hisoka blinked at her, understanding now why the smell of the clothes was so familiar. 

And broke down in a chuckle. 

The man’s giggle brought Lara out of her shame paralysis and she yelled at him in earnest.

« G-get out of here you pervert ! Didn’t anyone tell you it was rude to spy on women ? »

She was trying her best to keep a stern voice, but the truth was that she was suddenly very embarrassed to be in a such a weak position in front of the clown. She couldn’t get out of the water until he left and she had a feeling he wasn’t going to do so. 

« I knew I felt something familiar coming from here, » he said, casually sniffing her underwear, « I didn’t expect to see you so soon, sweetheart. Although I must say I’m quite pleased to have found you right now. Actually, I’m very excited to see you, » he added, his gaze distinctly lowering to her breasts. 

Lara brought her knees to her chest, blushing like a teenage girl and the water started to ripple from her aura growing more dense around her, unconsciously trying to protect her. 

« Ah, yes, I missed this. You’ve grown even more powerful… » moaned the clown, and Lara saw with unhidden terror the bulge appearing under Hisoka’s pants. 

« You fucking psychopath, » she said, her eyes widened in both embarrassment and disgust, « Go bother someone else ! »

« Actually, I really need a good bath right now, and since we’re miles away from any city, I don’t really have any other choice but to join you, » he said with a smirk. 

« Are you kidding me ? I’d rather die than bathe with you, you sicko ! »

« Well, I won’t stop you, you can leave if you want to. »

Lara bared her teeth. He clearly knew she would never leave the safety of the water to stand fully naked in front of him. 

« That’s what I thought, » he purred, very satisfied. 

Hisoka thankfully discarded her panties and Lara had to turn her head to the side while he undressed, but she couldn’t help a glance at the clown when he stripped down his pants. 

Oh, fuck. 

She pretended not to be interested when she heard his footsteps in the water and she clenched her knees harder when she felt him settle right in front of her. He had an arm hanging on a tree root, barely a few meters from Lara, who was desperately focusing her gaze on a flower to her left. Hisoka on the other hand, was trying to burn Lara with his golden eyes that roamed over her small figure. Sitting like this, her knees close to her opulent chest and her wet hair curling around her profile, she almost seemed like a normal girl, innocent and harmless. Beautiful, too. But Hisoka felt the terrible power she had inside her and knew very well how far from innocent she was. She reminded him a bit of Kurapika, in a way, always tortured and so serious. But she was so much more than all the toys he had. 

She was his favorite. 

« How long are you going to pretend I’m not here ? »

« As long as it takes for you to get the fuck out of here, » she barked. 

She bites, I like that, thought the clown. 

« Have you gotten any luck with your research ? Found any High Priestess yet ? » asked Hisoka, actually curious about her quest.

At this she turned her head a little, surprised he remembered the prophecy. 

« No, I’m still searching. Why are you here anyway ? Shouldn’t you be trying to defeat Chrollo ? »

Lara was actually very surprised to see Hisoka here out of all places. She thought he would be going to find a way to defeat Chrollo after Kurapika kept him from using his Nen. 

« Ah, I see you inquired after me, » he said with a smile. 

« I did not. » 

She did. Lara had to ask Gon and Kirua to find out what had happened to him, but she would never admit to anyone the relief she felt when they told her that he couldn’t fight the Spider leader after all because of Kurapika. 

Hisoka sighed. « I am actually here by Chrollo’s demand. He asked me to find an exorcist to remove Kurapika’s chain from his heart. »

Lara’s head snapped back to fully face him. He was working with Chrollo ? Ah, I see. Once the chain is removed, Hisoka will be able to fight Chrollo with all his power. The jester was truly hungry for more than just a fight with the Spider leader. He wanted to see the extent of his abilities. Typical. 

« Have you found one ? »

« Not yet, but there is one on this island. Speaking of… » he trailed off, staring at her with a look that meant nothing good, « You have the ability to absorb evil out of anyone, could you actually remove Kurapika’s chain ? »

« No, » she immediately responded, « I can remove many things : poison, blood, parasites and I can absorb most people’s attacks as long as they’re meant to harm. It’s all about intent. Kurapika never meant to hurt Chrollo, or to kill him by using his chain, so I couldn’t remove it. Besides, removing anything linked with a Nen is way harder than a simple wound. »

« Too bad, it would’ve saved me from long days of searching, » he sighed, extending his arms behind his head, which made all the muscles from his chest flex in a way that wasn’t without effect on Lara. 

She was finally about to relax a bit when she sensed the clown’s energy coming right at her. In a second, Hisoka had thrown a card at her, aiming right between her eyes. Before it could even touch her skin, Lara turned the card to ashes, letting the grey powder fall harmlessly in the water. She met the clown’s playful gaze and started to boil. Literally. The water started to make bubbles as she got angrier. 

« You definitely have improved, little fruit. Something happened, didn’t it ? » he added with the look of someone assessing an enemy blooming on his face. 

Lara didn’t like this look, she almost preferred when he was treating her like a toy then like a future enemy. Like the rest. But he was right. Something happened, and that something was her not using her Nen for way too long. Her body was reacting very badly to the power she accumulated for more than two years now. She hadn’t fought anyone with her actual power on this Island and she was itching for a release. Her muscles all felt like a thousand little bits of glass were cutting through it anytime she moved. The agony was familiar, it was the same she felt a long time ago, when she was still at the facility. Back then, she had kept her power inside, the beast almost driving her mad with its need to be out. And when it did… 

Lara shuddered with the memory of her escape and Hisoka didn’t fail to notice it. He felt it too. The turmoil inside her, similar to the one she had felt when she healed him at Heaven’s Arena, but so much more powerful than before. He was almost shaking from excitement. It would take him a long, long time to get back to normal. 

« You’ve been accumulating too much power, haven’t you ? I can feel it radiating from your body. It smells very good, you know. You’re like a living aphrodisiac, Lara, » he added, slightly moaning, which made Lara even more uncomfortable — and disgusted by the same occasion. 

He looked too enthralled by her and she was very aware of how dangerous it was.

« Only you could say that. Everyone I meet just say I reek of death, » she responded, but Hisoka saw the flicker of pain that crossed her face when she talked. 

« That’s why you like me, don’t you ? »

Lara chuckled. There was no need denying what he already knew. She did like to be with him, he was one of the rare people who was not afraid of her — even though sometimes she’d burn down an entire forest to stop him from getting too close to her. 

Hisoka removed his arms from behind his head and dipped down under water before coming back up a second later, his hair now wet and hanging in pink strands around his face. He must’ve scrubbed his make up off because his face was now clear of the drop and the star that usually adorned his cheeks. Lara stared at his handsome face, at this man who actually looked like a regular guy without all his artifices. 

« Why the makeup ? Why the whole « clown » stuff ? » she asked, wondering if he would actually answer. 

Hisoka’s smile faltered a bit at that, but he still answered, his eyes locked with hers. « I like it, nothing more. »

Liar, thought Lara. There was something to it, but he wouldn’t answer her yet. She knew he would open up one day, just like he had on the roof of YorkShin City. Until then, she had to put up with his refusal to talk about his past, or himself for the matter. 

Careless, Lara heard the crack of a branch a heartbeat too late. 

They both whipped their heads to the side and before any of them could understand what was happening, a bolt of green light was about to collide with Lara’s head. Thankfully, she was quicker and managed to hold the sheer ball of energy between her hands, keeping it from exploding right in front of her. 

The ball was pure aura, which meant a player had deliberately tried to attack them, but who ? 

It’s strong… Too strong ! With a grunt, Lara finally managed to absorb the energy, feeling the beast’s deafening roar in her ears as it fed on the new power. 

Hisoka was scanning the outer edges of the lake, but despite his best efforts, he couldn’t sense anyone. Then a high pitched voice echoed, already too far for him to catch them. 

« Have fun killing each other ! This is for my brother ! »

Hisoka had no idea who was talking and what they were talking about, but they clearly weren’t foolish enough to try and confront them.   
He turned his gaze back to Lara, who was now curled in a ball, her head concealed by her wet hair. When she finally looked at him again, Hisoka gasped. 

Lara’s eyes were purple again, just like they were when they kissed in Heaven’s Arena and her face was flushed, as if she had just run a marathon. Her hands were clasping the side of her head as if trying to block a noise, but what made Hisoka truly shiver was her aura. She had managed to keep it invisible, but Hisoka couldn’t deny the tendrils that were brushing against him, the crackling energy that was traveling around his body. 

She was intoxicating. 

« Hisoka… » Lara painfully moaned, and just like that, he felt his arousal grow again, his lips curling back in a predatory smile. 

Lara was dimly aware of the psyched expression on Hisoka’s face, but she was more worried about the tendrils of black smoke desperately trying to reach the clown’s aura. The beast was too much, she had to let go soon, in a way or another, or it would destroy her own body trying to break free. 

The girl threw her head backward, letting it rest on the branch behind her, grunting from the pain and exposing by the same occasion her neck and cleavage.

It was all it took for Hisoka to lose his patience. 

In a second, the jester was towering over the small frame of the girl who fascinated him since the very first day they met. He promised himself he would wait longer to satisfy this particular need… But she was so appetizing… 

Lara titled her head just enough to lock gaze with him. A chill went down her spine when she witnessed the crazed expression on the man’s face, as if he was now standing in front of a delicious meal after starving for weeks. She didn’t have time to retreat back in the water that Hisoka had both of her hands pinned on either side of her head, exposing her chest that was now above the water.

« What-What the fuck do you think you’re doing ? » she yelled, at least she thought she did, but her voice came weaker than expected. Despite all the embarrassment she felt at this moment, her body was yearning for Hisoka’s presence. For something more… And he knew it. 

« You know what’s the easiest way to make someone surrender ? To make them lose all control ? » he purred, his face so close to Lara’s that he could feel her ragged breath. 

« You fucking perv… » she grunted, all the while burning from the need to kiss him right now. 

But he was also annoyingly right, as much as she hated to consider the option, she knew her body would not resist to Hisoka’s devilish magnetism. It was as if her mind was telling her to run away while every single pore of her skin was impossibly attracted to the clown’s energy. 

Both of their aura were almost intertwined, curling like preys seizing each other.

The pain radiated through her body once more, and she was forced to arch back, her stomach grazing Hisoka’s chest. He clenched her wrists harder, barely able to hold himself anymore.

Not yet, he would have her beg for him. 

« I can free you right now, darling. One word and the suffering is over, » he purred again, punctuating his words with feather-like kisses on her neck. 

Lara couldn’t hold back a moan rising from her throat, which made Hisoka inch his body closer to her. She couldn’t escape the scent of bubblegum and sugar emanating from him, nor could she deny the absolute pleasure she was gaining from his strong aura. Lara could feel his hunger, an equal to the one she was feeling. Her eyes fluttered. 

She felt a slight burn in her neck and first thought that the clown was just going to end it all right here and there, leaving her bathing in a pool of her own blood, but when he brought his head back up to face her with a devious smile on his face, she understood. 

« You did not just give me a hickey, » she said in a whisper that still sounded angry enough for Hisoka to chuckle deeply.

« I like to mark what’s mine, sweetheart. In case you ever forget it. »

« I’m not… » Lara could barely finish her sentence, the ache in her chest growing more and more powerful. She started to glow again, her whole body shining from the power she couldn’t keep concealed anymore.

Oh, Lara… thought the clown, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation. He had to have her, now. 

« Come on Lara, » he said almost in a growl, « you know what to do. »

Damn it ! Thought the black-haired girl, her eyes locked with the handsome jester. He was waiting, but she would not let him have his way. Not like this. 

« I-I need a favor. »

« Yes… Say it… » he purred in his ear, his hands now roaming all over her skin, making her whole body ache with need, « What do you desire ? »

« I need you to help me release my power… But with one condition. »

At this, he turned his golden gaze back to her purple pupils and understood right at this moment that he had been fooled.

« You’re not allowed to touch me with any part of your body. »

The face Hisoka made was something to be remembered. Lara saw, bit by bit, his insane grin turn into the sour look of someone who would not have it his way. 

Lara smirked despite the pain, knowing she was now holding him in her grasp. Since it was a favor, he was bound to help her no matter what he wanted to do. There was a great chance that he would murder her right after this, but she had no choice. 

As soon as she said those words, Hisoka felt his own heart burning because he still had his hands on her hips. Forced to retreat, his excitement still very well present, he debated if he’d kill her right now just for leaving him on the verge of what would definitely have been a glorious moment. 

Suddenly, Hisoka’s sadistic expression crept back up his face. Lara looked at him, concerned. Had he really lost his mind ? 

He raised one of his long hand right above the surface of the water, and merely said, amusement in his eyes. 

« Did you know my aura possesses both the properties of gum and rubber ? »

Lara understood too late what he had in mind. Before she could say anything, he stuck her wrists to the branch behind her with his Nen before throwing pink tendrils from each of his fingers. One of them locked around Lara’s throat, the others clasped all around her curvy body. Two of them opened her legs underwater. 

Lara didn’t know she could blush any more, but she did. Hisoka on the other hand, was very much enjoying this display. He raised his right index, the only one that wasn’t connected yet to her flesh. It took the shape of a hand. 

« I’m going to make you scream, Lara. »

The last tendril shot toward her, circling her waist before landing right between her tights. 

Oh, shit. 

Lara yelped as a Nen finger slowly dipped in and out of her inside, brushing against all her sensitive parts. 

« T-tricky bastard… » she moaned, unable to think straight anymore. 

She never mentioned anything about his aura when she asked for a favor. Since his aura wasn’t technically his body, he was indeed fulfilling her favor. And she was slowly loosing her mind. Hisoka’s bonds tightened around her body, forcing her to wriggle even more against the Nen hand that was torturing her down there. Lara was panting, losing control on both her beast and her sanity. If she went over the edge — which was going to happen very soon if this damn clown kept going — she wouldn’t be able to conceal her aura anymore. The glow around her body kept growing stronger, like a star about to explode. 

Hisoka was vibrating. Both by the feeling of his Nen against her skin, which felt like he was touching her himself, but also by her abilities. She was so, so fascinating. 

« Oh, Lara… You’re perfect… » he moaned, looking at her with a twisted smile that would send every normal people running. 

A second finger plunged inside Lara, and this time she screamed in earnest. The faster his aura went, the more she felt reality slipping out of her grasp. The beast roared again, accentuating every single feeling she was experiencing. 

She was close, so close…

« Hisoka… » 

« Yes… Beg for me darling, do it ! » he grunted in response.

« Please… please ! »

With a final thrust of the fingers, Lara was sent over the edge with a scream. 

Hisoka was thrown against a branch, his aura immediately retracting to protect him. A wave of power extended in ripples all around the lake, bending the trees of the forest as if a hurricane had shaken them. Lara’s body rose over the wave, like a damned christ radiating the energy of a thousand suns, shining with a dangerous silver glow. 

Hisoka was mesmerized, barely able to look at her without his eyes burning, he struggled like he rarely had to protect himself from the waves of her power.

Lara focused the shambles of her consciousness in keeping the majority of her fire inside her to avoid further damages. In reality, she feared for Hisoka, who was too close to be spared from her power. This fear helped her keep her beast in check and she managed to keep a grasp on her Nen to avoid losing control entirely. 

After a few minutes, her glow died down, and she couldn’t even explain how good her body felt after months of holding back all this energy. 

Panting, she lowered herself down to the water, standing fully naked in the lake but too weak to even care about it. 

Her head was still fuzzy, as if a sheet had been draped over her thoughts, but overall, it felt like someone had finally removed a parasite from her body. 

Hisoka got up as well, and Lara immediately remarked the blood on his arms and face from trying to protect himself from her fire. 

Then she noticed he wasn’t looking directly at her, but above her head, eyes wide in terror. 

Her aura was visible. 

Hisoka couldn’t believe what he was seeing : right in front of him, Lara stood, fully naked, her glorious curves exposed. But around her, in the moonlight, the darkest energy he ever witnessed was rippling in terrible wave, as if it had a life of its own. It was large, too large for a normal aura, enveloping her like a great black fire as tall as the tree around them.

And then he had looked above her head. High up above Lara, was something he didn’t think was possible : two eyes, white as snow and devoid of any form of humanity were looking at him. Right under them stood two row of pointy teeth, sharp as a knife. And it was smiling at him. 

Lara raised her head, following the clown’s gaze, and saw the beast hovering above her head, untamed. She felt it itch at the fact that Hisoka was looking at it, at his lifeless eyes, his cruel smile, not used to being seen by humans. But she also felt something else, like it was not just meeting a human, but something… familiar. 

It had grown taller since the last time she let it out, and hungrier. The more fire she had inside her, the more the beast was getting stronger. She was a living dynamite. 

With a deep breath, Lara willed her aura to disappear, feeling comfort as the beast retreated inside her body, satisfied. Only then did she fully process the fact that she had truly bared herself to the clown. 

« There it is, you’ve finally seen my aura, » she said, refusing to meet his gaze, « I know I’m a monster. Those who experimented on me… They put this thing inside me, this… Beast. I don’t know how they did it, but it merged with my aura and my Nen, » she said while unconsciously rubbing the numbers tattooed on her left arm. 05. She was the fifth experiment. Her master had been the third. She hadn’t been the last. « I won’t blame you if you refuse to see me again, it’s certainly for the best. »

With this, Lara turned around without another look at the man, tears welling up in her eyes before she could stop them. It was always the same. Once people truly saw her, truly saw what she was capable of, they were terrified. And they left. 

She felt Hisoka’s Bungee Gum before she could step out of the water and in a single tug, Lara was standing in his arms, water going up to her knees as their bodies collided. 

The clown was smiling like she never saw him smile, it was the grin of someone who had gotten exactly what they wanted. He chuckled at the sight of her confused face, wiping off a single tear that had fallen on her still rosy cheek. 

« You’re not afraid of me ? » she asked, bewildered. She knew Hisoka was mad, but not enough to stay with her after what he witnessed.

« Afraid ? Darling, I’ve never been more aroused in my entire life. You are something different, Lara. I’m looking forward to our fight. »

« Is that your way of saying you still want me around ? » she retorted, trying to sound angry, but the smile that crept up her lips said something else. 

« If it always end up like this, absolutely, » Hisoka purred, his hand gliding down to rest on her ass. 

Lara turned red once more, but she had no desire to get out of the clown’s embrace. Somehow, she felt a sense of safety in his arms, inside his sadistic words. He wasn’t afraid, no, he wanted her around. And to be honest, she hadn’t asked for anything more than that.   
The black-haired girl got on her tippy-toes to kiss him passionately, hoping he could feel her gratitude though the kiss. Surprised at first, the clown embraced her even more tightly, savoring the cherry taste of her lips. 

When they parted, Lara looked at Hisoka, her expression unreadable as she felt something harden against her lower abdomen. 

« Is this what I think it is ? »

Hisoka merely gave her one of his poker-face expression, faking innocence. « Maybe. »

Lara pushed the clown back in the water, her head fuming. « Pervert ! »

She grabbed her clothes and towel and went to hide behind a tree to change back again, but Hisoka hadn’t failed to see the smile she tried to hide. They both had destroyed another barrier that was keeping them apart. Lara couldn’t deny the rising feeling that bloomed in her chest each time they met. She would’ve liked to ignore it, pretend it was pure sexual tension, but deep down, she knew it was much more. And she didn’t know if it was a good thing yet. 

Hisoka looked at her go, walking with pride even though there was not one ounce of clothes on her beautiful body. He knew she had enjoyed it, wether she would admit it or not, he had felt her pleasure course through his entire body as if he had been touching her himself… But he had not failed to see the scars, all over her skin. There was the one on her forearm, but there were so much more on the rest of her body, deep, gruesome lines that did not fully heal for some, as if someone kept reopening them again and again. There was also this number on her shoulder, 05, probably the number the scientists — or monsters ? — gave her when she had been kidnapped as a child. 

It means there might be four others like her, maybe more… Mused the clown, already shivering at the idea of people as powerful as Lara roaming the Earth. 

Before he could envision what such a fight might look like, he felt the presence of five people right behind him when he had been alone a second before. He recognized the aura of one of them in particular before he even turned around. 

« My, my, so many delicious fruits today… »


	14. XI. Side Quest - Greed Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! Thanks for the support, it always makes me so happy to see you like this story !! Here's a short chapter, but you're in for a ride in the next one !  
> Have fun reading, I'm on holiday but I'll try my best to update everyday !

XI. Side Quest — Greed Island

Lara finished changing far away from the clown, needing to take a moment to evaluate the situation, just like her master had taught her to do when she felt emotions rising too fast. As she wrapped the last black bandages around her arms, she felt significantly calmer, and to be honest, the peaceful hum of her beast was something she could grow used to. Hisoka had had no idea she was a virgin — was she still one after what happened ? — and she could tell that he had wanted more, much more. The promise of the favor was the only thing that kept him from ravaging her, but she knew that if there was a next time, he would not be fooled again. But next time would be different. She would be different. Lara still felt the shadow of Hisoka’s aura inside her. She could never have guessed how good it could feel… God, what was she doing ? She was on a quest to find Helvar, not a stupid teenager swooning over some psychopath ! 

Lara took a deep breath, trying to ground herself. Only then did she realize that she now owed a favor to the clown, again. Shit, this isn’t good… On this crazy Island, he could ask for way too many things…

She sighed, pushing this thought to the back of her head for now. As she made her way back to the lake, wondering what Hisoka was up to, she felt the waves of his power hit her. 

Lara didn’t think twice, she ran toward him, thinking there might be an enemy coming for them, maybe the same one that had attacked her earlier. But this time she would be ready. 

« What the— »

Lara stopped dead in her tracks. On her left stood Hisoka, still fully naked, his aura coming out of him. On her right, Gon, Kirua, Bisky and an unknown man were standing, ready to fight the clown, except they all had a strange look on their face. And Hisoka had…   
« Lara ? » recognized Gon, followed closely by Kirua. 

« Hisoka ! » she yelled, immediately lunging for the kids and putting both of her hands on their eyes to keep them from seeing Hisoka’s… Excitement. « They’re kids ! »

« We’re boys ! You should be the one covering up ! » retorted Kirua. 

« Don’t worry, » replied Hisoka with a very calm voice and a knowing smile, « She’s used to it. »

« What ? » exclaimed everyone else in unison.

« Shut up ! » Lara barked back to the clown, red as a tomato. « Put on some clothes ! And you, what the hell are you doing here ? » she added, turning both boys’ head up to face her.

« We were looking for Chrollo ! »

At this Lara let them go. « What ? »

« Yeah. We need to find strong people to win against the pirates, and we saw his name on the players’ list. Turns out it’s only this creep instead, » muttered Kirua. 

Hisoka suddenly became very interested in their story. He excused himself from the group and went to put on his usual clothes while Lara warned them against going after the Phantom Troupe once again. 

« We know, sorry… But, what are you doing here ? And why is your hair wet ? » asked Gon with all the innocence he possessed.   
« It’s… complicated, » she replied, fighting her growing embarrassment. 

« Is that a hickey on your neck ? Were you two doing dirty things…? » asked Kirua with a sadistic smile.

« If you don’t shut your mouth right now I will bury you alive, » said Lara while punching his head repeatedly without actually hurting him. Kirua tried to give her punches in return, but failed miserably. 

Gon didn’t seem to catch on the implications. Bisky and the tall man pretended to ignore what he meant. Lara didn’t want people to know what was going on between Hisoka and her, at least until she actually understood what was going on between them. It was way too complicated to handle both the group and Hisoka for now, so she immediately asked them what they were looking for when the jester finally came back with clothes on. 

Once they were done explaining their plan, Lara had to admit she felt a thrill of anticipation at the idea of fighting those pirates. After all, it could help her find the High Priestess if she was lucky. Hisoka had barely hesitated, always ready for a good fight. Especially if his precious Gon could demonstrate his abilities. Lara had literally growled at him the second he tried to lay one of his perverted looks at the kids, hiding them behind her. If she had asked them, Kirua and Gon would’ve told her they were actually grateful for her presence. Hisoka was a precious ally, but it didn’t keep them from being terrified of him. 

They began their journey toward Love City and Lara quickly understood that Hisoka did not want to reveal his plan concerning Chrollo’s Nen. Considering the boys’ friendship with Kurapika, she wasn’t surprised. 

« You didn’t tell us what you were doing in this game, » asked Kirua, who was walking at her left with Gon to his own side, Hisoka walking behind them. 

« Remember when I told you about my master in Heaven’s Arena ? I’m looking for someone who might know him, a powerful woman who lives in the island. »

« Have you found her yet ? » asked Gon this time, and Lara saw in his eyes that he was already thinking of a way to help her. Such a sweet kid… 

« No, sadly. This place is gigantic, and between spells and… Unfortunate encounters, I’m not moving very fast, » she sighed.

« I’m sure you’ll find her, I’m rooting for you ! » exclaimed Gon, a huge smile on his face. 

Lara smiled back, grateful for his joyous energy. 

Suddenly, the three of them felt as if a gust of frozen wind had infiltrated their bodies. It was directed at their bottoms. 

Lara whirled to see Hisoka’s piercing stare directed at his « fruits », unable to contain his bloodlust. 

« Hisoka, you’re walking with me in front, » she said, and her voice was so deadly that even the kids gulped. 

They both moved to the front of the cortege, walking side to side. Lara was a bit upset that he had forced her to stop talking with the kids, but at least she could keep an eye on him and be assured that Gon and Kirua were safe back there. 

Hisoka had his usual sufficient smile on his face, they were both silent during the journey, Lara keeping her arms crossed and her gaze straight ahead. Then, as if the clown had gotten down from his crazy high, he put his arm around Lara’s waist, pulling her a bit closer to him as they kept walking. The rest of the group didn’t fail to notice the gesture, which was clearly a statement to all of them — Lara suspected it was especially directed at Goreinu. Despite his attempts to keep it low-key, Lara had noticed his gaze lingering on her breasts a bit too long. She was used to men either running away from her or looking for a one-night stand. They always ended up crying, or dead.

« I hate you, » said Lara, but she didn’t escape from Hisoka’s grasp either. She didn’t really want to. 

« I know. »

And with this they kept walking, Hisoka smiling as always and Lara keeping her usual frown and arms crossed.


	15. XII. Dancing with the Devil - Love City, Greed Island Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Here's the first part of a special chapter. I've always wanted to see Hisoka dance or sing in the anime, I'm convinced that this man can put on quite a show if asked to (I mean have you heard his song ? His voice is heaven incarnate).
> 
> Have fun reading !

XII. Dancing with the Devil, Love City — Greed Island

Part 1

« I see why so many players were desperate to come here… » sighed Lara when she saw all the perfect ladies walking around with a literal glow around them. 

« I told you, it’s perfect to pass time, » winked Hisoka, a mischievous smile on his lips.

They had barely arrived and Biscky was already swooning over a gentleman, Gon had almost saved a damsel in distress and Kirua was forced to drag him back by his collar. 

Lara had to admit it, it would be easy for beginners to be drawn by the ambiance of the city and spend all their money on the various… possibilities it had to offer. The developers even made the whole place smell of roses. 

She was about to ask them why they were here when a guy approached her. 

« Hello, beautiful, » he murmured, bending over her with a confident smile. 

Lara quickly realized that he was part of the game, but even she had to admit he was quite gorgeous with his long black hair and saphir eyes. 

« Sorry, I’m not interested, »,she replied, rolling her eyes. 

« Beautiful and smart, I like it, » he chuckled, « I’m sure you’ll be interested after you hear what I can give you, » he added and his hand rose up to grasp her chin.

Before Lara could send him in the skies with a kick right in the groin, she felt a very familiar threatening aura behind her.

« I’m sorry, but she’s already taken, » purred Hisoka with a very polite face that contradicted the terrible murderous aura he was radiating. 

A single look at the jester sent the poor man running away. And most of the other players by the same occasion. Even if he was part of the game, Lara couldn’t help but feel a bit sad for the guy, he was one of the only person who ever said something nice about her.   
She whirled on Hisoka, who was very happy judging by the bright smirk on his very annoying face. 

« I can take care of myself. » 

« I know, I just don’t like when people play with my toys, » he said with a wink. 

« I’m not your toy, or « taken » for the matter. And besides, he was actually being nice, for a change. Maybe I’ll go see him again, » Lara added, feigning to think about meeting him again. 

Hisoka’s smile faltered at that. Oh, so he’s the jealous type, She thought, very happy to have found a weak spot. He then looked at her with such a deadpan expression Lara thought she had broken him, but then, he simply whispered, « I’ll take his organs out one by one ».  
Lara’s eyes widened, and when Hisoka tracked his eyes toward the direction the poor guy went, she desperately tried to pull him out of his trance by waving her hands right in front of his face. He was just part of the game, but who knows what this madman was capable of. His aura even started to expand and everyone around them began to fear for their lives once again.

When nothing seemed to work, she found nothing else to do than grab his face and kiss him with all her strength. She realized her mistake the moment Hisoka’s hands went for her waist and brought her closer to him, a smile blooming against her lips. 

This fucking clown ! He did this just so people would think we’re together !

She immediately tried to pull back but Hisoka had other plans and refused to let her go, only deepening the kiss with his tongue. He was so, so delighted that Lara snapped and punched him right in the gut, sending him a few feet away from her, bent over in pain. She knew he would quickly recover, so she went back to Gon’s group with anger shimmering around her. 

« Remind me to never force her to do anything, » murmured Kirua to Gon, to which he agreed violently.

« Yes, that’s how you do it ! Never bother a lady ! » yelled Biscky, very proud of Lara. 

With her arms crossed and the slight blush on her cheeks, it was becoming harder and harder for Lara to ignore the feelings that were growing in her chest. And when he said she was taken ? What did that mean ? Sure, after what happened at the hot spring, she couldn’t deny it made them significantly… closer. But their relationship was nothing sort of normal, they could never be a normal couple, say they were « dating », if it was what they were. Why couldn’t she fall for someone like Leorio ? He would’ve been very happy to marry her for sure. Why did it have to be this crazy psychopath ? 

« Lara, look at this ! » suddenly said Gon, pointing at a stand a few meters from them.

On the platform, a middle-aged man was trying to get people to assemble around him, a microphone in hand and two beautiful ladies behind him dressed in gorgeous long dresses. 

« Come on everyone, wouldn’t you like to gain a very special card ? Wouldn’t you like to win the power to make anyone do what YOU want ? What if I told you I could grant you this card ? »

A crowd started to assemble around the man, people becoming very curious about this card. Obviously, it wasn’t one of the cards a player would need to win the game, but such an incredible ability could be very useful. 

« Listen well, everyone ! » said the guy once he had everyone’s attention, « The only way to earn this card is to win the Love Contest. And what is the Love Contest, you ask me ? It is one of the most famous event in Greed Island : a dance competition ! » 

At this, the crowd started to be more excited. A dance competition ? What would be the difficulty in this ? 

« Dancing ? It doesn’t seem very challenging to me… » said Kirua, clearly unaffected by the proposition. 

« Agreed, it seems too easy for such a card… » added Bisky. 

« The rules are simple » added the host, « You only need to find a partner to participate. The dance will take place on a stage, and the winners will be the last ones to be standing on this platform. If you can’t find a partner, we will gladly provide you with one of our charming dancers ! And the dance is… Tango ! »

« Tango ? » chimed in Hisoka, his eyes bright. 

Lara almost jumped, she hadn’t seen him move right behind her. Of course Hisoka knew how to dance tango. Actually, he probably knew every dance possible if you took in consideration how he moved during his fights. 

« I don’t know this dance… » sighed Kirua.

« Me neither… » added Gon, followed by Genthru, already embarrassed at the sole idea of dancing in front of everyone. 

« I can only do ballet… » cried Biscky, clearly very sad that she couldn’t dance with Hisoka. 

« And remember, one false step, and you’re out of the platform ! Think twice before participating, the art of dance is a very serious matter ! I now declare the inscriptions open, please line up in front of the entrance, after your inscriptions, our staff will take care of everything ! »

Most of the crowd rushed toward the gates, some accompanied, some alone, most of them men clearly not willing to play the « dance » part, but Gon’s group knew better than to try and outplay the game.

« It’s really a shame only Hisoka can dance, this card could really be useful… » said Gon. 

« Actually… » whispered Lara. 

All their heads turned toward her, and with a big inhale, she admitted. « I know tango. »

« What ? » yelled all of them, even Hisoka’s eyes widened in shock, which did nothing to help Lara being more comfortable with her « talent ». 

« Yeah… My master is a huge fan of dances of all kind, and we often went to cabarets or dance competitions. Tango was one his personal favorites, and after watching them, I kinda learned the dance myself… »

Oh dear, what am I getting myself into ? She thought, more and more timid by the second. 

Gon and Kirua realized that it actually made sense for Lara to know how to dance. When she was fighting in the Hunter Exam, her movements looked very similar to those of a dancer, just like Hisoka’s were like a circus acrobat. 

Lara was almost about to take back her proposition but then, Hisoka’s hands went to rest on her shoulders and with a big smile, he said, « Well, I couldn’t dream of a better partner. Shall we ? »

They went in line without a word, but Lara could feel Hisoka’s burning smile besides her. He was so excited she wanted to vomit. She buried down the urge to punch him. After all, the card would be very useful to Gon and she would stop at nothing to get it and help the kids. With Hisoka, she definitely had all her chances.

« Are you participating together ? » asked the lady at the counter.

« Yes, sadly, » replied Lara.

« Great, we will give you numbers and our staff will take care of your clothes. »

« Clothes ? » asked Hisoka. 

« Our host is very attached to etiquette, so you will dress accordingly for the dance. Don’t worry, your clothes will be returned to you after the contest. If you survive. »

Before both of them could retort anything, two ladies grabbed Hisoka and Lara by their arm and pulled them apart toward what looked like a changing room. Lara cast one last look at Hisoka and she met his golden eyes that somehow were even more impatient than ever. She wanted to give him one last vulgar gesture but the staff dragged her in a room covered in red velvety curtains and she was forcefully sat on a soft cushion. 

In a second, three other ladies appeared, one holding a brush, the other one holding makeup.

Oh, shit.

A few minutes later, Lara was waiting with another bunch of girls, dressed in a bright red dress that hug her curves way too much to her taste and a slit that revealed most of her right leg as soon as she walked. Her long black hair had been let down except for a strand that was tied up by a red rose clip on the right side of her face in an elegant wave. Face that was now covered in a hundred makeup products. She barely recognized herself when they showed her the result, but she had to admit the result was quite stunning, even if she had to keep herself from wiping the red lipstick every five minutes. All around her, the girls were a hundred times more stunning, especially the non-players, who were programmed to look flawless. She easily recognized them from the rest since they were the very rare ones that had a smile on their faces. 

The players were looking at Lara with defiance, sensing the power she was radiating. They all saw the little show her and Hisoka put on earlier and thankfully, none of them was foolish enough to try anything yet. Nevertheless, Lara quickly memorized the face of the group of players who were openly making fun of her, obviously trying to make her uncomfortable. 

Tsk, if they knew my master once made me dance in front of a whole crowd until I passed out for my training…

Suddenly, the curtains that were shielding them from the other side of the changing room parted and they were suddenly all standing on the edge of a vast wooden stage. All around them, people had taken seat in what looked like a very fancy arena. Lara immediately noticed the giant chandeliers hanging from the painted ceiling. The crowd cheered at the girls appearance and some let out whistles, making some of the players blush. She scanned the crowd and easily found Gon and his friends, sitting on one of the higher row. Lara waved at them, and she understood by their reaction that they hadn’t recognized her. She even think Kirua blushed a bit, but that might’ve been the lighting. 

Only then she noticed a second curtain parting on the other side of the stage, and this time, the male players were brought on stage. They were all wearing incredible black suits with elegant bow ties. There were much more guys than girls, obviously. Some of them came as partners and decided that fighting together would bring them more chance. Some others were waiting for a female partner. In such a dance, knowing your partner would bring more chances of success, since your had to rely heavily on your partner, but if you didn’t know the movements, an experienced dancer could guide you all along. 

« Welcome to all our dancers ! » suddenly roared a voice from an unknown amplifier, « The show will begin very soon, for those who chose one of our personal dancers, please line up on the right side of the platform. Everyone else, please join your partner immediately. »

Many girls went to line up, some literally threw themselves in the arms of their lovers. Lara advanced on the stage, scanning the place for Hisoka. She quickly found him thanks to his flaming pink hair. When he finally noticed her, his eyes widened in genuine shock. 

She was stunning. He already had decided that she was very attractive to him before, but seeing her in such a tight dress, her aura already reaching for him was almost the end of him. He couldn’t wait to see what they would do together. He couldn’t wait to feel her. 

« My, your are absolutely ravishing, my dear, » purred the clown when she was in front of him. 

« Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself, » she muttered, trying to hide the fact that this suit did look very good on him.

« Not too bad ? You hurt me, Lara. »

« Good. »

« Alright everyone ! » roared the voice again, « Get ready for the dance ! I’ll remind you of the rules once again : the winner is the last couple standing on the platform, which means you can change partners whenever you want as long as you keep dancing ! Remember, one false step and you’re out ! One step outside of the red square on the edge of the platform and you’re out ! If you stop dancing you’re out ! You can obviously leave the stage whenever you want, but be careful to do it dancing ! Now… Let the show begin ! »

Hisoka grabbed Lara’s waist and interlaced his fingers with her right hand while Lara put her other one on his shoulders. They both quickly saw who was experienced and who had no idea of what they were doing by the only positioning of hands, which was most of them. Lara quickly estimated that there was about a hundred people on stage, and that at least fifty of them did not know how to dance.

They would make it easily. 

« Ready, my love ? » purred Hisoka, plunging his bright eyes in Lara’s.

« If you step on my foot I’ll kill you. »

Hisoka’s smile widened. The music began.


	16. XII. Dancing with the Devil - Love City, Greed Island Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii !! The dance is about to begin, how will Lara and Hisoka do in this strange contest ?   
> I hope you'll like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it ! I would advise listening to Stalker's Tango by Autoheart while you read (if you want to !), it's the song that I listened on loop while I wrote the scene, I think it's particularly fitting these two lovebirds ;)  
> Here's the link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3B17TmEvoY
> 
> And thank you again for your support, it really makes my day !   
> Have fun reading !

Part 2

The music was pretty fast, with a seductive undertone to it, and actually very entertaining. The rhythm spoke to Lara, who was literally gliding across the stage. And to Hisoka too apparently. He was very good, his steps almost as light as a feather and his arms holding his partner fiercely, like he’d never let go. Lara had no trouble following him, they made quite the pair among the other players. 

Everybody was sticking to the basic movement so far, which was to walk back and forth around the place in a left right left left motion.

« You’re talented, I didn’t expect any less from you, » said Hisoka barely looking at where he was putting his feet.

« Quit playing and be careful, all of this seems way too calm. »

She was right, all this show was too simple for such a reward. Even the clumsiest players were holding up and if it kept going on, they would have to dance for hours. 

Suddenly, Lara heard a high pitched scream coming from her right. A few feet from her and Hisoka, a poor girl — one that was part of the game — was being outrageously groped by a chubby man with literal drool on his chin. His hands were going all over the poor lady and Lara started to boil inside at the sight. Thankfully, the woman pushed the pervert away from her, interrupting the dance by the same occasion.

A second later, the girl evaporated in a whiff of smoke and the man fell to the floor like a lifeless puppet. There was a bleeding spot on his neck. 

Before anyone could react, a hole opened under the man. A terrible crack resonated inside the arena and the hole closed back again, like nothing happened.

« Ah yes, I may have forgotten about this part, » chimed in the host on the microphone with a disgustingly sadistic voice, « I take dancing very seriously, so I put a little chip on each of your necks. A single wrong step and poof ! The chip will cut right through your spine. What a great invention, don’t you think ? »

Lara almost forgot to keep dancing. Girls cried out all around the room, guys were already yelling at each other to get out and the crowd was cheering. 

At least half of the dancers exited the stage in a grotesque dancing rush and soon, only twenty couples were still dancing. Thankfully, the chips seemed to fall from the contestants’ necks as soon as they crossed the red line. 

Hisoka’s hand tightened on Lara’s waist, bringing her back to the present. She focused back on her steps and they kept swirling on the stage all the while being careful to avoid getting too close to the other contestants.

« Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall to your death today, » Hisoka purred, still very confident about the situation. 

« They weren’t joking about the « don’t stop dancing » part. Which means that one single false step and the same thing happens to us. Or maybe worse. » 

« Probably, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be on your own. »

« What do you mean ? »

« See those two couples back there ? » he said, pointing to her left with his chin.

She followed his gaze and locked eyes with four people, three guys and one tall lady. Lara nodded.

« They’ve been looking at us for a while now. I think they’re going to try to force us to part so that the dance would be over. »

« Well, it would be, right ? »

« Not necessarily. Tango is a very complex dance, and it involves a lot of… playing between the dancers, » he added with a smirk, the hand on her waist slowly tracing circles in her lower back. 

Lara immediately understood what he meant. She smirked as well. This was going to be fun, indeed. 

« I’ll be the mouse, catch me if you can, » she purred, leaning in slowly towards his face. 

Right when she was about to kiss his lips, the two couples lunged for them. Fully anticipating their movements, both Lara and Hisoka pulled away, leaving the quatuor confused, but still on their feet. 

The spotlight focused on Lara, who gracefully glided on the opposite side of the arena, her feet stomping the floor in rhythm, both of her arms swaying up and down. Her leg slipping in and out of the slit of her dress made her look like she was almost floating. The crowd cheered and some whistled at her performance, Gon and Kirua shouting encouragements among them. 

Hisoka on his side, was very, very excited by her dance. Mimicking her movements in a slightly more masculine way, they were now forcing the quatuor to part and pick a side. The couple with the tall lady danced towards Lara, while the other two went for Hisoka.   
Thankfully, they were not strong enough to actually put them in danger and the moment both of them were in Lara’s range, a knife in their hands, Lara did what she did best : keeping people away from her. 

The beast inside her stirred, noticing the sudden burst of energy she was feeling. It sensed the fight incoming and Lara felt its own delight in the upcoming events. Lara couldn’t help it. She smiled.

The couple’s face widened in shock, confused. Lara didn’t let them enough time to retreat and crossed her feet. She began to spin like a living tornado, her silver aura expanding around her to form a great fire. The couple barely had enough time to think that they were violently thrown out of the stage, hitting their head on the outer walls of the arena.

At least I spared them from the chip cutting their spines, thought Lara, who was still whirling. The other couples immediately got out of her way as fast as possible. But then, she felt strong arms holding her and dipping her toward the ground. Her fire died out.

Hisoka. 

He had managed to get back to her after killing the other guys, judging by the spray of blood on his smiling face. Lara was a few inches from the floor, her left leg up against Hisoka’s side in a pretty lavish pose. Having her so outrageously close to him seemed to please the clown very much. 

« Caught you, little mouse. »

Before Lara could shut his mouth, a couple lunged for them again, this time by sliding close to the floor. Hisoka had no choice but to grab Lara’s arms and raise her high in front of him to keep the dance going. Lara immediately circled his waist with her thighs before dropping back down in an arch. The players were clearly not expecting this and Lara just had to send a wave of her fire towards them to eject the players from the stage. She raised herself back up and looked down at the jester’s face, alight with excitement. 

« Don’t get too comfortable, perv, » Lara groaned when she felt his hand grasping a handful of her ass. 

« You know I can’t help it, » Hisoka chuckled, very excited by the situation. 

Lara shot him one of her darkest look while she dropped back to the floor and laced their hands again. The crowd cheered once more and the spotlight kept following them after that. Soon, five more couples decided to leave the stage, fully aware they would not win against them. 

Smart choice, Lara thought. The less people she could hurt, the better. 

After about an hour, there were only three couples still dancing and no one else had dared to attack Hisoka and Lara in the meantime. Most of them had retreated from the stage, other were killed by players, and a few died just because they tripped or made a wrong step. It was cruel, but they knew what was awaiting them. 

The three couples were dancing far away from each others, assessing their opponents. Lara wasn’t particularly scared of the numbers 23 and 24, two guys in their mid-twenties who had just managed to keep their spot thanks to an aura protection, but the numbers 43 and 44 were something else. 

Number 43 was a tall man, pretty strong judging by the bulge of his arms under his suit, his hair up in a spiky fashion and his eyes concealed by sunglasses. He was quite handsome, with a tanned skin that made him look like a pop star in disguise. The lady was also very charming with her long purple hair and very… imposing attributes. Her big blue eyes were playful, and expecting. They both never stopped looking at Hisoka and Lara, not even sparing a glance at the other twos. Considering their movements, they were very good at the tango, and sometimes indulged in a swirl or two, taking the situation lightly. 

« They want a fight, » Lara said to Hisoka, who seemed to grow a little bored of their dance. 

« Yes, I can feel it too. They seem pretty strong, but we can’t attack them without knowing what they’re capable of, » he sighed, visibly disappointed. 

« Don’t be so sad, clown. I’m pretty sure they’re plotting something very interesting for you twisted ass. »

Hisoka smirked, but was determined not to let her get away with this attitude. In a swift movement, he sent her twirling on his side and Lara almost lost her balance. He brought her back to him again and this time she bared her teeth.

« I could’ve fallen, you idiot ! Don’t do that again ! »

« Then don’t be mean again, it doesn’t suit you, » he said, a sufficient look on his painted face. 

« I should send you on the floor right now and let this chip cut your neck. »

« You know you can’t do that, we have to be two to win this contest. You’re stuck with my glorious presence, darling. »

The couple 43 and 44 looked at each other with the look of people who suddenly got a brilliant idea. 

Lara was fulminating. Her eyes started to shine from the anger she was feeling. Fooling around was a thing, but endangering each others’ lives was something else. Hisoka merely winked at her, very happy to see her letting her fury shine through. He hadn’t forgotten the prophecy and how she might show the full extent of her powers at some point. Maybe she just needed a little push, although he had to admit he would’ve liked a little more time to… taste her, before actually killing her. Oh well, we’ll see where all of this is going.

Suddenly, number 43 and 44 lunged for 23 and 24, who immediately put shields around them. The man with the glasses threw what looked like an electricity ball with greenish tendrils at the couple, but it seemed to be absorbed by their barrier. When he realized his attacks were unsuccessful, he briefly nodded to his partner, as if agreeing to something. In a gracious twirl, the purple-haired lady produced what looked like a lasso from her palm. It circled her partner’s waist and she began to turn on her tip-toes, mimicking Lara’s earlier move. The man was thrown up in the air as she was waving him around in a circle like a vulgar rag doll. She had to be extremely strong to be able to lift such a heavy weight, even if the centrifugal force was helping her. 

And then, the man curled up in a ball — no, he transformed himself into a ball of pure electricity, his light radiating so hard Lara couldn’t see his figure anymore. 

Number 23 and 24 seemed to realize the same thing that Lara did. They were fucked. 

The man with the glasses collided with the other dancers’s barrier and shattered it to the ground, electrocuting the two players with such strength that Hisoka and Lara had to protect their eyes from the bright light. 

They convulsed, twitching like fishes out of the water, before dropping to the ground, lifeless. The stage opened and they fell into the same holes many others fell before. 

This is getting serious, thought Lara, and one glance at Hisoka confirmed her suspicions. Hunters. 

Number 43 and 44 were still dancing apart, their gazes focused on the two last dancers. If they were smart, they wouldn’t try to attack them directly or Lara and Hisoka would kill them on sight. Actually, they probably could already kill them right now, but not only did Lara not want to kill them, but they would risk making a wrong step. 

Suddenly, the man with the glasses lunged for them, twirling so fast Lara barely had time to deploy her fire wall, stopping the electricity globe he had just sent. The man kept dancing around them, sending more and more deadly balls around them, but Hisoka and Lara kept effortlessly stopping them.

Why would they do this ? They know they don’t have a chance by attacking them bluntly, so why does he keep trying to get us ? Unless…  
The realization hit her at the same time as she felt something on her stomach.

A distraction. 

While they were busy stopping 43, the lady had managed to grab both of them with her lasso. She pulled, hard, and Hisoka was torn away from Lara with a shocked expression. They both extended their hands, but their fingers only brushed against each other, helpless.  
So that’s it, that’s how I die ? Thought Lara, and a wave of anger mixed with something like regret filled her. 

She waited for the chip to cut her neck, but instead, two hands caught her waist before she hit the ground. 

« Try to attack me and I’ll drop you, » said a deep voice. 

Lara looked up. The man with the glasses was holding her. Why ?

Lara nodded once and the man pulled her back in a dancing position. She quickly looked on the stage. As she suspected, Hisoka was dancing with number 44, his expression unreadable. They had switched partners, which was in theory possible, since you had to be two to win, they never said it had to be the same partner you began with. But what she couldn’t understand was why they did it. 

She turned her gaze back on the man, unable to see his true intentions because of his glasses. 

« If you try anything, you die, understood ? »

« Yes, » she said with defiance, « Why did you switch partners ? »

« Very simple. We’ve been watching you for a very long time. We know what you’re capable of, how powerful you are. Let me introduce myself : I’m Juzen, member of the Black Sails order. »

Lara’s eyes widened in shock. « The famous secret organization ? »

« I see you know who we are. My partner over there is also a member of the Black Sails. She’s keeping your comrade occupied while I talk to you. Or, should I say, your lover…? » he added, a glint of curiosity in his voice. 

Lara was bad at concealing her emotions from people dear to her, but to strangers, she had no trouble, so she answered calmly, « No, we’re just partners. »

« Oh, I see. This is why he almost made you trip. »

« What ? No, he didn’t do it like that. »

« So he didn’t try to make you fall on purpose ? »

« Well yes, but… » 

« That doesn’t seem very kind for a partner. »

Lara didn’t answer. It wasn’t, indeed, but it was Hisoka, what did she expect ? That he would suddenly change his whole behavior just because they had gotten closer ? Tsk. She was pretty sure that the minute they would have sex — if that ever happened — he would move on to something else. He just wanted to win a fight against her, after all, to kill her, for god’s sake. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hisoka smile deviously at the beautiful lady, who laughed in earnest in answer. Lara couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously nevertheless. 

« In the Black Sails order, we look out for each other. We want you to join us. »

« And why would I want to join you ? » answered Lara after a pause, « I’m doing very well on my own. »

« Because we have some informations that might interest you. »

« I highly doubt that. »

« What about the location of your forme master, Helvar ? »

Lara gasped. She almost tripped again, shaken by his words. How did they know ? 

« I told you, we know everything. »

« What do you want from me ? » she said after a moment. 

« Your powers are incredibly valuable attributes. You would be a great mercenary, and to be honest, we need money. »

It seemed fair, many other organizations had tried to recruit her, the Phantom Troupe on top of it. She glanced at the spot where Kirua and Gon were watching anxiously, clearly worried for Lara more than for Hisoka. 

« Alright, but I can’t leave my partner behind, » she said, looking at Hisoka, who was clearly not paying any attention to her, his gaze entirely focused on the purple-haired girl. It was more a question of honor than anything else, she couldn’t bring herself to let him behind after everything.

« This is very honorable, but I doubt that will be possible. You see, this man has caused a lot of troubles to the Black Sails order these last years, I can’t even count how many of ours he has killed. He’s a threat to us, which is why my partner is going to kill him. »

« What ? »

« Don’t be too sad, Lara. He has no affection for anyone on this planet. All that matters for him is his own benefit. My partner, Katrina, is currently persuading him to let me kill you in exchange for informations about the Spider leader, a certain Chrollo Lucifer that he so desperately wants to fight. If she twirls three times, that will mean that she managed to convince him. If he refuses, I will let you regain your partner, if he accepts… Well, I guess that will be your choice. »

Those bastards… Lara’s heart was beating like crazy in her chest and the beast was growing more and more restless the more anxious she was. 

Would he ? Would he let him kill her ? Probably, considering the kind of informations they possessed. She didn’t know how they even gathered what they knew, so who knows what knowledge on the spiders they could give ? 

Lara heard Katrina giggle, and then, she spun. One, two, three times. 

He had agreed. 

She felt her heart break a little, and tears filled up behind her eyes. She managed to keep a contained figure, but she was shocked herself by the pain she still felt in her chest. 

« Ah, he said yes, » simply said the man in glasses, « I guess this is our cue to exit the stage, don’t you think ? »

Lara glanced one last time at Hisoka, who was still enthralled by Katrina, he even licked his lips for fuck’s sake ! She had enough, this clown would not mess with her anymore. 

« Let’s go. »

Juzen smiled, and led her towards the edge of the platform. The stage was slightly raised, and it was a few meters drop from the ground to exit. They reached to edge, still dancing, the bold red line right before their feet. 

This was going to be a test of faith. 

Taking Juzen off guard, Lara threw both of them out of the stage, using her weight to drag Juzen down with her. He screamed in surprise and Lara said to him, « Next time you try to pass for the Black Sails order, make sure you’re not talking to one of them. »

She saw the man’s terrorized eyes behind his glassed as he finally noticed the black symbol on her upper thigh, the one concealed by her dress. 

Right before her foot slipped off the stage, she felt an aura wrap on her left arm, accompanied with a feminine scream. 

Hisoka’s Bungee Gum dragged Lara back to the stage and right into his arms, her back slightly bent back in a final pose formation. 

Katrina had been tossed out of the stage as well, and somehow, Hisoka had managed to pull a red rose out of nowhere that he was now holding between his teeth. 

« Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners ! »

The crowd, which had been very quiet since they switched partners, exploded in a fit of screams and applauds. 

« I told you I wouldn’t let you fall, » said Hisoka with a wink. 

Lara genuinely laughed this time, actually relieved their plan went through. Earlier, Lara had noticed a tattoo on the lady’s arm, almost concealed by her dress but still visible. It was very well done, except that the actual Black Sails tattoo had three branches, not two. She had warned Hisoka about it, and they had decided to go along with the two impostors, knowing very well that it would’ve been too dangerous to try and throw them off balance. Once they both had persuaded them they were on their side, they would surprise them and kick them off the stage. We have to keep them alive, I want to know why they’re pretending to be part of the order, had ordered Lara and Hisoka had agreed. 

Hisoka and Lara felt their chip fall down to the ground, and Lara sighed with relief. The jester brought her back up and tossed the red rose aside, but still kept a hand on her waist as a rain of flowers landed on the stage. 

« You said yes, about her proposition, » said Lara, refusing to look at him. If he had refused, they would’ve been brought back together and they could’ve fought them off. The pain she felt had been genuine when she saw the lady twirling and Hisoka smiling. 

« I did. I wanted to know how you would react, » he merely responded.

« And ? »

« I was a little caught off guard when you threw yourself off the platform, but pleasantly surprised. I expected nothing less from you. »

« But what if it were true ? What if she really had informations that would’ve been useful to you ? Would you still have saved me ? », she asked, looking at him this time. 

He gazed back at her, his playful smile faltering. Hisoka seemed to ponder the question, looking deeply in her bright silver eyes.   
Suddenly, he faced her completely, bringing her against his chest. Lara was caught off guard and let her hands rest against his shoulders, forced to lean back to keep eye contact. 

With the most seductive voice she ever heard coming from him, he simply said, « You’re my favorite toy, darling, I’m the only one allowed to break you. »

And with this, he crashed his lips against her. The crowd erupted again, and for once, Lara actually smiled against the clown’s lips. Juzen's words came back to her head. He has no affection for anyone on this planet. 

Maybe it was true, maybe it was something very sick that was motivating Hisoka, and something even sicker that drew Lara to the clown.

But it was something, and for now, she was okay with it.


	17. XII. Dancing with the Devil - Love City, Greed Island Part 3

Part 3

« You’re going to tell us who you are right now or I’ll reduce you to ashes, » said Lara with a chilling stare that actually made Gon and his friends gulp. 

Juzen and Katrina were tied up in front of them, their backs against a tree in the forest next to Love City. After Hisoka and Lara went to retrieve their card and gave it to the kids, they saw two shapes casually running away from the dancing hall. Before they could even leave the city, Lara had greeted them with a hand around each of their throat. 

« We can’t. It’s a secret mission, » said Juzen, whose glasses now laid in Lara’s hand. She hated that she couldn’t see his eyes when she talked to him. 

« You’re both aware that one call to the Black Sails order and I’ll know everything I need to know, right ? »

« Then why bother with us ? Let us go you bitch ! » spit Katrina, her purple hair a mess around her pretty face. The woman was far from the gentle lady with the fluttering eyelashes now. She was scared, Lara could feel it. There was something more than just pretending to be apart of the order, something else truly terrified them. 

« What’s the Black Sails order ? » asked Gon, confused. 

« A group of mercenaries, » replied Hisoka, who was leaning on a nearby tree, not bothered in the slightest by the situation, « They specialize in spies and killers all around the world. It is said that they can obtain informations on anyone, from farmers to presidents. I’ve killed a few of them in the past, all of them were very… ruthless. »

« Not all of them, » defended Lara, « They only hire people they consider trustworthy. Which might explain why they did not accept you, Hisoka. »

The clown started a bit. Of course she knew he had offered his services to the Black Sails…

He was about to reply when Gon grasped Lara’s hand and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. « Does this mean you can find informations on Gin ? You could do that ? »

Lara stared for a second, surprised. Her whole face softened at once and she put a comforting hand on his spiked hair. « I’m sorry, Gon, but there’s nothing on Gin in our database. I looked into it before coming inside the game, knowing he was one of the founder of Greed Island, but except his Hunter status and a few basic informations, there was nothing else. It seems that he managed to erase himself from every single place in the world, which impressed the order quite a lot. The only thing I can tell you is that a few of them had met him before, and they all said that he was a truly incredible man. »

She felt Gon’s hope falter the further she talked, but she still saw him brighten up at the last sentence. Lara didn’t have the heart to tell him the whole truth. Yes, they did say Gin was an incredible man, but they also said that most of the members of the order would pay a large amount of money to break the guy’s kneecaps. 

« Are you done ? All this whining is starting to piss me off. »

« Cut it Katrina, » said Juzen, clearly the smarter one. He knew very well that they were in no position to anger Lara — or any of the group for the matter — and that they should better play it safe. 

« He’s right you know, » replied Lara, turning back to them, her power emerging slowly to remind them who they were talking to, « I’m not known for my patience. And if there’s one thing I hate more than lying, it’s disrespect. I’ve been lied enough my whole life to know you’re hiding something, so you’d better spit it out now. »

Lara didn’t miss the purple haired girl swallowing hard, this combined to the sweat on her brow confirmed what she suspected. 

« We won’t talk, » simply said Juzen, remaining calmer than Katrina.

« Hisoka, » called Lara, not even looking at him. 

He slowly advanced to her side, yawning. Just like her, he was getting bored of this little game. She titled her head towards him, a smile growing on her face. 

« I’m quite thirsty after our little dance… Would you mind fetching me something to drink ? Preferably something hot, » she said with a little pout at the end. 

Hisoka beamed. He was not used to this side of Lara and he enjoyed it so much his eyes creased in excitement. 

« At your service, my love. »

A second later, Hisoka’s card was flung in the tree were Katrina was leaning. Before she could let a breath out, a chunk of her long hair fell to the ground and a trickle of blood was flowing down her neck. She screamed but Lara was on her the next instant. Her black tendrils shot out of her hand and fed with pleasure on the blood that was leaking. Hisoka had cut deeper than Lara would’ve liked, but it was just enough for her to make a little demonstration. Once her neck was wiped clean of blood, Lara retrieved with indifference the card embedded in the tree and stood next to Hisoka again. 

« Thank you very much, » she said, giving him back his Joker card that was now covered in blood. 

« My pleasure, » he replied before he licked the blood off the card in a way that made Lara’s stomach flutter a bit too much to her liking.

« Now, » she said, turning around toward the two prisoner again, her eyes dark as the night, « You’re going to tell me who you’re working with or I’ll repeat this operation until you both bleed out. »

Everyone in the group shuddered, feeling the bloodlust Lara was radiating. It was easy for all of them to forget who she actually was, and how scary she could be. Lara was just like the sea, calm and soothing on the outside, but deadly for those who tried to cross her. Kirua and Gon both made a mental note to never underestimate her again.

« We don’t know who it is ! » finally exclaimed Juzen, his eyes wide with fear, « We needed money, and they offered us a job ! We were just following orders ! »

« Who offered you this job ? »

« We don’t know ! » repeated Juzen, « It was a secret meeting, she has a mask… »

« She ? » interrupted Lara.

« Yes, she, » continued Katrina, who had gone very pale since the card had sliced her neck, « We were brought to her with a hood on our face, she laid down the deal, which was to separate the both of you and bring the girl with the silver eyes to her. She offered more than five thousands of jenny for the job, we couldn’t refuse ! And she said she’d bury us alive if we said a word of this job to anyone else, » she added with despair in her voice. 

Lara was growing more anxious about the situation. Hisoka noticed the change in her attitude as well. She had her fist balled up as if she was ready to strike at any given time. He felt quite intrigued by the situation himself : who would be crazy enough to try and trick the both of them ? Suddenly, this situation that was now entirely concerning Lara became very exciting to him. Maybe he would actually help her on her quest, he was curious to know who might be able to offer so much money for Lara. 

« How can we find her ? » asked Lara, her voice tight. 

« Right there, in Love City, » answered Katrina, « She told us to meet her at a brothel. All you have to do is ask to see the White Lady, they’ll know who you’re talking about. »

« And what’s the name of the brothel ? »

« I think it was called The High Priestess. »

Lara gasped audibly, loosing all of her intimidating stance. 

« What did you say… ? » she almost whispered, her eyes widened in a mix of terror and excitement.

« The High Priestess ? It’s the most famous brothel in Love City, only those with enough money can hope to have a room there, » said Katrina, suddenly terrified that she had said the wrong thing. 

Lara turned her head to Hisoka, who also looked surprised by the turn of events. 

« Untie them, they can go, » said Lara to no one in particular, turning away from the group. 

No one questioned her and Gon quickly unfastened the prisoners who immediately used a spell card to fly away from them.   
Lara needed a minute for herself. 

So I was right, this High Priestess is in the game. But does it means that Helvar was actually the one who sent those two to find me ? Or was the girl actually the High Priestess ? Or was it all a trap from the organization that captured me so long ago ? Maybe they caught up on me…

Lara clutched her hair in her fist, her mind going too fast for her own good. Deep breaths, Lara, deep breaths… She had to help Gon and his friends first, that was the main goal for now. Then, she would decide what to do with this information. 

« Quite a surprise, isn’t it ? »

Lara jumped at the sound of Hisoka’s deep voice. How did he always manage to scare her so easily ? She removed her head from her hands, raising her eyes to meet his. He had a playful smile on his perfect face, as if he was enjoying this turn of events. 

« Why are you smiling ? » she growled. 

« Easy, tiger. I’m smiling because I find it funny that our little dance led you to find exactly what you were looking for. »

« It’s not funny. It’s… I don’t know, » she sighed, « all of this feels strange, like there’s something wrong. »

« Like what ? » Hisoka asked, serious for once.

« Like why would someone use such an amateur technique to try and trick me into meeting them but still be willing to pay five hundreds thousands jenny ? Why would someone who knows so much about the both of us choose two strangers to lure me away from you ? »

« You mean… Oh, you mean that they wanted us to find out… » pondered Hisoka, impressed by her conclusion. 

« Yes. They made sure I would catch on the fake tattoo, that I would interrogate them and find out about the High Priestess. But why ? » she asked, almost groaning in frustration. 

Hisoka merely raised his arms up to stretch before saying in a mischevious voice, « I guess someone’s waiting for us… »

« Us ? »

« Why, yes, of course. Someone tried to trick me and my favorite fruit, I’m not going to rest until I find out who might want to kill us, » he added, winking. 

« We have to help Gon first, then we’ll talk about this, » Lara sighed, hoping the clown would renounce by then. 

Hisoka’s smile faltered a bit. He hated to be dismissed like this, even more by her.

Lara started to walk back towards the group when she heard the jester’s deep voice, very aware that she could still hear him, « Careful, darling. Remember I can make you beg… »

She gave him her middle finger, still walking towards the group, blushing furiously.


	18. XIII. A simple favor - After the dodgeball game, Greed Island, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !! Welp, here we are ! "Ladies and gents this is the moment you've been waiting for..." xD
> 
> So yeah, to quote one of my fav tip toks, if you start reading this chapter, "I hope no one's walking on me watching this cause... this is... this is... uuuuh..." 
> 
> And I also know the whole setting is hella cliché, but come on, we all know it works so well xD !
> 
> Have fun readiiing !
> 
> TW : Graphic depiction of sex scenes, +18, don't read if it makes you uncomfortable !

XIII. A simple favor — After the Dodgeball game, Greed Island

Part 1

It was not what she had expected. The dodgeball game was not the kind of game they could easily win. Or even survive to, for the matter. Hisoka had made it with two broken fingers, Gon had been out cold and Kirua was hiding the pain in his poor hands as best as he could. Lara was not unharmed either. During the fight, Razor quickly understood that her abilities to form a wall of flame to protect herself and those around her was created at the expense of an invincible protection. She had built a box of flame around their square to slow down Razor’s attacks, but the area she covered made her wall weaker than when she was just protecting herself. At first, Lara was able to slow Razor’s balls and protect her team, but after a while, he managed to curve the ball right to her weak spot and aim right to her legs. She managed to catch the ball between her calves with a flip, but the sheer strength of his attack had ruined her right leg, leaving her wobbly for the rest of the fight. 

Thanks to Gon’s strategy — which made Hisoka laugh with glee —, the four of them managed to stop Razor’s attack. Gon finally ended the fight with his incredible technique that left everyone speechless. Lara understood why Hisoka had taken such a twisted interest in the kid : he was going to be one of the most powerful Hunter the world would ever know, one day. 

« Kirua, » Lara said, hopping on one foot to the white-haired kid.

He looked up at her, curious. 

« Give me your hands. I can’t heal them fully, but I can make the pain go away, if you want. »

The boy nodded, giving her his almost purple hands. This kid must’ve been through so much torture in his childhood to handle such a wound so calmly. Under the watchful eyes of Hisoka, who had stayed with them until now, Lara slowly absorbed the pain radiating in Kirua’s skin. She heard him sigh in relief. 

« Thank you, it’s much more bearable now. How is your leg ? »

« It’s fine, don’t worry, I heal quickly. I’m happy to have helped you all, be careful when you come across Boomer, he’s stronger than he looks. »

« You’re not coming with us ? » asked Gon, a bit disappointed. 

« No, I’m sorry. There are important things I have to investigate. But I’m sure you’ll win this game, I’ve never doubted your victory, » she added with a wink. 

Lara bid them farewell, hopping down the stairs of the lighthouse on her good leg, feeling reassured about the kids. They’ll be fine, I hope we’ll meet again soon…

As she reached the bottom, Lara lied against the cold brick for a second, looking up at the starry night. 

« So, where are we going now ? »

Lara rolled her eyes. Of course he didn’t stay with the kids. Of course he didn’t go his own way. 

« I don’t know, Hisoka, » she sighed, « What about I go find what I’m looking for and you go find your exorcist ? »

« So harsh, after all we’ve been through during this game… » whined the clown dramatically. 

« You’re exhausting. »

Lara didn’t have the energy to deal with the clown’s attitude tonight. She was tired and overwhelmed by today’s events. All she wanted to do was to sleep for a bit and go back to Love City and be done once and for all with this island. 

She lifted herself from the wall and started limping toward the city’s center. « I’m going to find a place to sleep, do what you want. »

She walked a few meters, looking around for a hotel when she felt her feet leave the ground. In a swift motion, Hisoka had just picked her up, bridal style. 

« A gentleman can’t leave a wounded woman walk on her own, can he ? Besides, I can’t look for the High Priestess without you, so I guess we’re stuck together until you decide to investigate, » he purred, his usual smirk stretching his lips. 

« You, a gentleman ? » Lara laughed, « Let me down, I can walk on my own, » she ordered, but to be honest, she didn’t have the energy to truly fight him. Hisoka didn’t relent and kept holding her across the town, so Lara kept her mouth shut for now. 

People were moving out of their way, scared by the power the pair of them gave off. Lara saw some girls bush at the sight of Hisoka, some men look at them with a certain jealousy. Lara was grateful for the relief it gave her leg, which was in worst shape than she thought it was when she glimpsed the purple spreading under her black bandages. She surprised herself when she let her head rest on his chest, but the heat radiating off his body was more than welcome during the chill night. Hisoka tightened his grip, and Lara felt strangely safe in his arms. She raised her head, observing the clown’s jaw, sharp and defined in the artificial lights of the city. He was looking around, searching for a hotel, barely acknowledging the fact that he had a girl in his arms. 

« Enjoying the show ? » he noticed, his golden eyes looking down to find Lara’s. 

She blushed a bit when she realized he caught her staring, but she didn’t back down, « Why are you doing this ? »

"I told you, I’m not leaving until I find out who’s looking after us, » he merely replied, his eyes back on the street’s buildings.

Lara sighed at his half-answer, but didn’t have the courage to press it. Hisoka turned toward a dimly lit building, where the drawing of a bed was hanging next to the entrance. 

He finally dropped her with more gentleness than she expected before entering the hotel. The girl winced when she landed on her foot, looking forward to a good night’s rest. 

« Good evening and welcome to the Blue Lagoon’s Hotel, what can I do for you ? » asked the receptionist with a polite smile. 

« Two rooms, please. »

« I’m sorry, but we’re quite busy this evening, we only have a room left, would that work for you ? »

Lara groaned, « Is there any other hotel in town ? »

« I’m afraid not, miss. »

« I don’t mind sharing a bed, » purred Hisoka.

She closed her eyes in frustration. Besides her, the clown was beaming. I’m going to murder him. Lara made a quick list in her mind : the pros of the hotel was the fact that she needed rest to heal her leg, that it was the only hotel in town, that it was already too late to find another solution and that she was about to go mad if she didn’t have a moment of peace. The cons of this solution was the fact that she had to share a room with the psychopath who was yearning to kill her. Technically, this fact alone would be enough to make any sane people run in the opposite direction. 

« We’ll take it, » she relented, giving Hisoka a side eyes while he was acting all innocent. Of course he wouldn’t be bothered in the slightest to share a room with her, this man had no concept of privacy whatsoever.

Please be two separate beds, please be two separate beds… pleaded Lara as she took the keys and walked up to the third floor where their room was awaiting them at the end of a dimly lit corridor. When she pushed the door open, the first thing she noticed was the huge window with a view on the ocean that she immediately liked. The next thing she saw was the bed on the center of the small room. 

A king sized bed. 

Fuck. 

Lara wasted no time and hopped to the bed, where she finally laid down her leg with a relieved sigh. Hisoka closed the door after him, examining his surroundings as well. His mischevious smile widened at the sight of the bed. 

« Don’t even think about it, » Lara immediately said, the gleam in his golden eyes not reassuring her at all, « You either act like a decent human being for once and let me sleep alone on the bed or I’ll sleep on the couch. »

Hisoka only walked towards the window, the moonlight making him look paler than ever. « What kind of gentleman would let a woman sleep in a couch ? »

« Your kind ? » joked Lara, and she saw his lips twitch upward. 

She looked around a bit and noticed the bathroom to her left, small but practical. She limped to the cabinet and felt a small relief when she noticed the first aid kit inside. She took it and went back to the bed, where Hisoka was now seated as if Lara hadn’t just told him to stay away from it. The jester was building a card castle, unbothered as always. It crumpled when Lara sat back down, hefting her wounded leg on the mattress. The clown pouted a bit, but he focused his attention back to the dark-haired girl who was slowly removing her usual black tissue that she kept wrapped around her legs, which left her barefoot and wearing only her black short. She had pretty legs, even with the scars on her skin that looked like an intricate tattoo, they were strong and lean with just enough curve to his liking. 

Lara winced when she witnessed the state of her calves : one had a pretty bad bruise on it, but it didn’t hurt much. The one that left her limping on the other hand, was not pretty to look at. When she had spun around to catch the ball, her right leg had absorbed all of Razor’s power, breaking a few bones in its wake. 

« Shit, I think it’s broken. It’ll take at least a day before healing completely, maybe less if I had brought my mixtures… » Lara muttered to herself, upset that she didn’t bring her own medical kit. If she was in a better shape, maybe she could’ve fetched some herbs to heal her… 

« A day ? That’s not a lot for a broken bone, » remarked Hisoka, now leaning toward her to inspect her wound. Indeed, her calf was twice bigger than the other and the purple-ish bruise spread from her ankle to her knee. It was definitely broken, and those took longer than a day to heal.

« I heal very fast. Enhancer, remember ? And genetically modified too. Those monsters made sure we could protect ourselves as much as possible, we all had to be capable of self-healing before any other experiment. »

« How many are there ? » asked Hisoka, serious for once. 

Lara stopped rumaging in the first aid kit to look at him. She felt the underlying excitement behind his stern face and couldn’t help but scorn at him. 

« Don’t get your hopes up. There aren’t many of us. I was the only true success, those before me either died or weren’t strong enough. When I left the facility, I burnt everything to the ground, including their formula to create more monsters, but I managed to set free those who were still imprisoned. My master, Helvar, had managed to escape a few years before me. He was number 03, the closest to match my abilities. He’d still beat the shit out of me though, even now… » she added, a smile making its way to her lips when she remembered the time they spent training, « I don’t know if any other kid survived. I freed the five ones that were still alive, but I don’t remember their faces. Maybe the institution found a way to create more of them by now. If they did, then finding Helvar is more important than ever… »

Hisoka didn’t say anything to that, but for the first time in a very long, long time, he felt pity for Lara. He couldn’t imagine how terrible it must’ve been for a child to go through so much pain and torture. It felt weird for him to experiment such feelings. A bit distraught, he walked back to the window to clear his spirits. 

Lara looked at him, a bit confused. Hisoka’s usual smile had disappeared, and he seemed to be lost in some thoughts. Maybe he was already plotting to find more people like her to kill. She shook her head, focusing back on trying to tie a bandage around her calf to keep the bones from moving too much. A cast would’ve been better, but it would work for now. When she finally reached her knee, Lara motioned to the clown, and without a word, he shot a bit of Bungee gum to the tissue to stick it together. 

« Thanks, » Lara said, her face softening now that she could actually pause down of a while. 

Hisoka went back to looking at the calm waves outside, where a few people were either walking along the beach or sitting down, laughing. He sensed Lara hopping next to him, her gaze focused on the full moon rather than the ground. 

« You were pretty impressive back there, » she finally said, turning her head to see his sharp profile. 

Hisoka snorted a bit, « Pretty impressive ? I was excellent, as always. »

Lara rolled her eyes, but her words had had the effect she hoped for. Hisoka seemed to relax a bit. A cry made the both of them turn their heads, coming from the ground. A toddler had just tripped and fallen face first into the sand, wailing like a madman. As soon as the mother picked him up and gently dusted the sand off with a few tickles, he started laughing. 

Lara put a hand on the glass, entranced by the event. Hisoka didn’t fail to notice her movements, but what truly surprised him was the look on her face, somewhere between sadness and regret. 

« Lara ? »

She jolted back to reality, looking almost confused as to where she was. When her gaze locked with Hisoka again, she understood that she had reacted too obviously to the mother and her child, she who was usually so careful about her feelings… 

Lara wanted to limp back to the bed and forget about it altogether, but when she tried to turn towards the bed, Hisoka grasped her hand to stop her. 

Her hand. Not her wrist or her arm, but her hand, which he was holding more gently than he ever had. 

Lara looked at him again, her silver eyes gleaming and his golden irises staring right trough her soul. He really had a talent to make you feel so insignificant. 

« Tell me what’s wrong, » he said, his voice low and serious. 

« Why ? » she replied, confused as to why he suddenly took this kind of interest in her. 

« Because I’ve never seen this look on your face, and it’s far scarier than anything you’ve done so far. »

Lara was taken aback, gasping slightly. This side of Hisoka was very unknown territory for her, he was rarely so… calm, about anything. She had noticed he was like this with Illumi too, but she never thought he would be like this with her as well. 

She looked once more out of the window, following the faint shape of the mother that was now far away from the hotel. The words she wanted to speak were making her lips tremble a bit. Only Helvar was aware of her… condition. He had had the same fate, after all. 

« When— » began Lara, refusing the meet the clown’s eyes again, « When experiments are brought to the institution to become what we are, we all undergo a procedure about a week after we’re imprisoned. The scientists decided that to become good soldiers, we shouldn’t have to bother with any distractions, with any… inconvenience. »

Hisoka scanned her face, feeling the slight tremors in the hand he was holding. He had already guessed what she was going to say, but he let her take her time to get it out of her chest. If Lara was already a tragedy to him, her revelation was making her look more and more grandiose in the eyes of the jester. The strength she had to hold inside her to still be standing so fiercely was something he never encountered in anyone. 

« Let’s just say they made sure none of us would have any descendants, » she finally said, looking back at him with a faint smile she hoped would lighten the weight of her words. 

She couldn’t decipher the expression on Hisoka’s face, but she was a bit grateful that he didn’t look at her with disgust. Once, she had gotten in a fight against a detestable woman who was handling her kid roughly. She had snapped and told her to be more thankful to have something Lara couldn’t have herself. The lady simply dragged her kid back to her, yelling at her words she had heard all her life : freak, monster, abomination. She was used to it when it came to her powers, but she could never forget the sharp pain she felt when this mother insulted her very own womanhood. Lara was taught all her life that she was something more than human, and this lady had just told her she was less than a woman because of her incapacity to have a kid of her own. 

Lara gasped when she felt Hisoka’s hand seize her chin, tilting her head so that their face were now inches from each other. His deep golden eyes were burning her own, but she felt a hint of something different then what she was used to, something… sincere. 

« How come every time I think you can’t be more precious to me you find a way to prove me wrong ? »

Lara’s eyes widened in surprise, and before she could even process what emotion she was supposed to feel, Hisoka’s lips connected with her own. She wanted to cry, both from the jester’s words and from the fact that for the first time in her twenty-two long years, someone did not think of her existence as something to fear, but something worthy, that deserved greater interest. 

She clasped her arms around Hisoka’s neck, deepening the kiss. He let go of her face to grab her hips and erased any space that was left between their bodies. 

Hisoka was drunk on the taste of her cherry lips, the way her glorious body collided perfectly against his. The more he knew about her the more he wanted her. His bloodlust merged with his sexual appetite and Lara was the only fruit he had ever desired. 

His aura expanded as he dragged his fingernails along her left leg, barely containing the sheer desire he had for her. He wasted no time in hauling her up against the window, her legs automatically crossing behind his back. Lara moaned when her back hit the cold glass. 

Oh, Lara, you’re going to drive me mad…

The black-haired girl was barely holding on to her sanity as Hisoka’s fingers slipped underneath her shirt, finding every possible place to touch, making her body his propriety. His lips dragged down towards her neck, her cleavage, biting her tender spot right at the crook of her neck like he couldn’t get enough. Lara was very aware that she was going to give the clown exactly what he had been waiting for all these years. But she realized that she also wanted this, as bad as he had. 

Maybe more. 

Hisoka tore through her shirt, leaving her chest fully exposed to him. Lara didn’t have time to blush that he seized her breast between his fingers before ravaging the other with his tongue. She started glowing at the touch, her own aura colliding with Hisoka’s pink halo.   
Lara let out a moan, her own hands tearing Hisoka’s shirt before literally burning the pink fabric underneath with her power. 

Hisoka raised his dazed face towards her when he saw his clothes burning on the floor, « Not very patient I see, » he teased, enjoying deeply the blush that crept up her cheeks. 

« Shut up…! »

« You should really keep you mouth shut, darling… » purred Hisoka, his nails digging in her thighs as a reminder that he was the one in control here.

« Make me. »

Lara realized her mistake the moment she witnessed Hisoka’s expression turning into a demented smile. Without a warning, the clown threw her on the bed, where she landed completely defenseless as Hisoka tore the remanent of her clothes. Wearing only her panties and the bandage circling her right leg, Lara felt more vulnerable than she ever had. The flutter in her lower abdomen was not helping either. 

Hisoka stood before her, looking glorious. His aura was like a great fire around him and his exposed chest truly made him look like one of those greek statues, powerful and unbreakable. 

He was looking at her with a sufficient smile, but his eyes, slightly widened in an impatient expression, were making Lara’s body ache with need. 

Hisoka removed his pants. Lara’s hands went to her mouth in shock. She had already seen Hisoka’s… length, but it was even more impressive up close, and suddenly, she felt the last bit of courage she had mastered vanish. 

With an excruciating slowness, Hisoka lowered himself over her, blocking the moonlight with his body. He seized the side of her panties, slowly dragging the fabric down to her feet before tossing them aside. 

« Remember what I said earlier, Lara. I’ll make you beg. »

Hisoka lifted her right leg, planting a trail of kisses along the inside of her thigh, making Lara’s skin shudder all over. His mouth went down, down, down… And with one last psyched look at his lover, Hisoka buried his face right between her leg. 

The feeling made Lara arch her back as if someone had struck a chord insider her. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her screams down, refusing to give Hisoka the pleasure of hearing her moan for him. 

Hisoka’s tongue found her sweet spot.

Oh, fuck ! 

Lara’s hips rolled toward Hisoka’s face on their own accord as the clown was slowly torturing Lara with his tongue. A moan escaped from her lips, and the more Hisoka was moving against her the more she felt her mind slipping away. One of her hands grabbed the sheets, the other found Hisoka’s head, urging him to keep going. 

God, she felt him smiling down there. 

He plunged a finger inside her, and Lara gasped as he somehow found another sweet spot she didn’t know she even had. She knew Hisoka had coated his finger in Bungee Gum to avoid his fingernail from actually tearing her apart from the inside, because it felt so good. The jester himself felt on the verge of losing it right now just by the sight of her body so deliciously asking for him. Only him. 

« Hisoka… » moaned Lara, feeling like she was about to burst. At this moment she was very thankful that she had to use her powers at the dodgeball game, otherwise she might have burnt the whole room down. 

He groaned against her skin and the shivers his deep voice sent across her body were almost her undoing. He added a second finger, and Lara clutched his hair, unable to stop herself, as his tongue was still torturing her. 

« Oh, fuck ! »

Lara felt her whole body convulse as the wave of sheer pleasure coursed through her like electricity, her back arching again like a crazy doll. Hisoka stopped his devious tongue to look at her, at his masterpiece. No one else would make her feel this way, he was sure of it. 

Now she was his.

Lara’s breath was uneven and her mind blank when she reopened her eyes, finding the clown almost insane-looking at the sight of her purple eyes. His aura seemed to expand once more while Lara’s glow became stronger, still unsatisfied. 

Hisoka brought his two devilish fingers to his mouth. He licked them with a perverted smile that sent butterflies to Lara’s stomach. 

« You taste like heaven, Lara. »

« Can you not be creepy all the time ? » she groaned, but she was in no position to be saying such things. Especially when the beast inside her was still yearning for more. Just as she was. 

Hisoka leaned over her, both of his hands on each side of her head, his golden eyes piercing right trough her attitude. 

« What did I say about keeping you pretty mouth shut, » he whispered, teasing her by staying just an inch above her lips, barely kissing her.

Lara felt herself rising to meet his mouth, but each time he leaned back to keep her from tasting him, enjoying the sight of her barely able to keep herself from touching him. She actually growled and Hisoka’s smile turned into something more hungry at the sound. Lara had enough. She grabbed the back of his head to bring their lips together once and for all. Hisoka made a sound of approval on her lips and kissed her passionately before sliding once more to her neck. Lara was grazing his back with her fingers, and before she could stop herself, she realized that her nails had dug into his skin. She felt a trail of blood where her nails had gone too deep, but Hisoka barely reacted to them. In fact, he felt more aroused than ever. 

Lara yelped a bit when she felt his teeth bury in her shoulder, drawing blood as well. It was barely a scratch, but it was enough to awaken the beast inside her once more. Hisoka watched her pupils grow at the smell of blood. The devious jester coated his own thumb with blood before slowly dragging it across her plump lips. 

She almost devoured him right here and there. Both of their mouth collided again, smearing blood, never having enough of each other. Their aura were almost performing a ballet as they swirled around each other. Lara felt safe, knowing Hisoka could handle her power, and Hisoka felt something close to ecstasy when he had her so close. But not close enough yet. 

Hisoka broke the kiss and was very happy to hear her protest and try to regain his lips. He put a finger on her mouth. Lara never saw him so delighted in his entire life. 

Hisoka retreated a little, positioning himself between her legs, his mischevious gaze still focused on her. 

« Wait, I… I’ve never… » began Lara, suddenly remembering her lack of experience in the actual matter. 

« Yes, I figured that out… » he purred with a wink that made Lara blush again. 

Lara began to wonder. Was she that clueless ? She didn’t have time to think about it that Hisoka’s length was now rubbing against her entrance. To say she wasn’t nervous would be an understatement, but the urge to have him, all of him and right now was so strong she didn’t know if she would be able to keep her hands to herself even if she had to. 

« Well, Lara… What’s the magic word ? » asked the clown, a sadistic smile on his perfect face. His makeup was a bit smudged and his hair wilder than usual. God, he was beautiful. 

« I won’t beg again, » replied Lara with a fierce glint in her purple gaze that almost made Hisoka forget about everything and bury himself in her to give her what she deserved. 

No, he had to be patient, as always. 

« Are you sure ? » purred the clown, slowly rubbing his length against her clit.

Lara stifled a moan. The bastard wasn’t playing fair. 

« Y-yes… »

« Then you leave me no choice… I’d like to repay the favor you asked me earlier, Lara. »

Shit. Lara looked at him, her eyes sending daggers. Hisoka kept rubbing her sweet spot, excruciatingly slowly. This feeling mixed with the bond that was tugging at her heart to force her to accept his request was making Lara shiver all over again. 

« No fair… » she let out in a breath. 

« I wouldn’t have to do this if you were a bit more… tame. Now… I want you pleading for me, Lara. »

She tried to keep her mouth shut, defiance in her eyes. Hisoka licked his lips, absolutely entranced by her. She wouldn’t hold on for long, he knew it. 

When the pain in her chest became too unbearable, Lara finally relented, and between twos breath, she whispered : « Please, Hisoka. »

« Louder, » he almost growled. 

« Please, Hisoka, » she repeated, almost groaning from the need she felt, « I need you, now. »

Finally, Hisoka felt satisfied enough by her attitude and buried himself inside Lara. She gasped and arched her back at the sensation, so foreign from anything she had experienced until now. She felt a jolt of pain from the penetration, especially by the… hugeness of it, but Hisoka had the good sense not to move yet, waiting for her to adjust as he was feeding on her deliciously tortured expression. Never in his life had he been so aroused by the sheer effect he had on a woman. He would make sure she’d never forget him. 

Slowly, Hisoka started to move and Lara regained her senses for a bit, enough to look at the jester’s face. He was now right above her head as his body was pinned against her, holding her down. 

« Hisoka… » she moaned, urging him silently to go faster, to relieve her of this terrible need. 

« Keep saying my name, it sound so beautiful in your mouth… » he groaned, thrusting harder and harder. 

He interlaced his hands with hers and Lara clasped them immediately, longing for anything to hold onto. They were both sweating, the scent of blood, sweat and pure sex floating around them, intoxicating. Their aura were somehow merging together in a beautiful silver pink, something to be hardly witnessed among Nen users. Reaching such harmony between auras was rarely achieved.

Hisoka’s mouth was right next to Lara’s ear, fuck, she heard his loud moans that were like a delicious song to her ears. Her glow was getting stronger than it ever had as she felt the wave of pleasure building up again inside her. 

« Lara… » Hisoka moaned, crushing his lover’s hands as much as she was crushing his, digging her nails into his skin. 

« Hisoka, I’m… » she let out, but was cut by her own moan as Hisoka trust right into her sweet spot. 

« Come on, scream my name, Lara… Show the world that you belong to me, » he rasped, and with his last words, he picked up an ungodly pace. 

« Hisoka ! » Lara cried out as she finally came undone, Hisoka’s final thrust sending both of them over the edge. 

The whole hotel shook as their power erupted from the both of them in destructive waves, uncontrolled and unstoppable. All furnitures around them were knocked to the ground, pictures fell from the wall and the glass window cracked in the middle. 

Hisoka’s aura was a burning pink, Lara’s glow was similar to a star as they were both panting, still interlocked with each other. 

The pink haired man raised his head and met Lara’s eyes, glazed in the afterglow. She was the most beautiful sight he ever witnessed. 

Lara herself was caught by the beauty of Hisoka, so powerful and yet so vulnerable in his pink halo. 

His signature grin made its way back to his face, and with a final kiss, he whispered, « You’re mine, Lara. No one will ever make you feel like this. No one knows you like I do. You’re mine. »

« In your dreams, clown, » Lara replied, a devious smile on her face. 

Hisoka removed himself from her to lie down next to her on the bed and she repressed a gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness she immediately felt. Without his body heat, she was suddenly colder than usual. He was right, Hisoka was probably the only man she would ever give herself to, not because she had no choice, but because there was something deeper than just sex with him. He knew her soul, and it made all the difference. 

Lara suddenly felt a wave of tiredness crush her as she was slowly recovering from Hisoka’s… special abilities. She didn’t have the strength to go take a shower now, so she wriggled herself under the covers, lying on her side so that she was facing Hisoka. Still fully naked, he didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold, lying on his back with his arms behind his head in a sufficient attitude.

« You’ll leave me one day, » suddenly said Lara, her eyes fighting the tiredness she felt. It wasn’t a question but a fact. She had come to accept that everyone would eventually disappear from her life, like they always did. It wasn’t sadness that moved her. Actually, she was comforted by the fact that she had nothing to expect from Hisoka, or from anyone for the matter. She felt at peace, for once. 

Hisoka turned his head toward her, seeing her eyes flutter as she was trying to stay awake, her wild hair like a halo around her pale figure. 

« Yes, probably, » he replied without a smile. 

« Good, » she whispered before drifting in the arms of Morpheus. 

Hisoka also felt the call of a good night’s rest and slipped under the covers, lying on his side to face Lara. He wasn’t lying when he said he would leave her one day. It was inevitable. She was her favorite toy, and eventually, they would fight until only one of them was left.  
Lara was going to be the most delicious fruit he ever tasted when they finally turned on each other. 

And yet…

And yet as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, he realized how dull his life would be without her presence. It wasn’t love, Hisoka was not stupid enough to believe he was even capable of such a feeling. But he couldn’t deny the strange connexion that tied the both of them in a way he had never experienced before. 

He would kill her, one day. He would break her once and for all. But for now, he was fine with keeping her close to him. Hisoka couldn’t wait to see what she would bring in his life. 

Mine.


	19. XIII. A simple favor - After the dodgeball game, Greed Island, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the last part of this chapter and then there'll be only one chapter left ! I'll divide it in two parts as well, I hope you'll like the last adventure of our protagonists (even if it's not exactly the end ;D)  
> Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are the best !  
> Have fun reading !

Part 2

Lara woke up feeling pretty upset. This dumbass clown had tried to kill her three times during the night. The first time, she had to dodge a flying card aimed at her neck. The second time, he tried to play it sneaky by sliding his hand on her waist and tried to slice her side with another card, to which she answered by burning the side of his arms with her fingertips. It made him laugh. He finally relented when his final attack was met with Lara biting his hand hard enough to draw blood. They both did all of this with their eyes closed, trying to rest at the same time. 

All of this didn’t stop them from waking up entangled together, Lara clutching the jester’s back and Hisoka holding her head close to his chest, feeling her breath against his skin. She had somehow swung a leg across Hisoka’s side while the man’s hand was resting on the crook of her lower back. 

Lara laid there a bit more, not ready to leave his strong embrace. She didn’t have the deep rest she would’ve wanted, but it wasn’t like she expected to sleep peacefully with Hisoka at her side. The pain in her leg was gone, she had noticed it already when she fell asleep. The power they both used must’ve been enough to heal her faster, which meant they could go find out about the High Priestess right now. 

Hisoka stirred a bit and Lara raised her head to look at his sleepy face, his hair now all messed up from the pillow and the makeup gone from his face. He opened his eyes slowly and peered down at the small girl that was now all curled up in his arms. 

« Can’t get enough of me, can you ? » he rasped, his voice even deeper in the morning. 

Is it possible to be attracted to a voice ? Thought Lara, almost blushing from the vibrations it sent in her body. 

« Actually, you were the one who pulled me close during your sleep, so it seems you’re the one who can’t let me go, » she said with a sly smile. 

I doubt that, sweetheart, » he replied with a devious look. 

Lara shook her head, but didn’t move and neither did Hisoka. They stayed here for a while, gazing lazily at each other’s features, feeling a bit out of the world as the sun was warming their skin through the broken glass. 

Wait, the broken glass ?

Lara finally looked around her and witnessed the broken furniture, the picture holding on for dear life on the yellow wall and the crack that was alarmingly deep across the ceiling. 

« Oh, » was all she said, already dreading the extra charges the hotel would be asking when they left. 

« You made quite a mess, » purred Hisoka, trailing his hand up and down her back, which sent shivers all over her skin. 

« Me ? Please, you were barely in control of yourself… » she teased confidently, but Hisoka noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks. 

Hisoka knew she had felt so good because of him, even if she would never admit it, she would never forget what he did to her. Every time Lara would look at him, she’d remember this night, every time a man would try to win her over, she would remember how he made fer feel.

Hisoka was exhilarated by the thought. 

In a heartbeat, the clown moved on top of her, towering over her shape like he did a few hours ago. Lara felt nervous again, but she couldn’t deny the excitement that also started to build up in her lower stomach. If he wanted her again, she would gladly give in once more. 

He lowered himself until their lips were connected, slow and yearning. Lara felt the butterflies return to her abdomen and her legs started wriggling with need. Hisoka smiled into her lips before breaking the kiss. 

« Insatiable, are we ? » he purred, almost lying on top of her so that she could feel his length hardening again.

Lara bit her lips, « Depends if you plan to kill me afterwards again, » she pouted, feigning irritation to hide her own eagerness.   
Hisoka chuckled, « It’s not murder if you keep deflecting my attacks. »

« You’re absolutely insane. »

« And you’re even crazier for staying with me, don’t you think ? »

Lara humphed. Indeed, she had to be nuts to stay in bed with this psycho. She was about to let herself fall into Hisoka’s mischevious plans when her eyes caught a glimpse of something shining in the corner. Her tarot cards were hanging from her jacket, caught in the sunlight. 

The High Priestess. 

The sight brought her back to what she was actually doing on this Island. Shit, it was the second time now that Hisoka had distracted her from her goal. Plus, Gon and Kirua had to be closer to winning the game by now. She had no time to waste. 

With a quick twist that surprised Hisoka, she managed to find herself on top of him, naked and glorious in the sunlight. She didn’t fail to notice the clown appreciative smile once the surprise was gone, and to be honest, it felt good to see him look at her this way. 

Lara felt his excitement brush against her back, and she stroked it with her hand, torturing him slowly. Hisoka let out a loud moan at her touch, his neck arching in pleasure. 

Maybe he could make her feel things, but she knew his sensitive spot. Before he could actually take things further — and if he did Lara wasn’t sure she would even continue her quest ever again — she jumped off the bed, bolting towards the bathroom before Hisoka had a chance to catch her. 

She locked the door — simple precaution — and told him from the relative safety of the shower, « If you still want to go investigate the High Priestess with me, get ready to leave soon. »

Hisoka looked at the closed door, bewildered, hearing the sound of the shower being turned on. He let his head fall back down with a chuckle and raked a hand through his hair in defeat.

You’re not going to get away with this, Lara, it’s a promise, Thought the madman.

Even if she was in the other room, Lara felt Hisoka’s unholy thoughts radiating through the door. She didn’t know if she had to be thrilled from the feeling or if she had to run for her life. 

Oh well, I guess we’ll see, Whispered Lara with a devious smile.


	20. XIV. Recognition - Love City, Greed Island Part 1

XIV. Recognition — Love City, Greed Island

Part I

« So this is it ? », asked Lara, her mouth full of one of these delicious heart-shaped cakes that Love City’s baker was famous for. They tasted like chocolate with a dash of rose on the inside and Lara was almost considering buying three other ones because they tasted like pure bliss.

Hisoka was licking the remnant of his own cake off his fingers, examining the facade of the building. 

« Yes, it seems to be the place. » 

It was a very grandiose building that looked more like a palace than a brothel. Only the two statues of half-naked greek women at the entrance could give away the true purpose of the hotel, otherwise, with its pink colored walls and golden roof, it was quite elegant. Located in the heart of the city, it was bigger than most buildings, but the grand golden letters indicating « The High Priestess » were blinding anyone who put their eyes on it so that you couldn’t help but steal a glance at it. The whole place seemed pretty calm, considering it was early morning. Brothels were active at night, after all. 

« So, what do we do ? » said Lara, wiping some crumbs off her shirt, « Do we just introduce ourselves directly or pretend we’re clients ? »  
« Well, it’s not my place to decide, sweetheart. This is your mission after all, » Replied Hisoka with a sly smile. 

Lara knew he just wanted to know if she was smart enough to elaborate a good plan. 

« Thanks for the help. Anyway, I’m pretty sure there’s no use pretending we’re clients. I’m fairly convinced those two statues are looking right at us. They already know we’re here. »

Hisoka chuckled lightly, pleased with his little fruit. Indeed, the two statues were no ordinary stone, but surveillance cameras. He had noticed the slight sparkle in their eyes, something most people wouldn’t notice because they would be too focused on the blinding golden letters right behind. Those who sent the assassins to fetch them were most likely already informed of their presence and Lara and him had to show them they had seen right through their little game. 

« Well, here we go then, » sighed Lara, but Hisoka didn’t fail to notice the slight intake of her breath, a sign that she was nervous despite her calm attitude. 

The inside of the palace was exactly like you would expect it to be. Small, full of pink curtains hanging all over the reception room with candles lit at each corner. Two corridors lead to somewhere dark and private where a scent of incense was coming through. Everything was calculated to make the client at ease and appease his eventual feelings of shame in coming to such a place. 

The receptionist was a pretty woman with enormous breasts and a sweet smile plastered on her face. When she saw the both of them come in, she immediately greeted them and asked with a soft voice, « Welcome to The High Priestess, a place where everything you’ve ever imagined can come true. What can I do for you ? Are you looking for a third partner ? Maybe a dungeon with all the accessories you could dream of ? We also have five of our workers that could… »

« No, please no, we’re not here for this… » stammered Lara, already getting flustered, more because of Hisoka’s eagerness to the possibilities rather than the receptionist propositions. 

« Really ? Tell me what you wish for then, we have anything you want. »

« We want to see the White Lady. »

The receptionist stayed frozen, her sweet smile not moving from an inch despite the atmosphere suddenly becoming as cold as ice. The assassins did not lie, there was something about this lady that was more than what they had let on. 

« Follow me, » finally said the pretty woman before disappearing down the left tunnel behind her. 

They followed her carefully, ready to strike at any moment as she led them through a dark spiraling stairwell, going deeper and deeper in the ground. The warmth of the surface seemed to have disappeared and Lara’s heartbeat began to beat faster at the idea that she might be trapped once again. Hisoka didn’t seem to mind as much, but she had noticed his expression growing more serious as they kept walking. Both of them were thinking the same thing : no getting out so easily now. 

They finally arrived at the end of the stairs and Lara gulped audibly at the smell : a mix between salt and something rotten. Ocean water.   
When they emerged from the darkness, they were met with something that looked like a church, with rows of benches on either side of an alley. At the end of the path was a throne, white as snow and shining with the light of a huge chandelier that was hung on the arched ceiling. All of it was bathed in a blueish light that Lara couldn’t find the source of until they were invited to advance by the receptionist. She didn’t waste time to retreat back up the stairs once they moved forward.

Lara hadn’t dreamed, there was a smell of the ocean. Because right in front of them was a glimpse of the vast ocean with fishes of all kind swimming around. 

I sometimes forget that we’re on an Island… It’s definitely possible that they dug deep enough to find the bottom of the Earth… But why a church ? Thought Lara, looking around for any possible exit and finding none. She was starting to sweat. Water, closed spaces… It was as if someone picked out all her deepest fears and found a way to merge them in this place.

She cast a glance at Hisoka, who maintained his usual superior smile and seemed to find the place quite charming. Lara wished she could take everything as lightly as he did. 

The further they approached the more Lara realized that there was actually someone on the white throne. She had already evaluated the two others standing on either side of it, a woman with short blond hair and a man taller than Hisoka and twice as muscled. 

The woman standing on the throne was wearing the same shade of white as the seat she was on, draped in a big hooded cloak so that they could only see the bottom of her sun-kissed face and her long blue hair falling out. 

Lara immediately felt the danger she represented. The two guards were pretty strong, but nothing Hisoka and her couldn’t handle. The lady on the other hand… There was something off about her, something dangerous. 

Hisoka and Lara stopped a few meters from the throne. The lady raised her head at them, revealing a stern face with eyes as blue as her hair. She was young, probably a bit younger than Lara, but looks could be deceiving. 

« Who are you ? » asked Lara.

« You are in presence of the White Lady, the savior and protector of the island, » immediately responded the man on her side, « It is a great honor to be in her presence and I shall be the one to answer your questions as you do not deserve to even look at our mistress. »

« I’m not in the mood for any of these eccentricities, tell me who you are and how you know Helvar, or I’ll burn this place to the ground and you with it, » growled Lara, angered by the fact that the White Lady seemed to be looking down on her. 

The buff guard seemed ready to fight the two newcomers but the woman stopped him with an indifferent hand. She removed the hood of her cape and Lara’s eyes darted to the white diamond that gleamed in the middle of her forehead. 

« My, such a crude language… » she sighed, almost disgusted, « I am the White Lady of Greed Island. I save those who have lost any hope in the world and wish to come here for salvation. You’ll find many of my servants in every part of the island. They warned me of your presence when you set a foot in the game. »

« You’re not answering my question, » repeated Lara, boiling inside.

Hisoka was carefully looking between the both of them. On one side was a strange power, calm and steady like ocean waves, on the other a fire demon ready to explode at any given time. He was looking at his precious toy getting more and more impatient at each words and truly wanted to devour her right here in front of all these people. It was going to be an interesting encounter.

« I did not, indeed, » replied the blue-haired woman, sitting upright like a proud statue on her throne, « The truth is, I do not wish to tell you where Helvar is. »

« So you do know him. »

« I do. Enough of your questions, I have one of my own. Do you remember someone named Cassio ? »

« Cassio ? » repeated Lara, taken aback. 

She quickly tried to do a mental note of everyone she met that could’ve been named Cassio, but nothing came to her. This was a usually very bad sign. 

« No, I don’t know anyone named Cassio, » she said after a moment and she noticed a flicker shimmer through the lady’s calm gaze. It had to be someone dear to her. 

« That’s quite amusing. I recall that you did meet someone named Cassio at Heaven’s Arena, didn’t you ? » 

Lara noticed her voice going more and more severe, as if she was waiting for her to slip so she could actually have a reason to fight. The atmosphere had gone too cold for it to end well. The black-haired girl tried as hard as she could to remember her opponents at Heaven’s Arena, but she couldn’t put a face on anyone that might be Cassio. 

« He fought you on the last level before reaching the 200th floor. He had short blond hair and could conjure plants out of thin air, » the lady pressed, her knuckles going white as she gripped the sides of her throne. 

A face emerged inside Lara’s memory. Yes, she remembered the quiet young man with dazzling eyes that could make any kind of plant grow from the ground. It had been a challenging fight, for once. She had shown him a glimpse of her aura and he had shivered in fear — he hadn’t had a heart attack like most of them did, which was pretty impressive —, but refused to quit. He had forced her to break his neck by landing a tricky attack that left her with a broken arm. 

A scorn crept up the White Lady’s face when she realized Lara remembered, « Cassio was the man you killed with a twist of his neck when he was defenseless. The man that could make a whole garden flourish with a snap of his fingers. The man who just wanted to earn money in Heaven’s Arena and swore to spare those who were powerless. You killed him without any hesitation… » she rasped, barely a master of her emotions.

Cassio was conceited and careless, he refused to quit the fight and made a fatal mistake. »

He was my husband ! » cried out the White Lady, standing up with tears in her eyes.

Lara visibly flinched. It was painful enough to be accused of murder everywhere she went, but knowing they had someone they cared about was like reliving the day she was torn from her dead parents’ bodies by the organization. 

« People like you don’t know anything about love ! You kill, again and again, without mercy. The only thing you seek is destruction and agony. I’m not the only one who had suffered because of the both of you. One of my spies disobeyed my commands while tracking you down. She lost her brother because of you, Hisoka, and while she was mourning, you and Lara were bathing, doing the most unholy things as if you were above everyone else ! » she yelled, her aura surging in a blueish halo around her. 

Hisoka and Lara exchanged a glance. So it was one of them who had attacked them back at the lake. Knowing someone had spied on them at this peculiar moment might have made Lara blush if the atmosphere wasn’t laced with bloodlust. The White Lady had lost all her composure and was now truly frightening to behold. Only Hisoka’s smile seemed to grow with delight, actually, he was more enthralled than worried about the situation.

« I’m truly sorry about your husband, just as Hisoka is about your spy’s brother, but we never kill unless it’s absolutely necessary. » 

At least it was true for her, Hisoka was something else entirely, « I just want to find Helvar, I have unfinished business with him. »

« Helvar is too good for you, » spat the White Lady with disdain.

Lara’s eyes began to glow. No one had the right to treat her with such arrogance and no one had the right to even dare say a word about her and Helvar. He was her savior, her only family. She wouldn’t let anyone treat their relationship like this. 

« There it is, the true monster inside of you, » the White Lady hissed, « Go on, show us how ruthless you truly are, I’ve waited so long to finally give you what you deserve. Scylla, Memi, take care of Hisoka. Lara is all mine. »

And with these final words, the fight erupted. Hisoka and Lara immediately positioned themselves back to back, slowly rotating as the three of them circled the pair. 

« Well, this looks like a lot of fun, » purred the clown, not at all bothered by the obvious danger they were about to face. 

« Will you be able to take both of them ? » asked Lara, less certain about the outcome of the fight. They knew everything about them while the pair didn’t have a single information on the three of them. It would take a long time before they could assess each of their abilities. 

« Oh please, they’re just guards. I’ll kill them quickly to watch you fight, sweetheart. Oh, the only idea of it is already turning me on… » he moaned. 

« Freak. Don’t get killed. »

« Don’t die either, I’m not done with you. »

Both of them parted, going on opposite sides of the church with incredible speed. The group split like they expected. Lara was faced with the White Lady and Hisoka had to handle both of the guards. 

« I hope you feel what I felt when I lost the love of my life when they kill Hisoka, » said the White Lady, murder and pain swirling in her eyes.

« What ? We’re not even dating, » she chuckled.

« I know love when I see it, Lara. It’s going to tear you apart. »

The White Lady made the mistake of attacking first. Lara thought she would easily dodge her soaring blue aura, but her wall of fire barely blocked it. She was thrown a few meters behind, her shoulder colliding with the marble pillar. 

Water. 

She could control water. 

Fuck. 

Lara looked up with mix of fear and confusion as the White Lady threw away her cape, revealing a white outfit with a wave drawn on her chest. 

Oh, the irony. Lara, a master of the darkest fire in the world, facing the only person on this planet that had the power to extinguish her aura. 

« Don’t think for an instant that I was foolish enough to fight you with an inferior ability, Lara. I was born among the waves, I drowned all of those who ever crossed my path. I create water to quiet down people like you, people who think their fire burn brighter than anyone else. There will be no ember left inside you once I’m done with you. »

Lara got back up and her fire started to envelop her once more. She chuckled. « Then I’ll take you to the fires of Hell with me. »

They both lunged, Lara surrounded by flames, like a shooting star, the White Lady surrounded by waves like a great tsunami. Hisoka managed to keep an eye on them while avoiding blasts of ink and chains and found their ballet exceptionally beautiful. He could not wait to be done with those two fools to observe the girls fight, but they were quite challenging to fight at once. The girl used ink and papers to throw inky figures at him while the big man was using paint to write out of thin air the weapon he needed. His weapons, Hisoka understood quickly, could range from a simple knife to a literal canon. Both of them worked quite well together, but Hisoka figured that if he managed to steal their pens, they would be defenseless. In the meantime, he was dodging their attacks with his bungee gum, keeping an expecting eye on Lara.

She on the other hand, was already panting by the end of her first attacks, but so was the White Lady. They were evenly matched, but Lara refused to use the true extent of her power yet. She didn’t want her dead until she had told her where Helvar was. 

« Enough of this little game, » rasped the White Lady, a hateful smile on her lips, « I know you have more to offer. Fight seriously or I might get upset. »

« You have given me no reason to fight seriously, lady, I’m not going to waste my energy on you. »

As expected, this angered the blue-haired girl quite a lot. With a grunt, she raised her hands to the sky. An enormous wave surged right behind her, almost reaching the ceiling of the church. Lara raised her arms as well and built her wall of flames as the waves came crashing against it, evaporating with a sickening hiss. Soon, the cathedral was wet with hot steam and their environment became blurry.   
Lara saw the lady’s smile in front of her before she felt a sharp pain on her side. She retreated to one of the pillars, climbing on it until she was above the mist. Fuck, she had planned on the mist to hide her presence, swore Lara, seeing blood on her side where something had cut through.

The White Lady appeared in front of her on the opposite pillar, looking triumphant. 

« I expected a bit more from you, I must say. »

Lara snorted, « It was well done, I admit it. But I really think you should lie low for now. Literally. »

The White Lady scanned her face, confused. Lara raised her thumb in front of her mouth and the lady’s eyes widened in fear. 

Lara took a deep breath. Fire erupted in a grandiose arc of darkness, burning everything from the ceiling to the ground. 

The mist evaporated almost instantly and the three fighters on the other side of the cathedral watched in amazement as the fire burnt eagerly, thrice the size of the little woman who was producing such chaos.

Hisoka smiled. 

When she dropped back to the ground, the last black flames dying out in smoke, Lara was fully expecting the White Lady to be unharmed. Indeed, she had protected herself with her own bubble of water, crouched close to the ground. When it popped, the lady was entirely wet, and fuming.

Of course, the fire heated the bubble she was in. A bit longer and Lara might have boiled her alive. 

« A little hot, maybe ? » she taunted and was delighted when she was met with a snarl. 

« Heaven will never open its gates for you, Lara. »

« Honey, Heaven built those gates because they feared the sight of me coming for them. » 

The girl lunged again and again with a dozen spears made of water but Lara managed to block her every single time. She was fast, but Lara was experienced. The White Lady lacked fighting knowledge, sign that she hadn’t been in any real fight in a long time. She wasn’t a Hunter, and for once, Lara thanked herself — and Helvar’s prediction — for taking the exam. 

Lara produced a blot of fire that hit her enemy right in the guts, and she yelped as she landed hard on the marble floor. 

« Tell me where Helvar is, and I’ll spare you, » said Lara, advancing close to her.

The girl was panting, recalculating her chances. She thought she could drown her in a pool of water as she first wanted to, but to use this ability she herself had to be underwater. Lara would boil the water immediately and she would have wasted energy for nothing. But she knew this dark-haired monster, just as she knew Helvar. She could make her yield. 

« He left, didn’t he ? »

Lara blinked, snapping out of her fighting stance, « What ? »

« Helvar. He abandoned you, he fled from you. »

Lara remained silent, but she felt her anger rising once again. 

« After all, I wouldn’t know much. He barely talked about you, you were just a fleeting apprentice in his life. »

« Shut up. »

« I told you he didn’t deserve you. But now, I’m convinced he just doesn’t want you to find him. »

Lara roared, her fist going straight for her face. The White Lady smiled. She caught Lara’s head right between her hands, almost crushing her face. 

« I hope you learned to hold your breath. »

A bubble formed around Lara’s head, surrounding her in water and keeping her from breathing. She staggered back, clasping at her head without any success. 

Panic seized her. Water, so much water… 

I can’t breath, I can’t breath, I can’t breath…!

The memories came rushing back all at once. The escape, the building burning, her falling in the middle of a river, her foot stuck on a branch, her head underwater…

Lara screamed inside the bubble. 

Hisoka on his side had managed to knock out the lady, but was still fighting against the buff man. He saw Lara’s trembling body as she was desperately trying to get free of the bubble of water that the lady was holding up. 

He didn’t know what to do. Should he rescue her ? But then it would mean she wasn’t actually worthy of interest for him… Should he let her die ? Could he let her die ? 

A strange pang of fear made its way through Hisoka’s heart and, distracted, he let his head collide with his enemy’s bat. He immediately got back up and taught the man a lesson by slicing his finger off with his card, but Hisoka was still debating helping Lara as her body hit the ground, convulsing. 

The White Lady was still holding her grasp, watching her from afar. 

« I knew it was just a facade. You’re worthless. »

But then, she noticed something growing right inside Lara’s body. It looked like a star was slowly expending in her whole core, making her glow like a living Sun. 

« What the… »

Before she could take cover, Lara jumped in the air, extending her arms on each side of her like a bird. A wave of sheer power exploded from her, throwing the White Lady on the ground, screaming as a blast of hot air scorched her skin despite her water defense. 

Hisoka had had the good sense to hide behind a pillar as soon as he saw her raise in the air, but his opponent wasn’t as smart and was almost burnt to ashes as the wave hit him. All the building shuddered and the glass keeping the ocean from spilling in the church cracked dangerously. 

Rising above them all, Lara had her great fire surrounding her, like a phoenix reborn from its ashes, her eyes glowing with an inhuman light. Her power was untamed, bursting and destroying like she rarely ever let it burn. She looked down at the cowering White Lady, with her hair fuming and her clothes mostly burnt from her power wave. 

Lara stepped back on the floor, an ungodly figure among mere humans. Hisoka was vibrating with glee. 

Bits of stone and dust fell all over the ground, menacing to engulf them all in its rubbles. Lara didn’t seem to care as she stood above the White Lady, barely showing any emotions, a force of nature that threatened to devour everything in sight. 

And then, she saw it. 

On her arm, tattooed with unforgivable black ink. 

06\. 

She was one of them. 

« You… You were there too… » Lara breathed out, her fire dying out completely to reveal the vulnerable face of a scarred girl beneath.   
The White Lady noticed her gaze and her eyes widened in confusion. 

Lara tore her own bandage, letting her own 05 appear.

The blue-haired girl let out a whimper. Recognition lit her eyes.

« It’s you. The one who saved the rest of us. It was you… » she said, eyes filling up with tears. 

Back then, Lara didn’t have the time to see who she had set free in the middle of the smoke, but she did remember a flash of blue once, when she was brought to a test room. 

She was one of the kids she rescued.

The whole building shook violently, and Lara had to keep a chunk of heavy stone from crushing the both of them. 

« Let’s get out of here, now ! »

She grabbed the lady by her wrist, running toward the stairs. Lara had noticed Hisoka easily fighting his ennemies, but she was still relieved when she saw him emerge from behind the pillars and run right in front of them. The White Lady cast one last mournful glance at her guards, but didn’t stop. 

The tunnels and the stairs seemed endless as the ground shook more and more and soon, they heard water gushing out inside the whole church. 

« Faster ! » she yelled as the current of water was climbing the stairs as well, waiting to drown them with the church. 

They finally made it to the reception room and the three of them fell down on the floor from the sheer speed they ran at. The White Lady landed a few feet from the terrified receptionist and Lara landed right on top of Hisoka. They waited for an eventual wave of salted water, but thankfully, the ocean level seemed to stop a few feet from the entrance.

Lara raised her head, looking behind her, around her, finally understanding she was safe from any closed space or water-like substance. She only realized she was lying atop Hisoka when she felt a light chuckle underneath her. 

She met his playful gaze, his amused smile and sighed in relief. He only had a few cuts on his face and a bruise on his cheek, otherwise, he seemed to be fine. She went to get back up but Hisoka wrapped his arms around her, holding her down. 

« Let me go, » she said, her eyes cold as ice. 

« No. Because of your little demonstration I’m more excited than ever, and it’s your fault, » he pouted, but truly, he was a bit relieved that she proved once again her unbelievable strength. He could play with her a bit longer.

Before she could retort anything, Hisoka kissed her eagerly, the taste of salt and blood filling his senses. Lara was too relieved to stop him, and she was quite happy to have him back, in a way. When she had her head under the White Lady’s spell, she truly thought it was the end of everything. And somehow, her mind went to this psychopath in particular. She didn’t want it to be the end of her adventures with him, as crazy as it sounded.

They both heard the shouts of the receptionist and Lara finally broke the kiss, stumbling upward to find the lady. Hisoka let her go with a grunt, but he had seen the blue-haired woman’s tattoo. Clearly, there was something deeper going on with The White Lady and Helvar.   
Lara crouched next to the blue-haired girl, who seemed younger than ever now, barely dressed and whimpering. Lara felt a pang of guilt when she saw the burns all over her skin, she really went too hard on the poor girl. 

« Here, » she said, hovering her hands above her.

The White Lady seemed suspicious, but didn’t stop her anyway. Lara absorbed with a huff the pain she had inflicted herself, and slowly, the girl relaxed a bit. 

« Thanks. My name’s Bayou, by the way. »

« Nice to meet you, Bayou, » Lara replied with a smile.


	21. XIV. Recognition - Love City, Greed Island Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are ! This story has been so much fun to write, I'm really happy to see you guys enjoyed it as well !! I hope the ending won't be too bittersweet to you, but don' worry, I'm currently working on a sequel that I'd like to finish before the end of the month and before class starts again...   
> I'll update the story once I'll publish the second part, until then, take care of yourselves and have fun reading this last chapter ! Thank you again for your support !

Part 2

A few moments later, Bayou, Hisoka and Lara had found a nice outside park to rest for a moment. They were seated at a quiet table, soaking in the warm sunlight away from any indiscreet ears. Bayou and Lara had made a quick visit to the clothing store to fetch new clothes for the girl. She had chosen a white shirt and pants but opted for a bright blue jacket that made her look like a sport athlete more than a High Priestess. When Lara realized that many people recognized her immediately, bowing and praising her because of her status, she suggested a large hat to cover her face.

Hisoka had his eyes closed, face turned toward the sun, looking like he was on a holiday. One of his arm was slung across Lara’s shoulder, the other one was holding a nice cocktail that Lara had also ordered. The black haired girl had her arms crossed, as always, but her expression was soft as she looked at Bayou, who was slurping slowly on her orange juice. She didn’t seem to know how to start the conversation, so Lara gripped the blue-haired girl’s free hand, forcing her to look right into her piercing silver eyes. 

« I’m sorry for Cassio, I truly am. I always do my best to spare my ennemies, but sometimes they leave me no choice. »

« I know. Cassio was… He was arrogant. And kind, and sweet and all of this, but he had ambitions higher than him. I warned him about Heaven’s Arena, but he didn’t listen. Once he started gaining a lot of money, he couldn’t stop. It’s my fault, I should’ve forced him to quit. »

Bayou then smiled at Lara, « I’m sorry for trying to drown you. »

Lara heard Hisoka chuckle at this and she stabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. 

« I deserved it, » Lara replied, and after a second, she finally asked the question that had been torturing her since the beginning, « How do you know Helvar ? »

Bayou took a deep breath, « He was the one who helped all of us after you destroyed the facility. »

« How many survived ? » 

« You managed to save five of us. Me, number 06, with Sutern, 07, Pali, 08, Vanessa, 11 and 13 managed to escape. 13 died a few days after, he was too weak to survive outside the building. The rest of us stayed together for about a month, surviving by stealing and killing. Helvar found us and sheltered all of us for a year. He taught us all the basics we needed to survive in society, and soon, each of us left to start our own lives. I know that Sutern is now the best baker on the continent, Pali is slowly becoming one of the most promising actress of our generation and Vanessa is hoping to pass the Hunter exam next year. All of this thanks to you. »

Lara felt the tears welling up in her eyes and barely managed to hold them back. It hadn’t been for nothing. All the tears and blood and fire hadn’t been for nothing. 

« When Helvar understood that there was another one of us who had not only freed us, but escaped the building, he traveled the world until he found you in Meteor City, Lara. I didn’t know it was you since he broke off all contacts during the time he trained you. For four years, I heard nothing from him. And then, one day, he asked me to live on Greed Island, to become a High Priestess for those in need. He told me about you then, about an apprentice he had trained for a while, but he never explicitly said you were the one that had saved us… Truly, I don’t understand why he didn’t tell me sooner, I guess he wanted me to find out on my own… So I asked no questions, we were all so in debt to him that we would’ve jumped off a cliff in a second if he ordered it. »

« He can be quite persuasive, indeed… » mused Lara, recognizing the man she considered as family, « Where is he now ? »

« Terabath. He told me he’d wait here until someone important found him again. I didn’t know who he was talking about back then, but now I see he wanted me to meet you, to show you the way. But… Helvar seemed concerned, Lara. He refused to tell me anything, but I’m fairly certain that it has something to do with the organization. »

« What do you mean ? » asked Lara, suddenly anxious.

Bayou looked around her, nervous, before leaning in and whispering, « Helvar told us that you were the only one who truly became the super-soldier they were trying to create. Even Helvar himself doesn’t possess half of your powers. When you destroyed the facility, all the formulas were lost, but… Lara, I think they might have found a way to create more like you. »

Lara’s eyes widened in fear. It couldn’t be. She killed every last one of them, destroyed all evidences, formulas, records… Could one of them have escaped ? She was sure this facility was the only one that ever existed, it had been created by powerful politicians, but those assholes only wanted the result of the experiments, they never dared to inquire about the monster factory they paid for. It should’ve taken much longer to actually reproduce Lara’s exploit. Was there more scientists than she thought ? If they succeeded… God, Lara could barely imagine the chaos they would wreak on this planet. 

« Helvar’s waiting for you, but please be careful. He probably decided to leave you on your own just so you could be strong enough when you finally reached him. He’s a wise man, but he’s also blinded by his obsession for revenge, » warned Bayou, a soft smile on her lips. 

Lara didn’t answer, too distraught by what she had just learned. She didn’t tell her that she was rotten to the core by her need for revenge herself. Maybe more than Helvar was. 

« I trust you, Lara. You’re the only one of us who can put an end to the organization. We all owe you so much when you decided that we were worth saving back there. I hope we can repay you one day. »

« Consider all your debts payed by the simple fact that you kept on living, » Lara smiled, « What are you going to do now ? »

Bayou leaned back, looking more at peace than ever, « Helvar’s prophecy for me mentioned something about a house facing the ocean and great news coming my way. I think it’s time for me to go back to my hometown, on my own little island… » she mused, already planning her new life.

Lara smiled, leaning back in the arm of Hisoka, who hadn’t said a word during their exchange, even though she was sure he hadn’t missed a single word of it. 

« On to new adventures, aren’t you ? » he purred, pulling her closer to his chest.

Lara raised her head at the clown, realizing that it all meant goodbye.

« It seems I am. You can find your exorcist now, » she added, a bit bittersweet.

« I can, indeed. It was a very pleasant journey, I must say, » he mused, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

« Define pleasant, » she sneered, a playful smile making its way on her lips. 

Hisoka laughed in earnest, a sincere laugh she rarely heard coming from him. Lara laughed as well, all the tension from the last few days finally dissipating for a while. 

Bayou departed, waving them goodbye. Hisoka and Lara faced each other, standing at the entrance of the city. Lara was about to leave the game and Hisoka was about to meet the exorcist. They didn’t know when they’d meet again. If they’d meet again. 

« Good luck with Chrollo, » Lara said, her gaze locked with the jester’s. She knew she had to depart, but her feet refused to move. Hisoka made no move to leave either. 

« You keep saying this as if it could change my mind. »

« You don’t know him, Hisoka. He’s ruthless. But if you insist then have fun dying in horrible agony, » she added, sticking her tongue out at him. 

Hisoka grasped her chin and Lara gasped audibly. He lowered his face close to hers, his scent of bubblegum filling her senses. « You know you don’t mean that. You can’t get enough of me, just as I can’t wait to… devour you again, Lara, » he purred. 

She blushed violently, the heat building up in her lower stomach betraying her confident attitude. Hisoka closed the gap between them with a hungry kiss, one that made Lara moan against his lips. The jester smiled against her skin, savoring with greed the taste of her cherry lips, the taste of her, all of her.

He had trouble pulling back from her, but he managed to step back, memorizing her face once and for all before he departed. Hisoka had walked a few step when Lara called back. 

« Hisoka ! »

The tall man turned halfway, curious but not surprised. He saw the gleam in her eyes, something between resolve and mischief. Oh, I will miss that look… 

« Yes, my love ? »

« I need a favor. »

Hisoka’s eyebrow raised with curiosity. He titled his head, interested. « Tell me. »

« I want you to promise you’ll come back to me, one day. Come back to kill me, to kiss me, to fuck me, to break me, I don’t care. Promise you’ll come back, » she said, her eyes full of determination. 

Hisoka’s expression turned into a demented look, ready to burst in twisted pleasure as he drank her words. She was exceptional. Not once in his life had he wanted to ravage someone as much as Lara, he wanted to make her feel what he was dying to do to her. She would never escape him, ever. 

« Oh Lara… I promise you all of this, and much more. »

She took a sharp intake, both relieved and terrified, but now certain of one thing : this was not the end of them. 

The day they’d meet again would be something to behold.


End file.
